Segundas oportunidades
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Despues de los errores y las decisiones del pasado solo queda una cosa... el presente Royai
1. Chapter 1

_**La muerte es algo que no debemos temer**_

_**porque, mientras somos,**_

_**la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es,**_

_**nosotros no somos.**_

**Prologo**

Era un día frió, sin embargo Roy Mustang sentía un irrefrenable calor que lo embargaba por dentro. Se aflojo un poco la corbata y entro con paso seguro en el templo.

El olor penetrante de las flores y el incienso lo golpeo en cuando cruzó el umbral. El sonido del llanto contenido, los murmullos de los rezos, la cantidad de gente agrupada. Se sentía enfermo.

Tuvo el impulso de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del motivo que lo había impulsado a ir hasta allí: Deber, necesidad, tristeza… Daba igual, la cosas era que se encontraba encerrado allí y no tenia mas opción que aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante. El siempre lo hacia, nunca volvía sobre sus pasos.

Una mano lo sujeto con cautela. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maes Hughes casi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Temí… bueno, no estaba seguro de haberte convencido- le dijo Maes.

-Es mi hermano- contesto Roy con la voz extrañamente enronquecida. "Era", se repitió para sus adentros, ya solo seria un recuerdo.

Maes asintió y le indico que se sentara junto a el. Roy acepto.

Hughes y el eran amigos desde niños. Habían compartido juegos, secretos, ilusiones, sueños e ideales. Cuando ambos decidieron su camino, escogieron uno similar a recorrer, entraron en la milicia y de esa manera no se habían visto obligados a separarse, lamentablemente para ambos la vida no había sido la misma.

-Tu madre…- Maes lo miro inquieto-. No he querido decirle que tal vez vendrías, podía ilusionarla y…- se interrumpió el joven de pronto.

Una suave carcajada escapo de los labios de Roy que se gano miradas severas de algunos de los asistentes. Se callo y miro a Maes.

- Verme aquí será el peor de sus castigos. No debería haber venido, no hoy por lo menos, no se como deje que me convencieras de hacer esto.

-Por que si no hubieras asistido a los funerales de Adam, no te lo habrías perdonado jamás, Roy.

Su amigo tenia razón, concedió Roy, si no hubiera estado en ese momento para despedir a su hermano menor no se lo habría perdonado jamás. El hecho de no haberlo visto hacia mas de once años ya era bastante doloroso.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?-le pregunto el.

-Destrozada, pero lo veras tu mismo- Maes observo el gesto reacio de su amigo y lo miro ceñudo-. Debes hacerlo, Roy. Es tu deber.

Su deber. Una obligación que lo hacia regresar como el hijo prodigo a implorar el perdón de su madre. Nunca, se dijo molesto. Una cosa era estar allí junto a ella un par de días para cerciorarse de que las cosas por casa marchaban bien luego de la muerte de su hermano y otra muy distinta esperar a que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. El no había cometido ningún error, solo había decidido seguir su propio caminos Sus ideales.

-Lo se. Creo que lo mejor será que lo haga cuanto antes- se irguió un poco mas y miro a su alrededor. La vio sentada en la primera fila, cerca de donde se encontraba el cajón donde descansaba su hermano.

Roy avanzó con seguridad, a pesar de que cada paso se le hacia mas y mas difícil. Oía los sollozos de su madre y las palabras de vago consuelo de quienes estaban a su lado. Cuando estovo casi a su lado, respiro profundamente.

-Madre- le dijo el en tono neutro, carente de toda emoción. Ella lo miro.

-Roy- le dijo adoptando aquel aire de estricta seriedad que el recordaba de pequeño y adolescente-. Has venido.

No era ni un agradecimiento ni una critica, tal y como lo había dicho Maes, solo cumplía con su obligación y así se lo hacia saber su progenitora.

-Debía hacerlo, Adam era mi hermano- apretó los puños-. Espero que no te sientas muy mal.

La mirada cargada de reproche no se hizo esperar. Roy estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con ella que ni se inmuto.

-¿Cómo deberías sentirme después de la muerte de mi hijo?- le pregunto despectiva-. He perdido lo más importante de mi vida.

Roy noto como Maes, que estaba a su espalda se tensaba. Parecía ilógico, pero a pesar de que el mismo se creía inmune a ella, las palabras de su madre aun tenían el poder de herirlo. No se lo demostró.

-Me quedare unos días en casa, dos o tres como máximo, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Tengo mas opción?

Si hubiera sido el mismo adolescente resentido y atormentado que se marcho de su casa, habría dado la media vuelta para correr a esconderse en algún sitio y llorar su desgracia, pero al vida no había sido justa con el y ya no se dejaría amedrentar de esa manera.

-No- le respondió con calma-. También es la casa de mi padre.

La mujer palideció un poco mas y lo miro con resentimiento. Roy comenzó a pensar que lo mejor seria quedarse un par de días en algún hotel o en casa de Maes. Estaba a punto de plantear esa opción cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Debería retirarse por ahora, señor Mustang- le dijo una joven que estaba junto a su progenitora-. Su madre, no se encuentra muy bien, mas tarde podrá hablar con ella.

Roy la miro atentamente. La igual que la mayoría de las personas en ese sitio vestida del negro de rigor, y llevaba el cabello rubio firmemente recogido. Sin embargo el evidente desprecio que percibió en sus ojos ámbar fue lo que mas lo altero. Aquella joven lo odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Salgamos de aquí- le dijo Maes al oído y tiro suavemente de el. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la iglesia lo miro con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer que?

-Enfrentarte a tu madre como hacías antes, pensé que todos estos años te habrían valido de algo.

Roy se encogió de hombre y se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Como ves, algunas cosas nunca cambian- luego miro a su amigo-. ¿Quién es la joven que estaba junto a mi madre?

-Es Elizabeth Hawkeye, la prometida de tu hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Hola chicas, nueva historia y espero les haya gustado, agradezco de ante mano a todas las que leen y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo sufro la ausencia**_

_**y el espacio duro;**_

_**la pena es un muro.**_

**Capitulo 1: Llenando el vació.**

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! No puedo creer que en este momento en que mas necesito tranquilidad se atreve a venir a casa- dijo la mujer furiosa dando vueltas por la sala-. Si no fuera por que es mi hijo y la gente hablaría…

Riza oía pacientemente a la señora Alice Mustang, la padre de Adam, llevaban mas de media hora en casa y en todo ese tiempo no había hecho mas que protestar por la llegada de su primogénito y eso, pensó Riza que aun no llegaba a la casa.

-No debería tomarse esto como algo personal, quizás su hijo solo deseaba… estar en el funeral de Adam.

Ante el nombre de su hijo, a Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero luego volvió a adoptar su expresión adusta y seria.

-Roy es incapaz de hacer algo por buena voluntad, seguramente querrá hacerme mas daño del que ya me ha hecho. Para el que este pasando las penas del infierno debe ser poco, le encantaría verme humillada.

Riza no podía creer semejante cosas, a su parecer, el hermano mayor de Adam en verdad parecía afectado por su muerte, es verdad que ella no había sido muy amable pero… nunca había recibido una opinión muy buena de el.

El hijo desconsiderado que se marcho de casa a los diecisiete años, el que nunca regreso y apenas llamaba a casa, el que desobedeció los deseos de su madre por querer hacer su propia vida. Roy Mustang se había marchado de ese lugar siendo apenas algo mayor que un niño, y regresaba hecho un hombre. Riza podía entere en parte el desasosiego de Alice

-…no es bien recibido en esta casa, Maes Hughes- dijo con cierto deprecio-, también vive aquí, perfectamente el puede alojarlo si lo desea. "La casa de mi padre", por sobre mi cadáver.

-A Adam, no le habría gustado que le prohibiera la entrada a su hermano en esta casa- dijo la joven con serenidad, sin embargo se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma al ver el cambio en la expresión de Alice.

-Adam…- murmuro su madre antes de romper otra vez en sollozos-. Como desearía que estuviera otra vez junto a nosotras, y si, tiene razón, querida, al pesar de todo el no hubiera permitido jamás que le negara la entrada a ese chico.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Roy entro en la casa como si siempre hubiera vivido allí. Riza percibió la furia reflejada en los ojos de Alice, pero al parecer al joven no me molestaba en absoluto. Las saludo con una simple inclinación de cabeza y subió por las escaleras desapareciendo de su vista.

-Sube y dile que la cena estará servida en media hora mas. Yo no cenare esta noche así que tu tendrás que hacerte responsable de el, querida- le dijo la mujer con un suspiro- Dos días, me parecerán un infierno.

Riza se mordió la lengua por no criticar a esa pobre mujer, acababa de perder a su hijo así como ella a su prometido, sin embargo en vez de buscar apoyo en su primogénito, lo rechazaba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Ni un saludo, ni una sola oportunidad para que se retractara por lo que había hecho hacia años.

Riza estaba a punto de subir a buscarlo cuando lo vio bajar con la misma rapidez con que había subido, al parecer ni siquiera la vio hasta que casi la tiro al piso. Sin embargo logro sujetarla, y la miro ceñudo.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- le dijo el tono serio antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin mas explicaciones.

Riza se quedo de piedra. Aquel arrogante casi la tira al suelo por su prisa y luego la culpa a ella. Maldito fuera.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para criticarlo cuando Gracia se cruzo en su camino con una radiante sonrisa-

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- le pregunto la joven.

-No lo sabia, solo… No importa- le dijo Riza mientas la abrasaba y la invitaba a pasar-. Ha sido un día demasiado largo.

-¿Cómo estas tu?- le preguntó la joven con preocupación-. Después de lo que Adam…

-Ya estoy mas resignada, a el no el Austria que estuviera triste, ¿verdad? Odiaba verme triste.

Gracia volvió a abrasarla y esa vez si noto la fragilidad y tristeza de la joven que estaba a su lado. Riza había intentado mantenerse fuerte en todo momento, pero tenia que derrumbarse por la perdida del hombre que amaba. También tenia derecho a estar destrozada.

-¿Has conocido a Roy?- le preguntó para intentar cambiar de tema-. No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado.

-Si no supiera que es el hermano de Adam, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que sean familia. Son muy diferentes.

Gracia sonrió.

-Claro que si, Roy se parece mucho a su padre, tanto físicamente como en forma de ser, creo que el tenia como catorce años cuando murió, Fue un golpe muy duro para toda la familia, pero Roy lo paso el doble de mal ya que prácticamente se quedo solo.

Riza no entendía lo que su amiga quería decirle, Adam había estado allí y Alice…

-Pero seguía teniendo a su familia- dijo Riza.

-Pero era como si no contara. Veras, los padres de Roy se llevaba fatal, tu sabes que la señora Mustang es algo complicada y la hacia la vida imposible a su marido, sin embargo como padre era excelente así que a donde el iba, Roy iba con el. Sin embargo como Adam era menor tres años, era su madre quien lo cuidaba de una forma celosa y a Roy simplemente lo dejo de lado.

-Y por eso el se marcho- dijo la muchacha despectiva-. Creo que sus motivos fueron muy banales, su madre y Adam sufrieron mucho con su partida, Adam lo extrañaba mucho.

-Te creo porque el mismo lo comento un par de veces con Maes, sin embargo su madre… esa señora le hizo la vida imposible a Roy cuando vivía aquí. Lo castigaba por lo que fuera y sin muchos motivos, creeme. Roy era un buen estudiante aunque hacia alguna que otra travesura de vez en cuando y las chicas lo adoraba. Y su madre se trepaba por las paredes cuando el desaparecía para salir con alguna de sus novias, que no fueron pocas- le dijo la joven riendo-. Incluso yo lo intente pero el siempre me vio como a una amiga, ahora se que lo hacia porque yo le gustaba a Maes.

A Riza no le resultaba difícil imaginar que aquel hombre hubiera causado tal conmoción en el pueblo. A pesar de haber estado en un funeral la llagada de Roy Mustang había logrado revolucionarlo todo y ella misma había visto como una docena de jóvenes se acercaron a hablar con el fingiendo darle el pésame.

-Así que ese es le motivo por el cual Alice no se lleva muy bien con el. Supongo que como madre viuda le debe haber resultado muy difícil criar a un chico así.

-Si, y después vino lo de la milicia- Gracia se mostró apenada y parecía estar recordando algunas cosas-. Maes decidió entrar en la academia y Roy hizo lo mismo, cuando su madre se entero se puso como loca. Ese día habíamos ido a dar una vuelta y en cuanto Roy entro en la casa lo abofeteo, yo no me lo podía creer y Maes estaba pálido de la indignación mientras la señora Mustang regañaba a Roy por su decisión. El simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió y se fue a su habitación, a los pocos días se fue a casa de Maes hasta que tuvieron que marcharse. No regreso nunca más hasta hoy.

-Así que no lo has visto en todos estos años, Gracia, pero parece que le tienes un gran afecto.

-Éramos muy amigos, y a pesar de lo que creas me escribe a menudo, durante todos estos años he sabido mas de el que su propia madre al igual que Maes. Ahora que esta aquí, espero que se quede un tiempo.

Riza realmente esperaba todo lo contrario. Mientras más rápido se fuera antes regresaría la vida de ellos a la normalidad. Se sentía demasiado triste como para lidiar entre Roy Mustang y Alice, solo deseaba poder estar tranquila para llorar la perdida de Adam.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Roy seguía molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, no esperaba encontrarse a ese mujer en su casa y mucho menos tener que hablar con ella. Recordó otra ves lo impresionada que ella había estado al verlo llegar y se maldijo por lo bajo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Era la prometida de su hermano!

Camino deprisa hasta que Maes le salio en encuentro. Roy se detuvo e intento sonreír pero no pudo.

-¿Mal recibimiento en casa?- pregunto Hughes-. Ya sabes que si lo deseas en la mía siempre serás bien recibido.

-A mi padre no le gustaría que me acobardara por culpa de mi madre. Además, solo serán un par de días y luego regreso a Central.

-Tenia esperanzas de que te quedaras para mi boda, a Gracia le haría ilusión.

-Gracia me entenderá y aun pueden cambiar de opinión y casarse en Central- le dijo Roy en broma-. Es una ciudad mucho mas bonita que esta, si pidieras tu traslado todo seria más fácil.

-Si pidiera mi traslado perderías el único vinculo que aun tienes con tu casa- respondió Maes-. A tu madre no se le dan muy bien las cosas contigo, ¿verdad? Pero quizás ahora que… bueno…

-Que Adam esta muerto, Maes, es así de simple- se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro con exasperación-. Y olvídalo, ella hubiera preferido mil veces que el que estuviera muerto fuera yo en lugar de mi hermano. Tal vez si el hubiera estado vivo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, no debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos entre nosotros, el no era mi madre.

-Lo se, amigo, y el también lo sabia y por sobre todas las cosas te comprendía. Adam jamás critico lo que hiciste y estoy seguro de que a su modo te apoyaba y estaba orgullos de ti.

-Pero mi madre se encarga muy bien de hacerme sentir mal delante de todo el mundo. Creo que ella esta bien y que pronto podré regresar a casa.

Hughes asintió.

-¿Has visto a Riza?

Una sensación extraña se apodero de Roy ante la pregunta de Maes, una mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y lo mal que el había encajado las cosas. Le hubiera gustado ser mas valiente para prestarle su apoyo pero se sentía indignado con ella. No solo se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar cuando el se enfrento a su madre en la iglesia, sino que también por el hecho de que ni siquiera parecía afligida por la muerte de Adam.

-Ni una sola lagrima- dijo Roy y Maes lo miro como si estuviera completamente loco.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que esa mujer no derramo ni una sola lagrima por la muerte de mi hermano. Iban a casarse y aun así no fue siquiera capas de llorar para demostrar su dolor, si es que lo sentía.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tu hermano estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Pero no creo que ella sintiera lo mismo, si hubiera sido así tendría que estar destrozada y no como la vi hace un momento. Solo espero que cuando regrese a casa ya se haya marchado.

La turbación de Maes fue evidente y con rapidez desvió la vista de Roy, sin embargo este se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo extraño ocurría.

-Doy por hecho de que tu madre no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Tendría que decirme algo en especial, Maes?- le pregunto Roy arqueando una ceja-. ¿Que sorpresa desagradable me aguarda?

-Elizabeth Hawkeye vive en… casa de tu madre, desde hace un tiempo así que es difícil que se haya marchado para cuando tu regreses.

-¿Qué vive en mi casa? Pero ella y Adam aun no estaban casados, ¿Cómo permitió mi madre algo así?

-No me lo preguntes, solo se que ella necesitaba un sitio para vivir y tu madre le ofreció la casa, ella es nieta de una antigua amiga de Alice. El noviazgo y posterior compromiso vinieron después. Muchos dicen que Alice hizo todo para que finalmente Adam y Riza estuvieran juntos.

Roy sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Un gesto muy típico de su madre, conseguir la mujer que ella deseaba para su hijo. ¡Maldición!

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que esa mujer se marche de casa ahora que mi hermano ha muerto?

-Podrías preguntárselo a ella directamente- aconsejo Maes.

-Claro, la busco y voy a preguntarle si desea marcharse un par de días mientras yo estoy en la casa, que no la quiero allí por que considero que después de la muerte de mi hermano ella ha perdido su lugar.

-Gracias por dejarme clara su opinión sobre mi, señor Mustang, pro creo que no me marchare por el momento, por lo menos hasta que su madre se encuentre un poco mejor. Luego ya veremos.

Roy observo a Maes que apenas podía contener la risa y maldijo su suerte por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica apareciera justo en el momento en que el intentaba convencerse a si mismo porque no la quería allí?

De mala gana se volvió y sonrió como de costumbre, sin embargo al ver el rostro tranquilo imperturbable de la muchacha se quedo mudo.

Ella seguía vestida con aquel aburrido vestido negro y parecía demasiado pálida para su gusto pero nuevamente veía en sus ojos aquel desafió, algo que a pesar de su aspecto apacible le daba a entender que dentro de ella las cosas era muy diferentes.

-No era mi intención incomodarla, solo que la noticia de que vives en casa me ha tomado desprevenido, Elizabeth. Tampoco estaba al tanto de la estrecha relación que tenias con mi hermano.

-Creo que usted desconocía muchas de las cosas sobre su hermano, coronel.

La expresión de Roy fue sombría durante unos segundo, luego desvió sus ojos de Riza y estos se posaron en Gracia. La sonrisa que le dedico empaño todo el mal humor y la rabia anterior.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la muchacha que deje aquí hace doce años?- le pregunto el con humor-. Si no supiera que estas comprometida con Maes…

-Ni siquiera me mirarías- le dijo ella-. Me quieres demasiado como para soportar la idea de que ocurriré algo entre nosotros.

Ella lo abraso, gesto que Roy agradeció profundamente, Desde su llegada, era el primer abraso sincero que le deban si dejaba de lado el de Maes.

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que regresar bajo estas circunstancias- ella le sujeto el rostro y lo miro un momento-. Has cambiado, pero sigues siendo muy guapo.

Maes tosió disimuladamente y su novia y Roy sofrieron, Gracia fue a su lado y lo beso.

Riza había observado toda esta escena sintiéndose una verdadera intrusa, ya había tenido esa sensación cuando Gracia le hablo de Roy, pero ahora el verlos juntos sabia que aquello era algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaban.

-¿Quieren cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Maes a Riza y a Roy-. Conocemos un lugar muy cómodo donde no nos molestarán.

-No tengo mucho apetito- se excuso Riza, algo que era verdad-. Solo me gustaría dormir.

Roy la miro de arriba a bajo evaluativamente y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, al parecer Roy no estaba muy conforme con lo que veía y eso la hizo sentir aun peor.

-Luces fatal- le dijo el sin el menor tacto-.Un poco de comida te hará bien. Luego regresaremos a casa, no creo que a mi madre le guste que cene con ella, eso si es que decide bajar a hacerlo.

Roy se puso en camino seguido por Maes. Riza observo a Gracia que la miraba con diversión.

-Nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Ninguna chica tampoco se lo ha dado. Será mejor que vayamos, Roy tiene razón, la cena te hará bien.

Riza no deseaba saber si ese joven tenia o no tenia razón, ella se sentía destruida y sin embargo a pesar de todo su dolor no era tan intenso. Entendía y aceptaba, la muerte de Adam pero aun no podía decidir que le producía el regreso de Roy Mustang, ni si eso cambiar en alguna forma su vida.

----------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**La muerte se lleva**_

_**todo lo que no fue,**_

_**pero nosotros nos quedamos**_

_**con lo que tuvimos.**_

**Capitulo 2:**** Buscando consuelo.**

La sensación de estar en un lugar que no le correspondía le duro a Riza hasta que al fin termino la cena, ella casi no había probado nada y se dedico a remover la comida en su plato, en ese momento iba de regreso a casa en compañía de Roy y no sabia si le desagradaba la idea.

Después de despedirse de Gracia y Maes ambos habían seguido camino, como la noche era relativamente agradable decidieron seguir andando pero no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras. Riza tenia un montón de preguntas, que quizás en otra situación, le hubiera gustado hacerle a Roy, pero después de la muerte de Adam…

-Se que debe ser difícil aceptar que no lo veras mas, pero la vida sigue y no tenemos derecho a afligirnos por el pasado- le dijo Roy pasado unos minutos, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Por hoy, tengo derecho a estar triste, ¿no lo cree?

El se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, para Roy toda aquella situación era absurda. Estaba caminando rumbo a casa, con la mujer que se habría casado con su hermano y que estaba claro que tenia el peor concepto de el y como un idota, en lugar de apartarse de su camino intentaba consolarla. Realmente debía marcharse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Roy abrió la puerta y le permitió a Riza entrar, ella pensó que la seguiría y al ver que no lo hacia lo miro extrañada.

-¿No vienes?- le pregunto la joven.

-Necesito estar a solas un momento, en este día no he tenido muchas oportunidades; el viaje, el funeral… en fin. Que descanses, Elizabeth.

Riza lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras del jardín y por un momento tuvo el infantil impulso de salir tras el y preguntarle si se sentía bien. Durante las largas horas de esa jornada ella siempre lo había visto entero y dispuesto a salir adelante, sin embargo por una breve fracción de segundos Roy le había parecido en verdad abatido y necesitado de consuelo, algo que no podría obtener de su madre en ese momento y la joven dudaba mucho que en días venideros; quizás Maes y Gracia lo hubieran hecho mas que dispuestos pero Riza tenia la leve impresión de que Roy no les permitiría acercarse.

Entro en la casa regañándose por dejar que algo tan simple la preocupara, pero en el fondo sabia que a Adam no le hubiera gustado saber que su hermano estaba sufriendo solo. "Ha tenido que ver tantas cosas sin el apoyo de nadie. Mi madre se niega a entender que quizás, aunque no lo diga, nos necesite"

Se apoyo en la puerta pensando en lo que debía hacer en una situación así, cuando sus lealtades parecían estar tan divididas. Dios la ayudara, pero a pesar de que sabia que era el hermano de Adam le temía un poco a Roy y esa sensación la desconcertaba muchísimo.

-Riza, ¿eres tu?- pregunto Alice mientras bajaba la escalera y miraba a la atribulada joven-. Pareces cansada, todos lo parecemos. Hemos tenido un día cargado de dolor.

Una nueva punzada de dolor que apodero de la joven al darse cuanta que pasada las primer horas de desesperación e incomprensión, aquel efecto se estaba esfumando y ahora un terrible vació se apoderaba de ella. Adam no regresaría, ahora estaba sola.

-Tiene razón, ha sido un día muy difícil y lo mejor será que intente descansar un poco- contesto al fin Riza-. Mañana tendré que tomar algunas decisiones con respecto a mi estadía aquí.

Alice frunció el ceño y la miro uno segundos. Riza se preparo para recibir un sermón y a pesar de que estaba de ánimo tampoco quería disgustar a la mujer.

-Espero que no pretendas marcharte otra vez a ciudad Central- le dijo la madre de Adam con tranquilidad pero en su voz se advertía cierta molestia-. Se que ahora que el ya no esta pensaras que nada te retiene aquí pero… no seria bueno que te marcharas.

-Me gustaría ver a mi abuelo. Creo… creo que a el también le gustaría verme, pero aun no tengo muy claro sobre lo que haré.

- A Adam le gustaría que te quedaras.

-Considero que también usted necesita pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo, Roy.

La expresión preocupada y comprensiva aunque algo obstinada de Alice desapareció de su rostro para dejar paso a la rabia.

-No tengo hijos, el único que tenía ha sido enterado y no quiero que se hable mas del tema- la miro con algo de resentimiento como si Riza la estuviera traicionado-. Consideró que seria lo mas adecuado para ti que te mantuvieras alejada de Roy, el puede ser muy… persuasivo algunas veces pero no debes confiarte.

¿Cómo una madre podía repudiar de esa forma a la única familia que le quedaba? ¿Realmente se merecería Roy Mustang semejante desprecio? Deseaba aclarar sus dudas, pero ese no era el momento indicado para buscar respuestas.

-Dudo mucho que su hijo y yo tengamos algún motivo para cruzar mas de un par de palabras- le respondió con sinceridad al recordar lo incómodos que ambos parecían esa noche-. Pero de igual modo tendré presentes sus palabras. Si me perdona, creo que necesito intentar dormir un poco.

La mujer asintió y para sorpresa de Riza le dio un breve abrazo y la beso en la mejilla, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, piensa en lo que Adam habría deseado de ti.

Aun esas palabras seguían resonado en su cabeza mucho después de haberse metido en la cama, ¿Qué era lo que Adam hubiera esperado de ella? Ya le había dado todo el apoyo que podía a su madre pero ¿a su hermano…?

Riza había estado atenta a cualquier sonido que diera aviso de su regreso a casa, algo que no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que su habitación estaba junto a ala suya pero ya iba mas de una hora y Roy no había vuelto a casa. Tal vez fuera una decisión absurda, pero Riza se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir un momento al jardín.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Una brisa fría había empezado a agitar los árboles y a pesar de que era una tontería, Roy se quito la chaqueta y se arremango las mangas de la camisa. Un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir el contacto frió del exterior, pero aquella sensación de una u otra manera le hacían sentir que estaba vivo.

Pero Adam no lo estaba.

¿En que momento de sus vidas se había alejado tanto? La ultima vez que lo había visto, su hermano menor era apenas un chico de catorce años, que parecía confundido con la despedida y prácticamente la había suplicado que le hiciera caso a su madre y se quedara en casa.

Doce años y nunca habían vuelto a verse. Doce años que habían sido unos completos desconocidos.

Recuerdos de sus primeros años juntos mezclados con las veces que el estuvo a punto de regresar a casa pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había visto morir a muchas personas a lo largo de eso años y en ese momento era incapaz de aceptar la muerte de su hermano, algo completamente diferente a lo que había ocurrido con su padre. Roy debía reconocer que cuando eso ocurrió el se sintió infinitamente triste, pero fue capas de entender que tenia que dejarlo partir, que el hombre que había cuidado de el toda su vida ya había cumplido con su parte en la vida ¿pero Adam? Tenia veintiséis años y lo había dejado todo inconcluso: su vida, su trabajo, su futura familia…

Por primera vez desde que recibiera la noticia en Central notaba como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero no lloraría, aun no debía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo siguió sentado ahí, pero al oír los pasos que se aproximaban se apresuro a ponerse de pie para recibir el visitante inoportuno. Tal vez fuera su madre… o quizás la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye.

-Ya es muy tarde para que sigas estando fuera de casa, ¿no lo crees así, Roy?- le pregunto la joven con una débil sonrisa mientras lo miraba apreciativamente-. Has cambiado- le dijo con un suspiro.

-Lo mismo puede decirse de ti, Layla, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La joven asintió y se dirigió a sentarse a su lado. Roy siempre había tenido la sensación de que Layla tenia un aire demasiado etéreo para ser parte de este mundo, pero en aquel momento parecía lo mas adecuado, como si estuviera en el sitio y el momento correcto.

-Has regresado. Por muchos años temí que no lo harías- siguió diciendo ella sin apartar sus ojos de el-. Vi a Gracia y a Maes, parecen muy contentos por tenerte de regreso aquí, creo que tu llegada incluso a mitigado en parte del dolor por la partida de Adam.

- Solo serán un par de días, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo en este sitio. No soy bien recibido- le dijo el intentando sonar indiferente pero una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios-. ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

La muchacha también sonrió y le indico la ventana que se apreciaba desde esa parte del jardín.

-Tuve la esperanza de que hubieses venido a este sitio para que te viera y bajara a hacerte compañía, como solías hacer antes, ¿soy una compañía grata o prefieres estar solo un poco mas?

Roy no estaba muy seguro de que lo deseaba o no en ese momento. Le habría gustado que la novia de Adam lo hubiera acompañado unos minutos para poder hacerle preguntas sobre el y de esa forma, quizás, poder sentirse un poco mas cerca de su hermano. Pero Riza había huido de el tan pronto como le fue posible y ahora se encontraba en aquel jardín ahogándose en la pena y la amargura, sin embargo Layla había ido a prestarle apoyo y consuelo como en tantas otras ocasiones.

-Nunca eres una mala compañía y lo sabes, pero temo que en este momento sea yo el principal problema.

-Estas triste y tienes derecho a estarlo, nadie podría discutirte eso, Roy- ella le acaricio la mejilla y luego concentro su atención en un rosal cercano-. Te extrañe mucho todos estos años.

-Yo también los he extrañado a todos ustedes, escogí mi vida o por lo menos lo que deseaba hacer con ella pero no a las personas con las que la compartiría… muchas veces me he sentido solo.

-¿Ninguna novia? ¿Una esposa?

Roy sonrió y le tomo la mano con descuido, como había hecho muchas otra veces en el pasado.

-La vida que llevo no es la adecuada para pensar en el matrimonio y una novia… aun no ha aparecido la mujer adecuada.

- Tu hermano solía decir lo mismo hasta que conoció a esa muchacha. Solo de verla en un par de ocasiones termino perdido por ella.

Roy no podía explicar por que motivo aquella conversación le estaba pareciendo inadecuada. No quería saber que era lo que había pasado entre Adam y su novia, no deseaba saber como se habían conocido o si eran felices o no estando juntos…

-Parece una joven común, bien educada y muy tranquila- dijo el-. No llegue a conocer lo suficiente a mi hermano como para saber que era lo que le agradaba y que no, Layla.

-Mmm… supongo que ella ahora esta algo apagada, y es lo mas comprensible luego de lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero la mayoría de las veces parecía ser muy feliz junto a el, como también lo era Adam. Tu hermano tuvo una vida llena de pequeñas alegrías, no te quepa la menor duda sobre eso.

-Aun así…- se encogió de hombros con desgana-, ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Casada, comprometida, o algo por el estilo?

Ella dejo escapar una risa suave y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Podría decirte lo mismo que me has dicho tu, que la vida que llevo no es la adecuada para el matrimonio o que no he conocido a la persona indicada, pero supongo que estaría mintiendo.

El arqueo una ceja y la miro visiblemente divertido.

-¿Ahora mientes, Layla? Cuando éramos niños nunca dijiste una mentira, aunque así me metiste en más de algún problema.

Ella también sonrió.

-Claro que no miento, solo dije que si me excusara en algo así lo estaría haciendo, mi motivo es mucho mas simple que eso, Roy, aunque a muchos no les parezca justificable.

-Vaya, ¿y cual es el gran secreto?

-Te sigo esperando a ti.

Esa no era la respuesta que Roy habría esperado recibir en un momento como ese. Layla seguía sentada a su lado como si le hubiera dicho que al día siguiente saldría el sol, sin mostrar asomo de vergüenza o turbación como solía hacerlo cuando era más niña. Definitivamente había cambiado.

-Yo… yo… no se que decirte- respondió el al fin-. Somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, nuestra relación ha sido demasiado simple.

-Lo se- le dijo ella riéndose-, pero también recuerdo que si no te hubieras marchado habríamos sido mucho mas que amigos, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando te despediste de mi.

Y era verdad, se dijo Roy, durante los últimos meses que paso en casa se había dado cuanta que ella estaba creciendo y que lo que el sentía no era lo mismo que cuando eran niños, sin embargo se marcho a Central y con ello murieron los recuerdos que tenia de ese lugar.

-Has esperado demasiado tiempo- Roy la miro nuevamente y se sintió turbado-. No se si disculparme o agradecerte.

Layla se puso de pie, sonrió levemente y le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

-Hoy no es el momento para pensar, ya habrá otros días y mejores oportunidades. Extrañas a tu hermano y te sienes solo, y por eso he venido hasta aquí.

-Entonces debo darte las gracias… por lo menos por el gesto de esta noche- Roy se puso de pie y sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia miro hacia la ventana que estaba junto a la de su habitación. Seguramente Riza ya estaría durmiendo.

Layla también se dio cuenta de esto y su expresión se volvió un poco mas sombría, pero cuando Roy volvió a mirarla borro todo asomo de preocupación.

-Buenas noches, Roy. Intenta descansar- le dijo con suavidad. Luego se acerco un poco mas a el y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en los labios, al ver que el no la apartaba decidió arriesgarse un poco mas hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. Roy la estaba besando.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza tenia mil cosas que decirle a Roy, desde criticarlo por hacerla preocuparse hasta palabras de consuelo. Tembló ligeramente al sentir el aire frió de la noche sobre la piel y se apresuro a buscarlo por el jardín, no tardo mucho en oír el murmullo de voces. Roy no estaba solo.

Tuvo por un momento el impulso de regresar sobre sus pasos y no inmiscuirse en una conversación que a ella no le correspondía, pero en parte la curiosidad de saber con quien estaría en ese momento el hermano de Adam fue mas fuerte que sus sentido común y se acerco con lentitud.

En ese minuto los susurros se apagaron y Riza tuvo la idea de que tal vez ya se había marchado el visitante, aun así siguió y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la escena que vio. Roy estaba besando a una joven y ella lo estaba espiando.

Giro sobre sus pasos y se apresuro a regresar a su cuarto a toda prisa, solo una vez dentro intento controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

De pronto se sintió furiosa consigo misma y si no hubiera sido por temor a despertar a alguien habría roto algo para desquitarse. Roy Mustang no necesitaba que ella se preocupará en consolarlo, por lo visto sabia muy bien como conseguirlo por su propios medio.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chao de la semana y las aviso lo siguiente, ustedes saben que trato de ser muy responsable con las actualizaciones, sin embargo esta próxima semana por motivos de las fiestas tendré que viajar, por lo cual no habrá actualización hasta la semana subsiguiente, espero comprendan y les deseo a todas una muy feliz navidad, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El pasado podría aniquilarse;**_

_**siempre las penas o el olvido pueden hacerlo;**_

_**pero el porvenir es inevitable**_

**Capitulo 3: Seguir adelante, pero no olvidar el pasado.**

Roy no tenia mucho ánimos de levantarse aquella mañana, sin embargo se despertó temprano mas por la fuerza de la costumbre que por ansiedad. Aun tenia dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Layla la noche anterior y el vació y dolor de la partida de Adam iba cobrado cada vez mas fuerza, como si su corazón hubiera estado adormecido y ahora el efecto iba pasando poco a poco, torturándolo.

Decidió terminar de compadecerte y se preparo para salir temprano esa mañana, iría a ver a Gracia y enterarse por ella de los planes para la boda con Maes, luego quizás intentaría hablar con su madre y si todo marchaba bien al día siguiente estaría regresando a ciudad Central, a la vida que conocía y a la cual estaba acostumbrado.

No tardo mucho en arreglarse y cuando al fin bajo, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Riza sentada a la mesa desayunando con tranquilidad. Aun no poda explicar lo que le ocurría con ella cada vez que la veía, pero asumía que se debía al hecho de que la joven no se mostraba en lo mas mínimo apenada por la perdía de su hermano, ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Adam o solo lo había utilizado?

- Deseas que te sirva café- le pregunto ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Eh… no, ya me encargare yo- dijo Roy algo nervioso al pensar que quizás ella si sabia lo que el pensaba-. ¿Mi madre aun no se ha levantado?

-Hace más de una hora, salio de casa porque dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- respondió ella y esa vez si lo miro-. ¿Cundo te marchas?

Roy se derramo un poco del liquido caliente en la mano ante la inesperada pregunta. Maldijo y miro a Riza furioso.

-¿Me echas de mi propia casa?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Solo repito lo que tu madre me dijo que hiciera- respondió Riza con una ligera sonrisa poniéndose de pie-. Eres bastante descuidado.

Roy la observó como le tomaba la mano y la ponía bajo el chorro del agua del grifo para luego salir de la cocina y regresar con una pomada.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella arqueo una ceja.

-Te curo- respondió con tranquilidad-. Mi abuelo suele decir que uno siempre debe velar por el bien de los demás aunque muchas veces una siente que esa persona no se lo merezca.

Si Roy no hubiera sentido tanto dolor, se hubiera reído de buena gana por la sutileza el insulto de aquella muchacha. Era lista, de eso no el cabía duda.

-Así que la opinión que mi madre tiene sobre mi ha calado hondo en ti, Elizabeth- le dijo el mientras la veía concentrada en aplicarle la pomada-. Lo más probable es que me la merezca.

-Esperaba que te defendieras, no que asumieras que eres el mal hijo que ella no se cansa de repetir que eres.

Riza lo miro a los ojos y esa vez no había rencor, ni rabia, ni desprecio en ellos. Por primera vez Roy veía su mirada limpia de aquello sentimientos y le gusto lo que veía, pero al darse cuanta de adonde iban sus pensamientos se apresuro a cambiarlos con rapidez.

-Cometí muchos errores en mi juventud con mi madre- reconoció el-. Fui un chico difícil pero ella tampoco fue la mejor madre del mundo conmigo. Eso lo dedico para Adam

-¿Por ese motivo has regresado? ¿Para intentar solucionar las cosas con ella ahora que el ya no esta?

Sus palabras lo hirieron y de pronto se sintió violento.

-Haces demasiadas peguntas y no se si eso me gusta especialmente- Roy retiro la mano y noto con sorpresa que le dolía mucho menos-. El pasado esta enterrado y no hay motivo para mirar atrás otra vez. Solo estoy aquí para ver si mi madre necesita algo de ayuda y mañana me marchare a Central, puedes decírselo, seguramente será un alivio para ella.

Riza no sabia como actuar ante el. Inevitablemente el le respondió como si ella se mereciera su desprecio, estaba molesto con ella por inmiscuirse en su vida familiar y no era para menos, tal vez ella lo habría asumido mucho peor.

-Deberías decírselo tu mismo, yo no soy recadera de nadie.

-Al parecer de mi madre si- le dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si ella hubiera estado aquí no me habría tomado la molestia, créelo, sin embargo como no lo esta pensé que seria lo correcto, pero tu deberías aclarar con ella tus dudas. Ya va mucho tiempo desde que se pelearon, ¿no lo crees?

-Hay cosas que el pasado no es capas de borrar, como los amigos, los recuerdos triste y los alegres y muchas veces las profundas heridas y eso es precisamente lo que ocurren entre mi madre y yo: tenemos una herida muy profunda y creo que aun esta abierta.

"Su padre murió cuando el era niño y se quedo realmente solo", le había dicho Gracia, y ahora el ya era un hombre y no buscaba ni el consuelo ni la aceptación de Alice. Tenía a sus amigos y la chica con la que estaba la noche anterior…

-¿De verdad no tienes motivos para quedarte?

El se rió y Riza por primera ves encontró un leve parecido entre el y Adam. Se sintió extraña.

-Tú deberías ser la mas feliz en que me marchara, Riza, mi visita aquí seria un motivo de conflicto continuo, pero gracias de todos modos por interesarte. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

Dejo la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa y luego se puso de pie.

- ¿Saldrás a dar una vuelta?

-Voy a ver a algunos amigos antes de irme. Gracias por el café, quizás nos veamos mas tarde.

Cando el se marcho Riza no pudo resistir el impulso de seguirlo. Estar sola en casa no le ayudaba a mitigar su pena, y no regresaría a trabajar hasta la semana siguiente, quizás pudiera acompañarlo y así intentar averiguar mas cosas sobre el. Adam nunca le había contado todo lo ocurrido…

Riza estuvo a punto de llamarlo cuando vio que la joven de la casa contigua salio para hablar con el, Roy le sonrió y ella se mostraba encantada. La distancia era bastante como para entender su conversación, pero al parecer ambos estaban muy animados. Cuando se despidieron, Roy la beso levemente en los labios y se fue.

La chica se volvió con una expresión ilusionada y al ver a Riza le sonrió con sinceridad y luego entro en la casa. Ella se sentía como si hubiera espiado algo que no le correspondía por segunda vez, y el malestar volvió apoderarse de ella.

--0--

Riza estaba con Gracia intentado poner un poco de orden en el jardín, el día estaba resplandeciente y a pesar de su tristeza se sentía un poco más animada. Casi expectante.

-Me alegra ver que ya no luces tan demacrada, Riza, se que debe ser duro…

-Pero no tengo derecho a dejarme morir- término ella-. Lo se y es por ese motivo que ahora estoy aquí, quedarme sola en casa me resulta demasiado doloroso.

- ¿No has pesando en volver a Central con tu abuelo, por lo menos una temporada?

Claro que lo había pensado, se dijo ella, incluso luego de que Adam murió estuvo segura de que esa seria la decisión correcta, ahora sin embargo ya no lo sabía con seguridad. Prefería esperar.

-Pronto te casaras con Maes, no puedo faltar ese día, ¿no crees?

-Eres muy buena, ojala Maes logre convencer a Roy de lo mismo- le dijo la joven con evidente tristeza-. Se marcha mañana a ciudad Central, ¿no le has preguntado si conoce a tu abuelo?

-Ni en sueños. Lo que más me pidió Adam, fue que ni nombrara a mi abuelo frente a su madre. Ellos se llevaban muy mal.

-Pero eso no significa que Roy lo vaya a ir gritando a los cuatro vientos. Es un amigo excelente, Riza, si te lo propusieras el podría serte de mucha ayuda en este momento y si decides regresar a Central…

-¿Quién es la chica que vive junto a la casa de los Mustang?

Gracia levanto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su amiga que seguía concentrada.

-¿Layla? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… ayer la vi platicando con Roy. Supongo que son amigos, ¿verdad?

- Mmm… algo así. Yo nunca fui amiga de ella- la joven se rio-, hubiera sido muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que a mi también me gustaba Roy, pero si, ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

Riza pensó para si misma que eran algo más que buenos amigos, pero se abstuvo de hacer aquel comentario.

-¿Y también ha mantenido con ella la amistad todo estas años?

- No lo se, nunca se lo pegunte. Lo único que supe es que antes de que Roy se marchara ellos eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, muy cercanos. Muchos especulaban de que terminarían siendo novios o quizá casándose, pero Roy se marcho y las cosas cambiaron para todos.

- Adam nunca me hablo de ella.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Layla culpa a ambos de que Roy se haya marchado, sufrió muchísimo así que no me extraña que haya ido a hablar con el ayer. Seguramente tendrá esperanzas de que las cosas vuelvan a funcionar entre ellos.

-¿Y crees que sea así?- le pregunto Riza. Su corazón latía my rápido y se sentía algo alterada.

- No lo se, ella es una joven muy atractiva y si a Roy le gustó alguna vez… pero el vuelve a Central y con eso a su vida- una sonrisa traviesa asomo a los labios de la joven-. Roy no es hombre de una sola mujer, aun.

- No se si tomarme eso como algo bueno o malo, Gracia. Casi lo dices como si el estuviera haciendo las cosas muy bien.

-Que va, solo que estoy segura de que cuando aparezca la mujer adecuada en su vida Roy cambiara. El se compromete en serio con las cosas que realmente le importan.

-Entonces Adam no le importaba mucho- dijo con evidente tristeza.

Gracia la miro con duda. Luego negó.

-Siempre le importo. Llenaba a Maes de preguntas sobre el e incluso le mando dinero en muchas ocasiones. Roy no iba a regresara, Riza, y a su manera era la forma de decirle que no lo olvidaba. Adam tenia catorce años cuando Roy se marchó de aquí, a esa edad no hubiera entendido sus motivos.

-Tu no eras mucho mayor que el.

-Y no lo entendí hasta mucho tiempo después. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo terrible que era ver regresar solamente a Maes con una carta de Roy en la que nunca me contaba como se sentía realmente. Me contaba lo que hacia en la academia, como iban las cosas en Central y me preguntaba por mi, por su casa. Nunca me confió si sufría o no. Eso solo Maes lo sabe y es un poco doloroso.

Tenia diecisiete años y lo había perdido todo, pensó Riza. En ese momento comprendía la angustia y el leve dolor que tenia las palabras de Roy cuando hablo de su madre. ¿Alguna vez se arrepentiría Alice por haber alejado a su hijo de su lado? Riza esperaba que si, y que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

- Adam lo extrañaba, Gracia. Me lo dijo en muchas ocasiones, cuando me hablaba de el…

-Lo se y es triste. Creo que ahora Roy daría cualquier cosa por poder verlo otra vez pero el daño ya esta hecho, solo queda perdonar y tú podrías ayudarlo. Conocías a Adam mucho mejor que nosotros, querida, y eso aliviaría mucho la carga de Roy.

-Nos llevamos muy mal- le informo la joven recodando los breves encuentros que habían tenido-. Creo que le molesta el hecho de que yo este en su casa.

-Olvida esas tonterías, lo que a Roy le duele, es el hecho de saber que ya no volverá a ver a Adam y teniéndote a ti cerca, se lo recuerdas constantemente. Te ibas a casar con su hermano, recuerda, y Roy no lo sabía hasta que Maes se lo dijo ayer.

-Tal vez no sea la persona adecuada para ayudarlo, pero si me gustaría que el y Alice mejoraran su relación. Seria algo que a Adam lo hubiera hecho feliz.

Gracia la miro un momento y sonrió. Luego volvió a concentrarse en sus flores.

-Entonces hazlo, convence a Roy de que no se marche y a Alice de que le de otra oportunidad. Si lo consigues, te estaré eternamente agradecida, Riza y te aseguro que yo no seré la única.

Riza dudaba mucho de que ella fuera capas de cambiar la forma de pensar de Roy, sin embargo no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a esa posibilidad. Un objetivo, eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado su pena.

-Lo intentare- respondió la muchacha rubia con tranquilidad-. Vere que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Riza Hawkeye.

--0--

Ya había paso bastante tiempo desde que había salido de casa y solo hasta ese momento iba a visitar a Gracia, el encuentro con Layla lo había retrasado y lo había hecho pensar demasiado, así que fue en busca de Maes, pero como su amigo estaba ocupado se vio en la obligación de esperar hasta que este saliera del cuartel para hablar sobre su tumultuosa vida amorosa.

Vio a Gracia sentada fuera de casa mientras platicaba con alguien, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Riza, Roy tuvo el impulso de marcharse, sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar por aquella chica.

Esta vez ella parecía menos seria y la vio sonreír. No con cautela como lo había hecho con el, sino abiertamente. Tenía más color en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. En ese momento Roy entendía perfectamente por que Adam se había fijado en ella.

Sus propios pensamientos lo asustaron. El no era un hombre que no se fijara en las mujeres, sin embargo siempre había sido muy respetuoso con los intereses de sus amigos, así como nunca le hizo mucho caso a Gracia por respeto a Maes, ahora significaba que Elizabeth Hawkeye estaba prohibida por respeto a su hermano fallecido. Así de simple.

Pero era mucho mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Se acerco hasta ellas y cuando vio que Riza le sonreía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no demostrar su turbación, saludo a Gracia con un fuerte abrazo que la joven recibió con cariño.

-Hablábamos de ti- le dijo la novia de Maes a Roy-. No puedes perderte nuestra boda, Roy.

-Claro que no- le dijo el fingiéndose ofendido-. Eso nunca, tengo que tener algún recuerdo de cómo Maes arruina su vida.

Gracia le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y suspiro resignada.

-Si te vuelvo a oír decir algo así…

-Me perdonaras porque me quieres demasiado- el joven se rio y miro a Riza que parecía algo sombría-. Lamento mucho estar hablado de algo tan banal cuando seguramente tú aun no asumes todo lo que ha ocurrido con mi hermano.

Ella sonrió por esta vez el gesto no fue tan sincero como cuando le recibió.

-Descuida, estoy bien.

Roy se preguntaba cuantas veces habría dicho eso desde que su hermano falleciera. Tal vez la misma cuantiad de veces que el lo había dicho aun sabiendo que era una mentira.

-Iré por algo de beber- Gracia miro a Riza preocupada- Regreso enseguida.

Roy se sentó a su lado. Si hubiera sido alguien a quien conociera de mas tiempo simplemente no le provocaría la turbación que sentía, la habría abrasado para reconfórtala, pero con Riza Hawkeye era mucho mejor mantener las distancias.

-¿Te iras mañana?- le pregunto ella sin levantar la vista de una flor que sostenía en la mano.

-Debería hacerlo.

-¿Nada te haría cambiar de opinión, Roy?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y eso le parecía extraño pero agradable. Como si ya no hubiera una distancia tan enorme entre ellos.

-No hay motivos para que lo haga.

Ella esta vez si lo miro a los ojos. Seguía seria y algo angustiada.

-Quédate un par de días mas. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Para el lo serian, de eso estaba seguro ya que no solo tendría que lidiar con su madre y los recuerdos, y también con ella y para eso no se sentía preparado.

-¿Qué me dices?- insistió ella.

- Solo un par de días mas, Riza. Ni siquiera una semana.

Ella sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar a la distancia.

-De acuerdo.

—————————————————0————————————————

Bueno chicas, no estaba muerta solamente, muy, muy ocupada.

Lo primero es pedirles disculpas por este tan largo retraso y por supuesto agradecer a todas aquellas que me enviaron en alguna ocasión, (o mas de alguna), algún correo para saber como estaba y que me ocurría, pero la verdad es que este año me vi sometida a muchos cambios en varios sentidos (académicos, laborales y por supuesto personales) y solo ahora que estoy terminando un semestre en la universidad he encontrado algo de tiempo para retomar las historias, que aunque no lo crean no he dejado olvidadas.

Asi que ahora de a poco iré retomando el ritmo, que lamentablemente no podrá ser el mismo de antes (saben que publicaba mucho en una semana y mas de una historia), ahora me concentrare en una historia o a lo mas dos hasta terminarlas y claro esta que algunas tardaran un poco mas ya que por primera vez tendré que darme el tiempo de releer mis propias historias, ya que aunque tengo claro de que se tratan y a donde iban, muchos detalles se me han ido olvidando.

Bueno, no las molesto mas y ya de apoco espero volver a retomar esto, espero que les guste el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, besos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Algunas veces hay que decidirse**_

_**entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado**_

_**y otra que nos gustaría conocer**_.

**Capitulo 4: Decisión y oportunidades.**

Las luces del día se estaban apagando poco a poco, Roy estaba tumbado en la cama observando como en unos cuantos minutos iba quedando el cuarto sumido en la oscuridad. Como su vida.

Aun no era capas de convencerse del hecho de haber aceptado quedarse un par de días mas en casa de su madre, era una completa estupidez por donde se le mirara, pero el ya había aceptado y jamás daba marcha atrás cuando se comprometía a algo.

Esa noche, aunque no le gustara la idea, debía comunicarle a su madre la decisión que había tomado; la próxima boda de Maes y Gracia era la excusa perfecta, ella no podría oponerse al hecho que de el decidiera estar presente en una ocasión tan especial en la vida de sus amigos, sin embargo cierto orgullo propio, o tal vez la necesidad de ser sincero lo hacia desear explicarle que solo pensaba quedarse allí un par de días para ver si las cosas podían mejorar en algo.

Una triste sonrisa asomo a sus labios al darse cuenta de lo absurda que era la esperanza de que su madre comprendiera. Ella preferiría mil veces tener que aceptarlo a regañadientes en casa por concesión a la boda de Maes a saber que el se quedaría por voluntad propia.

El llamado en el puerta lo saco de su ensoñación, pensó en no prestar atención y fingir que dormía, pero la seguridad de que quien llamaba era Riza lo insto a cambiar de opinión, así que se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose frente a la joven que le había complicado la vida en solo un par de días.

Riza se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver al hombre que tenia en ese momento frente a ella, ver a Roy despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y visiblemente agotado le hiso sentirse una tonta por haberse atrevido a ir a verlo.

No tenia en verdad muy claro el motivo que la había impulsado a hacer aquello, pero desde el momento en que el había aceptado quedarse unos pocos días mas porque ella se lo había pedido habían cambiado las cosas de forma muy significativa ante sus ojos.

Roy Mustang merecía una segunda oportunidad y ella iba a trabajar duro para que la obtuviera.

- ¿Necesitas…?- le pregunto el con voz cansada sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Solo pensé que podías desear hablar un momento, de tu hermano. Ya sabes.

La negativa casi asomo de inmediato a los labios de Roy, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo ¿acaso no quería saber mas cosas sobre Adam, sobre la vida que había tenido desde que el se marcho años atrás?

Se hiso a un lado en una invitación silenciosa para dejarla pasar a su cuarto. Riza se sintió tentada de rechazar la oferta, no era correcto que entrara en el cuarto de un hombre al que acababa de conocer, pero el brillo que se apreciaba en los oscuros ojos de Roy, le dio la seguridad de que el la estaba probando.

Una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios del joven coronel cuando vio a Riza entrar resuelta y con paso decidido a su habitación. El aun no había encendido la luz y se dispuso a hacerlo, pero cierta curiosidad, de saber hasta que punto ella seria capas de soporta sus condiciones, lo hiso desistir de la idea.

-Espero que no te moleste platicar a oscuras- le dijo el con tranquilidad mientras volvía a dirigirse a la cama–. No tengo muchas ganas de ver la triste realidad que me rodea. Por el momento.

– ¿Te molesta estar en este cuarto? Si es así no creo que exista algún problema en cambiarte a otra habitación.

Roy soltó un leve suspiro mientras observaba la silueta de la joven que se apreciaba por la leve claridad que entraba por la ventana.

–Hay cosas de las que es imposible escapar, Riza. Muchas veces nuestros errores del pasado nos persiguen vayamos donde vayamos. Yo no creo ser mucho mejor ni mucho peor que otros, pero a veces hay cosas que me gustaría poder cambiar.

– ¿Cómo la situación con tu madre?- se aventuró a preguntar ella. Roy se sentó esa vez en la cama y ella sintió que la miraba detenidamente unos segundos antes de responder.

–Mi madre y yo ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar, a lo que me refería era a Adam y su repentina muerte. Uno siempre esta preparado para perder a sus padres, abuelos, personas mayores que están a tu lado en la vida, pero ¿un hermano menor? No, eso no es algo lógico y por lo tanto resulta mucho más doloroso.

–Yo tampoco estaba preparada para perderlo– dijo Riza sin pensar demasiado. Luego de que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Ella no deseaba que Roy sintiera lastima por ella y si era sincera consigo misma, dudaba mucho que el pudiera sentir algo así por una desconocida.

–No has llorado.

Durante un par de segundos a Riza le costo comprender a que se refería Roy, lo miro detenidamente y a pesar de la oscuridad reinante podía sentir como los ojos de aquel hombre estaban pendientes de cada unos de sus movimientos, como si esperara obtener alguna información importante de ella en aquel momento.

"No has llorado". No, realmente no lo había hecho, pero ¿era en verdad tan importante que mostrara su dolor derramando lagrimas? Muchas personas lo habían hecho en los días pasados y seguramente mas de alguna ni siquiera había sentido ni una mísera parte del dolor que ella sentía que la desgarraba en ese momento.

"No has llorado" No, no lo hiso y no lo haría. Ella no lloraba, hacia mucho que ya no lo hacia.

–No es necesario deshacerse en un amargo llanto para demostrar el dolor que se siente, ¿verdad, Roy?- pregunto la joven con tranquilidad–. Por lo que he visto, tú tampoco lo has hecho y sin embargo no he dudado ni por un segundo de que realmente lamentas la muerte de Adam.

–Era mi hermano.

–Era el hombre al que amaba.

Aquellas palabras provocaron cierta molestia en Roy y eso lo enfurecía aun más. Tenía deseos de sujetar a aquella chica y exigirle que le diera alguna muestra de aquel "amor" que decía profesarle a su hermano. Seguramente el cansancio mental de aquellos días le estaba pasando la cuenta.

–El amor es algo efímero. No puedes amar a los que se han ido y la vida sigue igual. Puedes recordarles, pero no amarles. Puede que en este momento sientas que el dolor que te ha causado la partida de Adam no desaparecerá con nada, pero dentro de un tiempo ya no lo sentirás así y encontraras otro hombre con el que compartir tu vida. Te lo aseguro.

–Estoy segura de que seguiré con mi vida, coronel. Y no porque tu lo digas sino porque se que es lo correcto. Y lo que Adam hubiera querido para mí.

El frio desprecio que se percibía en sus palabras provoco un aguijonazo de arrepentimiento en Roy. No había sido su intención inicial molestarla, pero aquella tranquilidad y frialdad lo desesperaba y luego el oír aquella confesión de que no era fácil estar sin su hermano…

–Deberías haber regresado antes, Roy– le dijo ella mientras se giraba hacia la salida dispuesta a salir–. Adam hubiera deseado verte otra vez y estoy segura de que este donde este, agradece este esfuerzo que has hecho por el.

La vio marcharse en silencio y de pronto el impulso de seguirla y pedirle que se quedara se hiso muy fuerte. Pero su vida había estado llena de esos impulsos y el había aprendido a ignorarlos sin volver la vista atrás.

–No habrá recompensas esta vez, Riza. Creo que mi regreso solo traerá sufrimiento.

Ella salió del cuarto sin decir nada mas, pero la firme necesidad de cambiar la opinión que el tenia de si mismo se instalo dentro de su cabeza con aun mas fuerza. Sabia que a pesar de todo, Roy merecía aunque fuera una pequeña recompensa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––0–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Alice y Riza ya habían empezado a cenar cuando Roy decidió reunirse con ella. La verdad es que el aroma de la comida le revolvía levemente el estomago, pero si tenia que hablar con su madre, sabia que la mejor ocasión era aquella, cuando ya estaba agotada con el día y solo podría ir a encerrarse a su cuarto sin molestarle demasiado.

Riza iba aponerse de pie, seguramente para servirle la cena, pero Roy negó levemente con la cabeza y ella volvió a tomar su lugar. Alice ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia.

- ¿Has decidido bajar a reunirte con nosotras? Te comunico que aun me parecen imperdonables los retrasos a la hora de comer.

-No te preocupes, madre, no las obligare a soportar mi presencia, tengo planes para esta noche- dijo Roy con cierta satisfacción al ver el evidente desagrado de su progenitora-. Solo quería informarte sobre mis planes para los siguientes días.

La tensión reinante era palpable, Riza tuvo que contener el impulso que sentía de salir corriendo de aquel improvisado "campo de guerra" para refugiarse en su cuarto. La sonrisa tensa que mostraba Roy era un signo claro de que no estaba ni la mitad de tranquilo de lo que aparentaba, en cambio Alice no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su fastidio.

-Creía que no había nada mas que hablar sobre ese tema, tú regresaras lo antes posible a ciudad Central, a la vida deplorable que tanto te agrada y volverás a dejarme en paz. Tu hermano ha muerto y ya has cumplido con tu obligación moral de venir a despedirlo. No hay nada mas que decir.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, madre- dijo el sin dejar de sonreír-. Creo que me quedare unos cuantos días mas, ya que algunos asuntos me retendrán mas de los previsto aquí… asuntos personales. Bueno, que tengan una agradable velada.

Roy se dio la media vuelta desapareciendo por la puerta dejando tras de si una sensación de malestar. El silencio reinante no hacia más que aumentar la tención que existía en la habitación.

-No puedo creer que Dios me este castigando de esta manera- dijo Alice mientras dejaba el cubierto en la mesa y cerraba los ojos-. Primero la partida de Adam, y ahora… Roy. Es mas de lo que puedo soportar.

-Tal vez sea una segunda oportunidad, para solucionar los problemas del pasado y recuperar a su hijo.

La mujer mayor la miro con una dureza que Riza jamás había visto en ella y que provoco cierta incomodita en la chica, ¿seria eso lo que Roy había tenido que soportar año tras año en sus primeros años? Si fue así, entendía en parte su deseo de constante rebelión.

-Solo tengo un hijo, y lo he perdido- dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie-. Espero, querida, que no sea necesario tener que volver a repetírtelo.

Asintió en silencio mientras la veía alejarse. Si de una cosa estaba segura Riza, era de que al igual que Roy, no siempre se le daba bien acatar todas las normas, y al parecer esa seria una de ellas.

————————————————————0—————————————

En innumerables ocasiones Roy había agradecido al destino por haber puesto a Maes en su camino. Su amistad había surgido como algo inesperado pero había sido quizás uno de los lazos más fuertes que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y era una de las pocas cosas que no lo había convertido en alguien completamente cínico con respecto a los sentimientos de los demás y los suyos propios.

-Así que has decidido quedarte- le dijo Maes después de tomar un trago de su copa y volver a mirar el rostro abatido de su amigo-. La invitación a quedarte en mi casa sigue en pie, no se si podrás vivir un par de días mas bajo el mismo techo que tu madre sin que alguno de los dos termine diciéndose cosas horribles.

-Lo tendré presente, y si me ves llegar alguna noche en malas condiciones, podrás jactarte de que tenias razón- Roy se recostó en su silla y dejo escapar un lento suspiro-. Esta es lejos la mayor estupidez que he hecho… Quedarme en casa, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

-Quizás… Roy, no tiene nada que ver con Riza, ¿verdad?

-No- se apresuro a responder el joven coronel, pero la respuesta le sonó tan falsa que hubiera preferido guardar silencio, sobre todo al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Maes-. Tengo un poco de curiosidad, no lo puedo negar.

-Ella estaba enamorada de tu hermano y que ahora tu interés…

- ¡No estoy interesado en ella!, solo quiero saber mas cosas sobre Adam, ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? Y si ella puede ayudarme, ¿Por qué negarme esa oportunidad? Además, esta Layla.

- ¿Layla? ¿Qué demonios tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

Si Roy quería ser sincero con el mismo, hasta ese momento no había tenido nada que ver, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba tan errado después de todo. Ella había dejado una posibilidad abierta por si el quería retomar su amista de antaño, y quizás ahora podría replantearse aquella idea.

-Hablamos anoche y, bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento que tome algunas decisiones en mi vida.

Maes lo miro incrédulo, pero intento recomponer su compostura habitual y lo miro con seriedad.

- ¿Sentar cabeza? ¿Formar una familia? ¿Casarte?

-No creo que sea necesario pensar en eso aun, pero ya que estoy aquí ¿por que no ver a donde nos lleva un poco mas de tiempo juntos? Ya no tengo diecisiete años y he vivido bastante, ahora quiero descansar un poco, de todo.

A pesar del evidente agotamiento que mostraba su amigo, Maes no se sentía del todo convencido con respecto a las razones que lo mantendrían allí. No creía que Roy estuviera interesado de verdad en Riza Hawkeye, pero por lo mucho que lo conocía, también estaba seguro de que indiferente no le era y no sabia hasta que punto preocuparse por ello. Lo mas recomendable era comentarlo con Gracia y que ella le aconsejara sobre lo que había que hacer.

-Entonces, creo que seria una buena idea que intentaras pasar mas tiempo con ella, así también te mantienes fuera del punto de mira de tu madre- le aconsejo Maes y sonrió abiertamente-. Vente mañana a cenar con Gracia y conmigo, y claro esta, invita a Layla. Si va a formar parte de tu vida, nosotros tenemos que darle el visto bueno, ¿no te parece?

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Formar una vida junto a alguien? No era una idea del todo mala, sin embargo se sintió algo inquieto cuando la imagen de cierta muchacha rubia se coló en sus pensamientos.

Era imposible, ella estaba fuera de su alcance por que así lo había decidido.

——————————————————0—————————————

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia, Layla corrió hacia la puerta sin dejar de preguntarse a quien se le ocurriría llamar tan tarde en la noche.

- ¿Si no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es…?- empezó a decir ella, pero se callo en cuanto vio a Roy apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Se que es muy tarde y que debes odiarme por estar aquí a esta hora pero hay algo que tengo que comunicarte.

Un terror frio se deposito en el pecho de la joven, sabia que Roy había ido a despedirse como lo había hecho años atrás y no sabia si esta vez seria capas de quedarse callada y aceptar su decisión así como así. Nuevamente sus esperanzas se caían a pedazos y la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de ella, sin embargo asintió y lo invito a pasar con un gesto silencioso.

Cuando sintió que Roy unió sus labios a los suyos, una pequeña llama de esperanza volvió a encenderse en su pecho, y cuando el se separo de ella y volvió a sonreírle, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que sus plegarias habían sido oídas.

- ¿Crees que podrás aguantarme un par de días mas aquí, Layla? Una vez me fui sin mirar atrás pero ahora, se que me arrepentiría para siempre si no me arriesgara por lo menos una vez. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella le echo los brazos al cuello riendo llena de alegría.

- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Oh, Roy!, estoy tan contenta, tenia tanto miedo de que te marcharas como la ultima vez y que me dejaras… - se callo de golpe algo ruborizada por sus atropelladas palabras-. Lo siento, tus decisiones son tuyas y yo no tengo por que cuestionaras ni entrometerme.

-Pero en esta ocasión me alegro de que lo hayas hecho- el le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-. Eres una poderosa razón para no salir huyendo de aquí y darme el tiempo que necesito para sanar mis heridas.

-Espero no decepcionarte- dijo Layla con la ilusión reflejada en los ojos.

-No lo harás- respondió Roy mientras la atraía hacia el para abrazarla, y por dentro rogaba que en algún momento, las palabras que había dicho esa noche se convirtieran en verdad y que sus dudas y anhelos desaparecieran.

Elizabeth Hawkeye, era y siempre seria, la novia de su hermano.

—————————————————0——————————————

Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el nuevo chap, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo que tuve abandonada esta historia, besos y que estén bien, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_**El perdón es una falsa expectativa y fantasía,**_

_**que siempre la tenemos y**_

_**que nos ayuda a vivir de falsas ilusiones**_

**Capitulo 5: Falsas ilusiones.**

- ¡No puedes decirme que no! Esta noche Maes y Roy cenaran en casa y tú tienes que estar allí, Riza. No puedes dejarme en desventaja numérica. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo difícil que puede llegar a ser intentar lidiar con esos dos.

Gracia miro a su amiga con ojos cargados de suplicas y sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios de Riza.

-Quizás Maes imaginaba una cena con ustedes tres, Gracia. ¿Cuántos años hace que no ven a Roy por tanto tiempo? Es de lo más normal que pretenda pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el, ustedes tienen todo un pasado en común, en cambio yo soy solo una desconocida.

-No, eres mi amiga- prosiguió Gracia-. Además estoy segura de que a Roy le agradas, vamos, Riza. Dime que si.

Riza no podía evitar sentirse un poco tentada con aquella idea, la posibilidad de ver a Roy en un entorno que le resultara mas comodo que en los que se habían encontrado en sus anteriores platicas era una buena posibilidad para saber un poco mas sobre el.

Aquella mañana no lo encontró en casa cuando se levanto, y no pudo evitar cierta decepción al ver frustrados sus intentos para tener mas tiempo de platicar con Roy para intentar una reconciliación con Alice, pero ahora Gracia le presentaba una nueva oportunidad…

-Creo que aceptare la invitación. Solo espero que tengas razón y que ni Maes ni Roy se sientan incómodos por mi presencia.

- ¿Cómo podrían sentirse incómodos contigo, Riza? Eres una joven estupenda, además, creo que has estado pensando bastante en serio en lo que te dije sobre proporcionarles a Alice y Roy una nueva oportunidad para solucionar sus diferencias, ¿tengo razón en eso, amiga?

-Podría decirse que si- respondió la joven intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto-. Pero no sigamos hablando de eso, ¿Qué tal los planes de la boda?

La expresión de alegría de Gracia cambio por completo a una de descontento y fastidio. Suspiro ruidosamente y miro a su amiga con desesperación.

-No te cases nunca, Riza. No, mejor dicho, cásate en secreto y no permitas que nadie se involucre en tus planes.

-¿Tan malo es?- pregunto la rubia divertida.

-Lo peor, mi madre y la de Maes no se ponen de acuerdo en nada: el numero de invitados, el tipo de flores para la ceremonia, lo que se servirá en la comida… pareciera como si mi opinión no contara y yo no fuera mas que un mero adorno, como… -Gracia soltó una risita nerviosa- como si yo solo fuera algo imprescindible en la boda pero que por el momento no tengo participación alguna.

- ¿Y Maes que dice al respecto? No creo que el permita…

- ¡Maes! ¡Por Dios, Riza! Maes no hace más que decirme que no me preocupe de nada, que todo saldrá bien y que lo único importante es que nos casemos y ya. Ni una opinión, creo que ni siquiera recordara cuando tiene que casarse ni a que hora tiene que asistir a la ceremonia. Sera un completo fracaso.

Riza no era capas de entender toda la magnitud de la frustración y nerviosismo de su amiga. Era cierto que ella también había estado nerviosa ante la perspectiva de su matrimonio con Adam, pero como habían acordado casarse en año siguiente, los planes de boda solo habían quedado en eso, en planes. Aun así, el dolor por lo que podría haber tenido y no tuvo se apodero de ella, pero rápidamente se dijo que era egoísta e intento cambiar el rumbo de sus emociones.

-Entonces, si todo les parece tan complicado, ¿por que no se casan en secreto y ya esta?

Gracia abrió la boca dispuesta a rebatir, pero luego la cerró y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre me mataría…, y la de Maes también por todo lo que han trabajado para que todo salga a la perfección. Si soy honesta contigo debo reconocer que yo esperaba algo mucho mas sencillo, una boda pequeña con algunos amigos y la familia. No tengo ni la menor idea de en que momento esto paso a ser un verdadero circo- la joven soltó una carcajada y se cubrió la boca con la mano, nerviosa-. Me estoy comportando como una verdadera histérica, pero es que todo parece tan complicado.

Riza la abrazo y sin poder evitarlo Gracia rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras oía sin comprender mucho las palabras de consuelo que su amiga le prodigaba. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmada, se separo del abrazo de la joven y se seco los ojos.

-Lo importante, Gracia- dijo Riza con una sonrisa-, es que a pesar de todo ustedes se quieren.

-Te juro que luego de esto, a veces hasta lo dudo.

————————————————0—————————————

Maes estaba algo nervioso mientras ayudaba a su novia a ultimar los detalles para la cena. Esa tarde Gracia estaba especialmente difícil y cuando le comunico que había invitado a Riza a cenar, no fue capas de mencionarle que a su vez Roy también había invitado a alguien más.

En un comienzo la idea de que su amigo fuera acompañado de Layla le había parecido adecuada, además de que proporcionaría la oportunidad perfecta para que Gracia y la joven limaran las asperezas de su niñez, pero ahora, la idea le parecía desastrosa y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que ocurriría en la cena. Solo esperaba que Riza sirviera como un amortiguador ante la catástrofe y no como un catalizador para provocar la misma.

El timbre sonó sobresaltándolo y sacándolo a la vez de sus tormentosos pensamientos, Gracia le sonrió mientras le indicaba con un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Roy, ¿Por qué no vas a abrir tú mientras yo termino con esto?

-Claro, claro… Yo me encargo.

Maes se apresuro hasta la puerta y suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Riza de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Espero no ser una molestia? Gracia me invito…- Riza se vio interrumpida cuando Maes sujetándola del brazo la obligo a entrar y la acerco hasta el para poder hablarle en un tono mas confidencial.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Riza, este es un asunto de vida o muerte.

La joven lo miro sorprendida con una sonrisa en los labios que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al observar en la expresión de Maes que no estaba bromeando.

- ¿Tienes problemas con Gracia, Maes?

-Aun no, pero estoy seguro de que los tendré- el joven se paso la mano por el cabello desordenándolo y suspiro-. Roy también esta invitado a cenar y existe un pequeño inconveniente, algo que no le dije a Gracia y ahora…

- ¡Riza!, no sabes que gusto me da que hayas venido- Gracia corrió a saludarla-. Pensé que era Roy, y que Maes y el habían empezado algunas de aquellas conversaciones en las que se olvidan de todo el mundo. Tú sabes.

El parloteo de la chica prosiguió, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que tanto su novio como la recién llegada intercambiaran mas de una mirada interrogativa. Finalmente cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, Maes soltó un suspiro de profundo fastidio antes de dirigirse a abrir.

-Esta vez si que tiene que ser Roy, jamás ha sido capaz de llegar puntual a ningún sitio, si no fuera mi amigo ya habría dejado de invitarlo a casa.

-Lo tendré presente para la próxima ocasión, Gracia- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía a saludar a la muchacha. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Riza, intento mostrarse mas reservado y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Eso quiere decir que si la próxima vez no puedo llegar puntal más me vale no aparecerme por aquí?

-Claro que no, tonto. Solo intento decir que…- Gracia se callo de golpe a ver entrar a Maes escoltando a Layla que le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Ella también intento sonreír, pero el gesto le salió mas como una mueca por lo tensa que estaba-. No sabia que vendrías acompañado, Roy.

La tensión en el ambiente era evidente, y Riza no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte, ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba tener la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Roy sobre el asunto de su partida, algo sucedía para arruinarlo?

-Lamento si te he incomodado, pero cuando Mae me invito y le comente sobre Layla el me dijo que estarías de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto- se apresuro a decir Gracia con una sonrisa-. Solo ha sido la sorpresa.

Cuando Maes vio la mirada envenenada que le dirigió su novia cuando pensó que nadie la vería, comprendió que tendría graves problemas y mataría a Roy por ser tan hablador. Solo hubiera bastado con decir que el llevar a Layla a cenar había sido una idea de último momento.

Intentar calmar a su prometida, no seria nada fácil.

——————————————————0———————————————

- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así?- Gracia saco una fuente con ensalada y casi la rompe al apoyarla en la encimera-. El sabe que ella no me agrada.

-Las diferencias que tuvieron fueron hace años, Gracia, tu misma me has dicho que solo eran tonterías infantiles y que Roy y ella siempre habían tenido una relación- le recordó Riza intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pero esta es una cena entre amigos. Ella no tenia por que venir. Yo no la quiero aquí y ahora no puedo decirle que se vaya porque Maes se enfadaría conmigo y por eso motivo yo tendré que enfadarme con el y la boda. ¡Maldición! Esto es un mal augurio, lo se, lo presiento…

-Solo es una cena, y si ellos han comenzado a salir juntos, no tiene nada de malo que la haya traído esta noche, ¿verdad?

A Riza le hubiera gustado el poder creer en lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo se sentía casi tan violenta como Gracia, quizás en parte por ver lo molesta que estaba su amiga, por presentir el problema que se avecinaría con Maes o simplemente por que consideraba que Roy no podía ser mas insensible al empezar una relación a los pocos días de la muerte de Adam. Aun así oculto su malestar, recubriéndose de su aparente tranquilidad como lo hacia siempre.

-Si no fuera por ti, ya habría matado a Maes esta noche, pero… Lo lamento, no tenia pensado que tuvieras que soportar mis berrinches durante todo el día, yo creí que una cena entre los cuatro podría servirte a ti para poder hablar con Roy y quizás a mi para pasar algo de tiempo tranquila con Maes. Por lo visto no he hecho más que equivocarme.

En ese momento Roy entro en la cocina y sintió como la mirada critica de Riza se posaba sobre el. ¡El no había hecho nada malo! O por lo menos lo creía así, sin embargo allí estaba ella criticándolo con una sola mirada, haciéndolo sentir el peor ser humano sobre la tierra por el simple echo de haber invitado a alguien a cenar con ellos.

-Gracia, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- le dijo el con delicadeza.

-Después, Roy. La cena se enfriara y bueno… - ella lo beso en la majilla-. Solo intentemos pasar de la forma más agradable esta noche, ¿quieres?

-Claro.

Cuando Gracia salió de la cocina, Riza también parecía dispuesta a seguirla, sin embargo Roy le bloqueo la salida ganándose otra mirada de reproche de sus ojos ambarinos.

- ¿También crees que merezco las penas del infierno por haber traído una amiga a cenar?

-Por lo que Gracia me ha dicho, tu compañera es mucho mas que una simple "amiga", y a mi lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado.

-Sin embargo por la forma molesta en la que me hablas y miras no pareciera que fuera así de sencillo. Layla es una buena amiga y quizás si tengas razón, puede que seamos mas que simples amigos, pero eso era lo que tu querías ¿no?, que me quedara por un par de días aquí.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de indignación ante la acusación implícita de Roy, ¿acaso el sugería que si el tenia ahora una pareja era por darle el gusto a ella? Maldito arrogante.

-Si mal no recuerdo, te sugerí quedarte un par de días mas, no que buscaras una novia en ese par de días.

- ¿Y que mas querías que hiciera aquí?- respondió Roy con una sonrisa arrogante-. Me veo en la obligación de buscar algo a lo que dedicar mi tiempo.

-Es increíble lo diferente que eres de tu hermano, el jamás…

- ¡Yo no soy mi hermano!- Roy la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza para obligarla a que lo mirara. Los ojos de Riza parecían querer fulminarlo-. Así que lo mejor será que te metas en esa linda cabecita lo siguiente, aparte de un apellido, Adam y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, y mientras mas comparaciones busques, mas decepcionada te sentirás, así que deja de compararme con el porque jamás daré la talla a lo que tu esperas.

- ¡Yo nunca he esperado nada de ti! ¡Tú eres el que ha aparecido de la noche a la mañana para complicar la vida de todos los que estábamos aquí! ¡Tu eres el que esta creando problemas en el noviazgo de Gracia y Maes, el que discute constantemente con su madre, el que me…!- ella se callo avergonzada, dispuesta a salir de allí lo mas rápido posible para volver a la seguridad de la compañía de sus amigos, pero Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué, Riza? ¿Qué es lo que provoco en ti?

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa. Lo miro a los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Rencor… Rencor porque tú sigues vivo y Adam me ha abandonado.

Roy se quedo mirándola asombrado, dolido y confuso por las palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de ella. No era su culpa el que Adam hubiera muerto, y sin embargo para ella era como si lo fuese… igual que su madre.

Riza bajo la mirada y antes de que el pudiera contestar nada mas, huyo de su lado lo mas de prisa posible.

—————————————————0———————————————

La noche había sido un verdadero desastre, pensó Roy con molestia. La cena en casa de su amigo no había hecho mas que aumentar la brecha que lo separaba de Riza Hawkeye, ella prácticamente tenia que odiarlo ahora si ya no lo hacia desde antes, pero ¿no era eso lo que el quería?

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Layla también se había sentido un poco mal esa noche, y no era para menos luego de lo difícil que había sido todo. Por mucho que Maes y Gracia intentaran que todo trascurriera de forma normal, solo hacia falta ser muy poco observador para captar la frialdad de la recepción que le dispensaron. Y aun así, a Roy lo que mas le había molestado fueron las palabras de Riza.

No era justo ni sano el seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, quizás lo mejor seria irse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible y esta vez sin mirar atrás, ¿pero que había esperado? ¿Qué su madre se mostrara feliz de verlo? ¿Qué las cosas por una vez funcionaran entre ellos?

Falsas ilusiones. Sueños imposibles.

La noche estaba algo helada, pero quizás como un gesto de rebeldía prefirió quedarse unos minutos más en el jardín. Se sentó apartado de la ventana de la habitación de su madre e intento poner un poco de orden a sus caóticos pensamientos.

Regresar a Central… esa era lejos la mejor opción de todas, pero ¿no era acaso también la mas cobarde? El salir huyendo nunca había sido una opción para el y sin embargo ahora la idea parecía tan tentadora… ¿Habrían sido mas fáciles las cosas si Elizabeth Hawkeye no hubiera estado allí? ¿Si ella y su hermano no hubieran sido novios?

Se meso el cabello algo desesperado, las respuestas a sus preguntas parecían no llegar y no creía justo intentar que Maes se involucrara en sus problemas, al parecer ya tenia suficientes con Gracia.

-Si piensas quedarte aquí fuera toda la noche lo mas seguro será que pilles una gripe, coronel. Y si tienes planeado regresar a Central, no creo que te atraiga mucho la idea de sentirte fatal durante todo el viaje, ¿verdad?

Roy observo a la joven que lo miraba indolente a una distancia prudente. No sonreía y en sus ojos ámbar se apreciaban los turbulentos sentimientos que agitaban su alma.

- ¿Vienes a criticarme otra vez Riza? ¿Hay algo mas que desees decirme?

Ella se mordió el labio, quizás para contener una serie de insultos o por pura desesperación, pero Roy no se sentía capaz de mostrarse benevolente en esos momentos con ella. Cuando la vio avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia el, por primera vez tuvo miedo por lo que fuera a suceder.

-Yo… yo…- Riza tomo aire y lo miro fijamente, pero luego volver a clavar su mirada en el suelo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo por más tiempo, se acerco a Roy, le echo los brazos al cuello y comenzó a hablar a toda prisa-: Lamento mucho lo que te dije hoy, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya y yo… todavía estoy demasiado afectada y dolida por lo de Adam, pero tu no tienes culpa de nada, Roy. De nada.

Antes de que Roy tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, ella se aparto y salió corriendo rumbo a la casa. El dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, al parecer, esa noche tampoco podría dormir tranquilamente, sin embargo el peso que sentía en el corazón iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

--0--

Ya chicas, el chap de esta semana, espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vuelvo una vez más a enredarme en la **____confusión__,_

_**pienso en ti más de lo normal,**_

_**aún sabiendo que puedo quebrantar**__**...**_

_**y que junto a ti jamás conoceré lo que es amar.**_

**Capitulo 6: Confundidos.**

Riza miro nuevamente el reloj en la pared y volvió a hacerse un ovillo en la cama, no se sentía muy bien esa mañana y lo pero de todo era que el motivo lo tenía demasiado claro: Roy Mustang.

Apenas había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no había hecho más que dar vueltas en su cama y ni siquiera tenia aun las cosas muy claras; sentía el incontrolable deseo de marcharse, ir junto a su abuelo y dejar que el la cuidara y protegiera como cuando era niña, sin embargo sabia que la salida mas fácil no seria precisamente la que le daría una mayor tranquilidad, por el contrario, estaba segura de que si lo hacia se sentiría aun peor de lo que estaba, sintiendo que le había fallado a todo el mundo, especialmente a Adam.

- ¡Oh, Adam! ¿Qué hago ahora?

La verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, la pena había logrado provocar que el mundo que conocía y al que estaba acostumbrada, poco a poco se fuera cayendo a pedazos y las dudas no la dejaban en paz.

Riza recordó el día en que ella y Adam se conocieron, solo basto con que se vieran una sola vez para que todo en ella se revelara, como con una sola mirada ella tuvo la certeza de que el debía formar parte de su vida y Adam le confeso en una ocasión que a el le había ocurrido algo parecido.

Almas gemelas. Predestinados…

Y ahora sin embargo, había sido la misma vida quien se había encargado de separarlos para siempre. De quitárselo.

¿Y Roy?

Si, el hermano mayor de Adam se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo problema en su ya caótica existencia, y la noche anterior ella había experimentado por culpa de Roy un sinfín de emociones que iban desde la rabia, por lo que había ocurrido en la cena con Gracia y Maes, hasta la culpabilidad y la vergüenza por sus desmedidas palabras y su falta de autocontrol.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de mostrarse tan mala y egoísta? ¿Acaso la muerte de Adam la había insensibilizado hasta ese punto? ¡Oh, Dios! El se sentiría tan avergonzado de ella…

Riza no quería que fuera así, además sabia que con las palabras que habían salido de sus labios habían causado mucho daño a Roy, y a pesar de los muchos errores que a su parecer había cometido y de la infinidad de defectos que le encontraba, tenia que ser objetiva y admitir que para el joven militar también era un hecho doloroso la prematura e inesperada muerte de su hermano menor.

Una agradable sensación de tranquilidad se apodero de ella, como si el hecho de reconocer que existía alguien mas que sufría tanto como ella por la perdida de un ser amado fuera un alivio inmenso, la confirmación de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era real y tenia derecho a estar triste.

Una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

Si, durante todos los días anteriores había tenido derecho a estar triste, pero desde ese momento tendría que esforzarse en renegar de la pena, comenzar una nueva vida.

-Es lo que tú hubieses querido, Adam, que no me dejara morir por esto, ¿verdad?

En el fondo de su corazón sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquila.

―――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――――

Riza había buscado a Alice en cuanto se levanto ya que necesitaba tener algunas cuantas palabras con ella, sin embargo la madre de Adam había salido sin dar aviso de una hora de llegada, y Riza tenia en presentimiento que su inesperada desaparición tenia que ver con el hecho de que Roy estuviera alojando en la casa.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, Riza estaba mas convencida que nunca de que la mejor forma de lograr una rápida reconciliación entre Roy y su madre era aprovechar ese momento, en el que aun ambos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Adam. Buscar la verdadera razón del quiebre entre madre e hijo y trabajar el terreno para que pudieran volver a crear lazos de afecto.

A la joven se le hacia imposible creer que Alice jamás sintiera algo de afecto por su hijo mayor. Riza estaba muy segura de que en algún momento de su vida, Alice tenía que haber querido a Roy, aunque fuera un poco.

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus cavilaciones. Suspiro frustrada y se apresuro a ir a ver quien era.

Riza intento forzar una sonrisa al encontrarse frente a frente a la joven que la miraba con interés desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo estaba segura de que había sido un gesto tan frio y falso como el que le dedicara Gracia la tarde anterior.

-Hola Riza, es un placer volver a verte- le dijo Layla con tranquilidad y cortesía-. Espero no molestar tan temprano, pero me gustaría poder hablar un momento con Roy si no es un inconveniente.

-Creo que si lo es, el aun esta durmiendo- contesto Riza de no muy buenas maneras. Ella misma se asusto de su forma de actuar, no sabia que diablos le ocurría para tratar así a una muchacha a la qua acababa de conocer y que no le había hecho nada a ella. Quizás se debiera a que la relacionaba con el mal rato que había tenido que pasar Gracia por su culpa.

-Bueno…- Layla la observo de forma cautelosa y luego sonrió-, lo esperare. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Algo en el interior de Riza le advirtió que no cayera en el juego de esa muchacha; a pesar de mostrarse dulce y agradable, estaba claro que en ese momento sentía amenazada su relación con Roy y que no seria una buena perdedora.

¿Pero en que demonios estaba prensando?, se pregunto Riza espantada, en ningún momento Roy había hecho algún comentario de que no le interesara seguir saliendo con Layla, por el contrario, le había dicho que seria una buena manera de pasar el tiempo mientras el estuviera allí, y Riza no tenia nada que perder, pero aun así…

-Claro, ¿te gustaría beber algo?

Layla volvió a dedicarle una amable sonrisa que a Riza le resulto insoportable.

-Un te, gracias.

Durante unos breves segundos la joven rubia sintió la tentación de arrojarle la infusión por la cabeza e ir a comunicar a Roy que su "amiguita" lo estaba esperando, sin embargo, tuvo una de sus mejores ideas y no pudo contener una sonrisa que curvo sus labios.

Si ni Roy ni Alice parecían dispuestos a cooperar en darle información acerca de lo ocurrido años atrás, seguramente aquella joven que intentaba demostrar a todas luces que conocía a Roy tan bien como la palma de su mano estaría mas que dispuesta a ayudarla, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle que ella tenia todo el derecho de estar en ese lugar mientras que Riza era una completa desconocida.

――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――――

Layla observaba con atención todo lo que la rodeaba, respiro profundamente intentando controlar sus temores y la rabia… si, estaba llegando a sentirse realmente molesta con Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Antes de la cena del día anterior, no había tenido ningún motivo para sentirse así, incluso la reservada joven le había provocado simpatía y se sintió muy mal por ella cuando supo que su prometido había muerto, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de querer mostrarle apoyo.

La reacción de Gracia por su presencia la entendía, incluso, se la había esperado, pero la de aquella joven… y lo peor de todo fue la actitud de Roy después de hablar, con ella. Layla sabia que ambos habían discutido, pero nunca se espero que el se lo tomara tan mal, Roy era el que siempre le restaba importancia a los asuntos y seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora no se estaba comportando así y ella tenia miedo de que la razón fuera Riza Hawkeye.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- Riza le tendió la taza y se sentó frente a ella-. No creo que Roy tarde mucho, estos días se ha levantado relativamente temprano.

- ¿Te llevas bien con el?- pregunto la joven interesada-. Después de la muerte de tu prometido, quizás no aceptes con facilidad el regreso de Roy. Ellos eran muy diferentes entre si.

- Evito hacer esas comparaciones- se apresuro a contestar Riza, sin embargo un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad la embargo al recordar que Roy la había acusado de hacer exactamente aquello-. En realidad no era mucho lo que sabia sobre Roy hasta que llego aquí… y aun así no es mucho lo que he logrado averiguar sobre el.

Layla sonrió.

-Es bastante reservado con su vida privada.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue lo que realmente ocurrió entre el y Alice. Adam nunca tuvo muy claro lo que en verdad paso y se que para el fue muy dolorosa esta separación forzada de su hermano.

-Lamento enterarme de algo así, sin embargo preferiría que la próxima vez que tuvieras alguna duda me la consultaras directamente a mi, Riza.

Ambas jóvenes se voltearon sorprendías al oír que Roy entraba en la habitación. No parecía molesto, pero cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Riza, ella supo que tenían otra conversación pendiente.

- ¡Roy!- Layla se puso de pie y se acerco para abrazarlo-. He venido temprano porque pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos, quizás ir a algún sitio, o no se, algo que tu desees hacer.

Roy le sonrió intentando evitar demostrar la molestia que sentía, además no tenia muchas ganas de salir de casa. Tenia que hablar con Riza sobre algunos asuntos antes de decidir que hacer los próximos días.

-Quizás mas tarde podríamos ir a dar un paseo. Layla, pero ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Layla sintió como la rabia la recorría cuando noto la evidente tensión que existía entre Riza y Roy. Le hubiera gustado creer que todo era imaginación suya sin embargo estaba segura de que en esos pocos días había habido entre ellos algo mas que unas cuantas palabras de consuelo.

No podía ser que Riza fuera un peligro para su reciente relación. No podía serlo, ella no deseaba que lo fuera.

-Entiendo- Layla le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla-. Nos veremos mas tarde, Roy, quizás quieras venir a cenar a casa. Ahora será mejor que me marche, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Hasta luego, Riza, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Roy asintió, lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Riza y acompaño a Layla hasta la puerta sintiéndose un ser despreciable por estar jugando con ella de esa forma, pero desde hacia unos días hasta esa parte, su vida se había trasformado en un verdadero caos y no estaba muy seguro de cómo ni cuando saldría de el.

――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

-Supongo que estas molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

Roy observo a Riza que estaba sentada mientras fingía leer un libro. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante su aparente tranquilidad.

-Estoy llegando a creer que el enfadarme contigo no es de ninguna utilidad. Eres inmune a las malas palabras y a las amenazas, Elizabeth.

Ella se rio, Roy la observo asombrado por el hecho de que por primera vez no estuviera a la defensiva con el. Era agradable observarla tranquila y contenta… pero nuevamente la culpabilidad lo golpeo al recordarse que ella era la prometida de su hermano muerto. No una chica cualquiera a la que pudiera admirar.

-Si conocieras a mi abuelo lo entenderías- le dijo Riza divertida-. No se cansaba de regañarme y amenazarme, sin embargo nunca fue capas de cumplir aquellas amenazas. Adam solía decir que me había malcriado y que ahora iba a tener que ser el quien cargara conmigo- sin poder evitarlo su semblante se ensombreció-. Parece que no va a tener que ser así.

Un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la joven pero se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, aun así, Roy se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Deberías llorar si quieres hacerlo, no es bueno guardarse las emociones. Solo consiguen envenenarnos cada vez más y el dolor en vez de ir mitigándose nos va carcomiendo por dentro.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Roy?- ella lo observo con sus ojos ámbar fijos en el, ya no lloraba pero pequeñas lagrimas bordeaban sus pestañas y le daba un brillo sospechoso a sus ojos.

-Supongo- reconoció el encogiéndose de hombros-, solo quiero ayudarte, y quizás que podamos ser amigos.

- Amigos… ¡Dios mío!, si aceptara algo así Alice me mataría, y aun así…

-Seria lo que querría Adam- termino el por ella-. Y creo que es lo que mas necesitas en este momento, contar con apoyo, tener alguien con quien hablar y que te entienda.

Riza se sonrojo al ver que Roy le había sujetado la mano y que el también la estaba mirando de una forma extraña. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada y aunque sabia que deseaba apartarse de su lado parecía como si una fuerza mayor a ella se lo impidiera.

-Roy… creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación…

-Eres la mayor sorpresa que me encontré al llegar aquí, Elizabeth, y no se como afrontar esto que esta ocurriendo. No sabes como me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, que no fueras…

El llamado a la puerta los sobresalto. Riza tenia las mejillas encendidas y Roy se maldijo por no controlar sus palabras, se puso de pie para ir a ver quien era e intentar recuperar un poco la calma.

Apenas había abierto unos cuantos centímetros la puerta cuando alguien se le colgó al cuello llorando desconsoladamente, solo la mata de cabello castaño le indico que se trataba de Gracia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Riza que en ese momento observaba la escena preocupada. Gracia levanto la vista y mirando a su amiga volvió a estallar en lagrimas.

-Maes y yo… ya no vamos a casarnos. He roto el compromiso.

――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Ya chicas, esta listo el chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas las que leen y si Dios quiere nos leemos las próxima semana, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siempre hay temores**_

_**cuando se tiene que tomar una decisión**_

_**y se teme a lo desconocido**_

**Capitulo 7: Una ruptura puede significar otro comienzo.**

Riza se apresuro a abrazar a Gracia y dirigió una mirada desesperada en busca de la ayuda de Roy, quien a su vez parecía incluso mas confundido y asustado que la joven rubia, sin embargo y con todo cuidado, logro desprender a Gracia de los brazos de su amiga y la obligo a tomar asiento en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a casarte con Maes?- pregunto Roy intentando que no se notara el pánico en su voz.

-Bue… bueno- Gracia volvió a romper en sollozos descontrolados, acepto el pañuelo que le tendió el joven militar y cuando se sintió un poco mas tranquila intento continuar-. Hoy discutimos, ¿saben?... por lo de la ce… cena de anoche- se cubrió el rostro con las manos e intento calmarse un poco antes de proseguir, pero no lo lograba del todo-. Creo… no se en que momento comenzamos a gritarnos y luego… rompimos el compromiso.

- ¡¿Maes rompió el compromiso contigo?!- pregunto Riza sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno… no. La verdad es que fui yo, pero cuando le dije que ya no quería casarme con el… ¡Al principio me dijo que solo eran tonterías mías!- Gracia titubeo unos segundos-, luego, cuando le aclare que realmente no pensaba casarme con el, me miro furioso y se marcho.

-Solo debe ser otra discusión sin importancia entre novios. Siempre ocurre y luego se reconcilian y todos volvemos a ser felices- aseguro Roy y sonrió-. Te aseguro que para mañana estará todo solucionado.

Los ojos castaños de Gracia se clavaron en el y lo fulmino con la mirada. Roy borro en un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Maes y tu son iguales! ¡No se toman nada en serio!, pero te aseguro Roy Mustang, que esta vez no es otra estúpida discusión sin sentido entre novios. ¡No pienso casarme con Maes nunca en mi vida! ¡Nunca!

- Roy ¿Por qué no vas un momento a la cocina y le preparas a Gracia un poco de te?- le pidió Riza con tranquilidad, pero en su expresión se apreciaba la velada amenaza de que saliera de allí antes de que empeorara las cosas o ella misma lo mataría.

-Claro… yo voy a la cocina- se apresuro a contestar el joven militar y desapareció casi al instante.

Gracia miro a su amiga con los ojos hinchados y enrojecido y volvió a romper en angustiados sollozos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Riza? Maes ya no me quiere y yo… me quiero morir porque estoy sin el.

-Vamos, vamos. Creo que el asegurar que Maes ya no te quiere es demasiado. Por lo que he visto entre ustedes, esta claro que el te adora, y quizás, en parte Roy tiene razón y esta es solo una discusión mas entre novios. Recuerda que ambos están nerviosos por la boda.

- ¡No!- insistió la joven castaña con convicción-. Maes invito a esa… esa arpía a cenar ayer sabiendo que yo no la querría allí, con nosotros. Si me amara tanto como dice no lo habría hecho.

-Bueno, querida, si somos objetivas tenemos que reconocer que el verdadero culpable en ese asunto fue Roy. Lo deberías culpar a Maes por algo que no estaba en sus manos, ¿no crees?

Durante unos breves segundos, pareció que Gracia encontraba razonable lo que Riza le estaba diciendo, y la esperanza de una futura y pronta reconciliación de la joven pareja empezó a crecer en el pecho de Riza. Sin embargo, Gracia negó obstinadamente con la cabeza.

-No, ya no hay solución. Maes y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por ese motivo no nos debemos casar. Imagínate lo que sufriríamos si tenemos hijos, y luego las cosas no funcionan…

Roy entro a la sala junto en el momento en que la joven rompía en nuevos e inconsolables sollozos.

Para el, que había sido amigo de Maes y de Gracia durante tanto tiempo la situación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para solucionar el problema le resultaba frustrante y deprimente.

-Tranquila, cariño- le dijo con dulzura Roy mientras depositaba la tasa humeante entre las manos frías y temblorosas de su amiga- ya veras como esto pasara. Maes no es tan idiota como para dejarte marchar así como así. Fueron muchísimos años los que le costo conseguirte, ¿no?

Una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios de Gracia, sin embargo aquel gesto desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Roy miro a Riza que le indico con un gesto casi imperceptible que la siguiera. Ambos salieron de la sala, evitando la mirada vacía y perdida de Gracia, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de su ausencia.

-Tienes que hablar con Maes- le dijo Riza mientras descolgaba de la percha el abrigo de Roy, se lo ponía en las manos y lo empujaba despacio hacia la puerta-. Debes hacerlo recapacitar. No puede negarse a casarse con Gracia, piensa en todos los preparativos que han hecho para la boda.

-Por lo que he oído, Riza, es ella quien se esta negando a casarse con Maes. Yo no creo que a el esto le cause mucha satisfacción.

-Es lo mismo- insistió la joven-. Ahora ve con Maes y trata de solucionar pronto este problema.

Roy salió resignado de la casa y miro por última ves a la muchacha que aun seguía observándolo desde la puerta.

-Me deberás una muy grande, Riza… Además, seguimos teniendo una conversación pendiente.

Un leve rubor asomo a las pálidas mejillas de Riza y Roy sonrió para sus adentros. Primero intentaría solucionar la complicada vida amorosa de sus amigos, y luego… se ocuparía de la suya propia.

―――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Cuando un Maes desarreglado, sin peinar y oliendo a alcohol lo recibió en la puerta de su casa, Roy no pudo mostrarse mas sorprendido.

Durante los muchos años que había durado su amistad, Maes siempre había sabido soportar hasta las peores situaciones, ahora, sin embargo, se le veía al borde de la desesperación… y por culpa de una mujer.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gruño el joven mientras se hacia a un lado para que Roy pudiera pasar.

-También me alegro de verte- dijo Roy con una sonrisa. Cuando Maes lo miro, molesto, el también se puso serio-. Bueno… quería ver como te encontrabas.

-Ya me has visto. Ahora vete por donde viniste.

-Nada de eso, amigo mío, primero vamos a hablar.

- ¿De que, Roy? ¿De lo estúpido que he sido o sobre que por tu culpa en estos momentos vuelvo a ocupar un lugar en la lista de los solteros- dijo Maes mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Por unos breves minutos Roy tuvo la tentación de decirle que aquello de ser nuevamente un hombre libre no era tan terrible, pero viendo la expresión ausente de su amigo, prefirió guardarse su opinión.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido con Layla, jamás imagine que el llevarla a cenar ayer provocaría un quiebre en tu relación con Gracia.

-Descuida, esa solo fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Roy; pero te aseguro que existían miles de pequeños detalles que provocaron esta crisis- una sonrisa triste cruzo el rostro de Maes-. Gracia me dijo que yo no la quería, que no me importaban la boda ni ella.

- ¿Y eso es verdad?- pregunto Roy un poco inseguro, ganándose como respuesta una mirada furibunda de su amigo.

- ¡Claro que no!, yo estoy enamorado de ella y la boda… bueno, pensé que estaba feliz con toda esta preparación, yo solo intentaba no estorbarla y ahora ella me acusa de desinterés.

A pesar de intentar mostrarse neutral, Roy no podía evitar sentirse identificado con su amigo. Las bodas eran cosas de chicas, ¿o no?

-Bueno, Maes, quizás deberías haberle dicho todo esto a Gracia, ¿no lo crees?

-Y lo intente, pero ella se puso a llorar y me dijo que no podíamos casarnos, porque no estábamos hechos el unos para el otro ¿puedes creerlo? Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos ella va y me dice que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Solo esta confundida y… dolida- Roy le dio unas cuantas palmadita en la espalda como señal de apoyo-. Dale un poco de tiempo y explícale todo lo que me has dicho a mi, te comprenderá.

Los ojos verdes de Maes lo miraron llenos de escepticismo.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando sabes que lo que comprometes es tu corazón y tu felicidad, te aseguro que no estas tan dispuesto a sufrir. Duele demasiado si te arriesgas y fracasas.

El recuerdo de su infancia y adolescencia, y las continuas discusiones con su madre acudieron a su memoria de golpe. Hacia años que no recordaba nada de aquello, de algún modo el mismo se había prohibido recordar aquella etapa de su vida por considerarla una debilidad.

Comprometer la felicidad.

¿Acaso no había el huido de su madre para conservar lo poco que le quedaba de alegría en su vida?

En el momento en que se marcho de casa, estaba seguro de que había sido así, y durante los años que siguieron, esa seguridad de haber tomado la decisión correcta era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, y sin embargo… ¿Qué había ganado?

Libertad, tranquilidad, madurez; pero a cambio había perdido la única familia que había conocido, los últimos años de vida de su hermano, el sentimiento de pertenencia a un lugar determinado…

Roy se sobresalto al darse cuenta de hacia donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos y forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Maes que lo observaba preocupado.

-Ella te perdonara, cuando ya no se sienta tan mal por la discusión recapacitara y tu podrá volver a ganártela. Si en algo se equivoca Gracia es el en hecho de que nunca he conocido a dos personas que estuvieran mas predestinadas. Créeme, están hechos el uno para el otro.

―――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Riza corrió a la habitación de Roy en cuanto supo que el había llegado, hacia un rato que Gracia se había marchado un poco mas tranquila y se moría de curiosidad por saber que tal le había ido a Roy con su amigo.

La puerta estaba abierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces Riza entro algo agitada. Cuando Roy la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, ella se sobresaltó un poco. Nerviosa y arrepentida por su impulsividad.

-Lamento interrumpir… bueno, ¿Cómo te fue con Maes?

-Igual que a ti con Gracia, supongo. Esta ahogándose en alcohol y sintiéndose el ser mas desgraciado sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ya entrara en razón y volverá a conquistarla. No se quedara de brazos cruzados sabiendo que pude perderla para siempre.

-Espero que tengas razón, Gracia se ve tan triste y yo no se que mas hacer…- Riza se quedo callada al darse cuanta de que en ese momento Roy estaba deshaciendo sus maletas. Desde que había llegado a casa no había sacado más que lo necesario para pasar el día, ahora sin embargo estaba poniendo todo en perfecto orden-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Hasta donde yo se, pongo mis cosas en orden- le respondió Roy con su habitual aire divertido.

-Pero se supone que te vas en unos días, eso fue lo que me dijiste. Te quedarías solo el tiempo necesario, pero no mucho.

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión.

Riza noto como se le contraía el estomago ante aquella afirmación. Roy se quedaría, se quedaría en la casa y ella… estaba tan confundida.

- ¿Te… te quedaras? ¿En esta casa?

-Si- Roy dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poder mirarla con atención-. Me quedare en esta casa, por el momento.

- ¿Te quedas para siempre?

Una nueva sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, pero supongo que le tiempo necesario para aclarar algunos asuntos. Mi madre, ayudar a la reconciliación de Gracia y Maes, saber mas cosas sobre Adam… y tu.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- le pregunto ella notando la boca seca y el corazón desbocado.

-Aun no lo se, pero descuida, me quedare hasta averiguarlo.

Riza asintió y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Roy se quedaba y ella no sabia si sentirse angustiada o dichosa ante aquella noticia.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chap de esta semana, gracias a todas las que leen ando corriendo porque tengo que estudiar, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo que hoy **_

_**siente tu corazón, **_

_**mañana **_

_**lo entenderá tu cabeza**_.

**Capitulo 8: Enredos en el corazón.**

Roy estaba observando con una increíble fascinación los objetos que estaban dispersos por todo el salón. Muchos de ellos habían estado ahí desde que el recordaba: pequeñas figuras, cuadros… el recuerdo de toda una vida… imperecedera… ¿Cuánto había perdido en todos sus años de ausencia? O mejor dicho, ¿había ganado realmente algo en todos esos años?

De niño solía esconderse en el salón cuando sus padres discutían, no era muy a menudo pero odiaba esas ocasiones, así que la mayoría de las veces se llevaba con el a Adam y le contaba historias para que no se diera cuanta de lo que ocurría realmente. Un pequeño refugio para los dos… Su hermano había sido tan importante en su vida, y como tantas otras cosas, el había dejado que desapareciera de su complicado mundo. Volvía a estar solo.

-Te pareces demasiado a tu padre, pero nunca dude que seria así- Alice sonrió con tristeza-. Su viva imagen.

El se volvió sorprendido, incomodo por la presencia de Alice en la entrada del salón. Su madre lo observaba con una aire de tranquilidad que el siempre había recordado, como si nada en el mundo fuera capas de alterarla cuando tomaba alguna decisión, sin embargo por primera vez percibió cierto temor e indecisión en sus ojos. Algo parecido al miedo.

¿Podría acaso su madre sentirse incomoda en su presencia, sentir que se enfrentaba a un completo desconocido? No, lo dudaba mucho. Alice jamás sentía remordimientos por los actos que cometía en su vida.

-Lamento si eso te incomoda de alguna manera, madre, pero no fue algo sobre lo que pudiera decidir-. A pesar de intentar mostrarse despreocupado, Roy noto que cierto resentimiento se apodero de su voz. Odiaba admitir que ella aun lo afectaba de esa manera.

-No lo lamento, Roy. Eres su hijo, el siempre se sintió orgulloso de ello- le contesto Alice mientras tomaba asiento sin dejar de observarlo.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Alguna vez alcance tus altas expectativas, madre?

El silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta fue tan largo, que durante unos minutos Roy se convenció de que no le respondería, esa era una de las tácticas favoritas de su madre, cuando algo no le agradaba, simplemente lo ignoraba si no podía cambiarlo.

-Siempre fuiste un buen hijo, algo rebelde durante tu adolescencia y muy llevado a tus ideas, en eso eres igual a tu padre… pero para los demás siempre fuiste bueno en general. En la escuela, con tus amigos, incluso con Adam, el te extraño durante todos estos años.

Roy intento tragar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y sonrió con desgana.

-Yo… lamento no haberlo podido ver antes de… - Roy intento apartar la punzada de culpa que sentía-. Aun así madre, a tus ojos jamás podía compararme con Adam, ¿verdad?

Roy se maldijo por dejar que aquello lo afectara, se suponía que hacia años que aquel dolor había desaparecido… ¡debería haber desaparecido!, sin embargo, aun estaba ahí. Y dolía mucho.

-Adam es un asunto aparte, tu y el… bueno, no hay punto de comparación entre ustedes- Alice suspiro resignada, parecía sentirse agotada-. Tú eras el hijo de tu padre, nunca me opuse a lo que el esperaba de ti y cuando tu hermano nació… bueno, era lo que yo tenia.

-También yo era tu hijo, madre- le dijo el con cierto sarcasmo-. Durante mucho tiempo yo también te necesite, pero eso ya no importa.

Nuevamente aquel agotamiento se aprecio en los ojos de la Alice, pero ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-A veces, no tomamos las decisiones adecuadas- ella se puso de pie, una vez mas la mascara de tranquilidad imperturbable con que cubría su rostro volvió a ocultar aquella debilidad que por un momento Roy había percibido en ella-. Pero no sirve de nada vivir de lamentaciones, lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Entonces- Roy intento sonreír pero se sentía tan falso…- ¿No te arrepientes de nada de lo que has hecho, madre?

-De nada.

Una vez mas Roy se sintió como si tuviera diecisiete años, herido y rechazado, desesperado por la vida que le había tocado vivir e impotente… decidido a cambiarla… al precio que fuera.

Pero ya no era un joven inseguro y necesitado de cariño, era un hombre y como tal, aceptaba las cosas como ocurrían y tomaba sus propias decisiones. Había luchado y labrado su propio futuro a base de esfuerzo. Pero el pasado aun seguía siendo terriblemente doloroso.

-Me alegra saberlo. Aunque te cueste creerlo, en eso somos iguales.

Sin darle oportunidad a rebatir sus palabras, Roy abandono a toda prisa el salón rumbo a su habitación, apurando aun mas el paso cuando sintió el escozor de las lagrimas en los ojos.

En aquello no mentía, ambos eran iguales, ya que aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a reconocerlo, estaba seguro de que existían en sus vidas demasiadas cosas de las que si se arrepentían.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

- ¿Le escribes a tu abuelo?

Riza se llevo la mano al pecho sobresaltada y se giro furiosa para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Roy. La carta que estaba escribiendo se había estropeado por culpa del rayón que la cruzaba.

-Esto- dijo señalando la carta que estaba sobre el escritorio-, es algo personal, Roy, no tienes ningún derecho a leerlo, además no recuerdo que te haya dado autorización para entrar a mi cuarto.

Roy se encogió de hombros y tomo asintió en la cama con la naturalidad que siempre demostraba. Riza no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y a la vez un poco azorada por la familiaridad con que el la trataba.

-Llame y no obtuve respuesta y bueno… quería verte- le contesto el con una sonrisa perezosa-. Tengo algo que proponerte, pero antes, háblame de tu abuelo. Debo reconocer que me da un poco de curiosidad que siempre hables de el y no de tus padres.

-El me crio, así que no es tan extraño que siempre lo tenga presente en mis pensamientos. Era muy pequeña cuando mis padres murieron y bueno, el general se hizo cargo de mí…

- ¿El general?- Roy la miro extrañado-. ¿Tu abuelo es… militar, Riza?

La joven sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, no había pensado revelarle tanto a Roy, y sin embargo cuando estaba hablando con el se olvido por completo de medir sus palabras, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella libertad para expresarse, y no se sentía muy feliz de que fuera precisamente con el hermano de Adam con quien se sintiera tan cómoda.

-Bueno… el…- tomo aire y asintió a desgana-. El general Grumman, el es mi abuelo.

- ¡Grumman!, yo lo conozco, muchas veces…

-Por favor cállate- le suplico la joven llevándose un dedo a los labios-. A tu madre la enfurece que mencione a mi abuelo, ella y mi abuela eran amigas y por ese motivo me acepto aquí, pero el general, es otra cosa. Tú sabes que los militares no son de su completo agrado.

-Ni que lo digas- Roy sonrió-. Primero mi padre, luego yo, y ahora tu que eres nieta de un militar, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo acepto tu compromiso con Adam?

-Supongo que porque intento separar mi relación con el General.

-Aun así tu intentas no hablar de tu abuelo para no hacer enfadar ami madre. ¡Santo cielo!, ¿con cuantas cosas mas te has reprimido?

A pesar de que era una clara critica hacia su actitud, Riza no pudo evitar reírse ante la forma desenfadada de Roy.

-Bueno, es lo que elegí al enamorarme de Adam, y cuando me vaya de aquí, todo regresara a la normalidad.

- ¿Y es eso lo que deseas? ¿Marcharte?

No, no era lo que ella realmente quería. Lo que Riza hubiera deseado seria que Adam aun estuviera con ella, que siguieran con sus planes de matrimonio y una vida juntos y sobre todo, que Roy no la confundiera de la forma que lo hacia.

-Ya veo que no- le dijo Roy y luego sonrió-. Sientes que ya no encajaras en ningún sitio, ¿verdad?

Muy a su pesar, Riza comprendió que era exactamente como se sentía. No podía quedarse sola allí, porque cada pequeña cosas en esa casa era un constante recordatorio de Adam y la vida en conjunto que habían perdido; y si regresaba con su abuelo, ya no podría ser la misma joven feliz y satisfecha que fuera antes de marcharse.

- ¿Es así como te sientes tu, Roy? ¿Cómo si ya no encajaras en ningún sitio?

-Siempre.

Conmovida por aquella sincera revelación, Riza le dio un leve apretón en la mano, sin embargo algo que se velaba los oscuros ojos de Roy la asunto profundamente , no tanto por lo que el podría hacerle, sino por lo que le hacia desear a ella.

-Basta de hablar sobre cosas tristes, pequeña Elizabeth. El verdadero motivo de mi visita es para que planeamos nuestro próximo plan de ataque.

Una sonrisa mucho mas relajada asomo a sus labios después de que se perdiera aquel sutil halo de intimidad en el que ambos habían quedado atrapados.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a planear tus estrategias de guerra, coronel? Ni si quiera mi abuelo me ha dado tanto trabajo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- el se rio abiertamente-. A lo que me refiero es que necesitamos trazar un plan para conseguir la rápida reconciliación de Maes y Gracia.

-Claro, ¡como he podido ser tan tonta?. Entonces, ¿Qué me aconsejas que hagamos, Coronel?

Al ver por primera vez su sonrisa, en esta ocasión sin ningún rastro de tristeza, Roy sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho. Si era honesto consigo mismo, se le ocurrían mil ideas de lo que le gustaría hacer con ella, pero dudaba mucho de que Riza estuviera de acuerdo.

-Bueno, había pensado que lo primero seria que cada uno de nosotros intentara hablar con uno de ellos. Tu podrías encargarte de Gracia y yo de Maes, la idea es intentar convencerlos para que podamos cenar juntos.

- ¿Los cuatro? ¡Por Dios, Roy! ¿de verdad crees que ellos aceptaran algo si después de todo lo ocurrido? Olvídalo, coronel, por mucho que lo intentemos no podremos convencerlos de algo así.

-Quizás… la honestidad no sea un requisito, Riza.

Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos e intentando no sonreír.

- ¿Quieres decir que debemos mentirles?

-Me gusta mas pensar en esto como una omisión de información. Si no saben con exactitud con lo que se van a encontrar…

-Pero nosotros si que lo sabremos.

-Bueno, podríamos sufrir una laguna de memoria temporal, ¿no crees? Nuestros queridos amigos no podrán culparnos por ello.

-No estoy tan segura.

Riza seguía teniendo algunas dudas, mejor dicho, muchísimas dudas con respecto a la efectividad del plan de Roy. Pero a pesar de sus miedos, lo que mas deseaba era poder ayudar a sus amigos a reconciliarte, y además un proyecto que consumiera todas sus energías era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos para olvidarse un poco de su perdida.

-Vamos, sabes que es nuestra mejor opción, de momento… Quizás no logremos que se reconcilien en una sola noche pero terminaran por hacerlo. Se casaran aunque tengamos que llevarlos obligados al altar.

-Y pensar que estaba convencida de que no creías en el matrimonio.

-Quizás mi inesperado regreso a casa me este cambiando un poco- Roy noto como Riza se ruborizaba bajo su atenta mirada-. Yo, no estoy seguro de lo que me esta ocurriendo, pero…

Riza negó apresuradamente y se puso de pie para salir huyendo de la habitación, algo en los ojos de Roy le había indicado que el interés de la conversación había desembocado en algo mucho mas personal y ella… ¡que Dios la ayudara! No estaba preparada para algo así.

-Riza espera- Roy se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole la salida-. Se que no quieres oír esto, y Dios sabe que yo tampoco me siento comodo con lo que esta pasando entre nosotros pero si no lo aclaramos ahora, nuestra relación se hará imposible.

-No ocurre nada entre nosotros- le dijo ella intentando calmarse un poco-. Solo… lo mejor es que me vaya.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Roy la sujeto de los hombros y junto sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue algo simple, nada exigente y sin embargo para ambos fue mas de lo que esperaban. Devastador.

Cuando se separaron, Riza apenas comprendía lo que había ocurrido y percibió la misma turbación en las facciones de Roy. Sin decir nada mas, el salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

Lentamente la realidad fue cobrando fuerza en su cabeza. Se sentía culpable… y aun así no se arrepentía.

――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión. Hasta la próxima semana, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un viaje de mil kilómetros**_

_**debe empezar**_

_**por un paso.**_

**Capitulo 9: Buscar un camino.**

El aire de la mañana era helado, pero a Riza no le importaba realmente. De hecho, le ayudaba a aclarar un poco su cabeza y lo necesitaba demasiado. Prácticamente había pasado toda la noche en vela, alterada y confundida, ni siquiera se había atrevido a bajar a cenar por miedo a encontrarse nuevamente con Roy y no tener idea de cómo el iba a reaccionar después de lo ocurrido.

Contemplando la lapida, Riza sintió una débil punzada de culpabilidad. Se arrodillo frente a ella, acaricia con los dedos la fría superficie y por primera vez en días fue consiente de todo lo que había perdido. Un nudo se le formo en al garganta y son poder evitarlo lloro. Lloro por Adam y el hecho que hubiera tenido que morir tan joven, lloro por ella y todos sus sueños perdidos, y lloro por Roy… y el modo en que sin querer la confundía.

¿Por qué Adam había tenido que morir?

Aquella era una pregunta que se había formulado tantas veces y para la cual aun no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, y que Dios la ayudara, dudaba tenerla en algún momento.

- ¿Por qué has permitido que todo se me complique tanto, Adam?- le pregunto ella mientras acomodaba algunas flores y dejaba que se secaran sus lagrimas-. Se que no es culpa tuya, pero la visita de tu hermano me ha trastornado un poco la vida. Creo que no podre perdonarte que no me hayas advertido antes acerca de el.

Una risa sin alegría escapo de sus labios. ¡Por Dios! Estaba culpando a Adam de su propia confusión, como si el hubiera tenido alguna culpa por lo que Roy le hacia sentir. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Solo es que aun estoy muy vulnerable- se repitió ella en un murmullo para intentar tranquilizarse-. La pena aun no me deja pensar con claridad y la presencia de Roy en casa ha servido como un canalizador para mi dolor. El me hace olvidar. Solo es eso. Si, solo es eso.

Aun así, después de plantearse las cosas de aquella manera no se sentía especialmente convencida.

¿Qué habría ocurrido con ella si los hubiera conocido a ambos al mismo tiempo? Ella hubiera seguido enamorada de Adam, ¿o no?

¡Claro que si! Adam y ella siempre habían sido compatibles. Su relación había sido tranquila y sin sobresaltos: planeaban lo mismo, esperaban lo mismo, deseaban lo mismo…

Por otro lado, las cosas con Roy no podían ser mas distintas. Cuando estaba con el todo parecía complicarse. El la desafiaba e irritaba, lograba sacar la parte mas descontrolada e infantil de ella y no sabía si eso le gustaba realmente. Roy tenía la capacidad de convertir su mundo del revés en unos pocos segundos.

"Y te da libertad para ser tu misma. Sin temor a nada", le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Si, debía reconocer que estando con Roy se sentía en libertad de decir y hacer lo que quisiera. Con Adam también había sido así. Había sido un gran amigo y confidente, la escuchaba con paciencia y nunca la criticaba, permitiéndole tener sus propias opiniones, pero aun así ella muchas veces había guardado cosas porque no creía que fuera propio que se las contara. Con Roy, bueno, ella no tenia muchas ganas de contarle nada y sin embargo el lograba que sin darse cuanta abriera la boca y le revelara lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El escuchaba y opinaba, no le importaba hacer saber lo que creía y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero jamás la avasallaba.

La joven dejo escapar un sus piro de frustración y miro las palabras grabadas frente a sus ojos.

- Te has ido para siempre, ¿verdad, Adam?- nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apoyo la frente sobre la lapida fría-. Hubiéramos sido felices, lo se, y no sabes cuanto lamento que no haya podido ser así, pero ahora… debo dejarte ir, amor mío- un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y noto el sabor salado de sus propias lagrimas-Quiero que descanses tranquilo, y yo… tengo que seguir mi camino.

Cuando iba de regreso a casa se sentía mucho mas tranquila, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Aun no tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que iba a hacer co respecto a Roy y con su vida, pero de algo si estaba segura. El camino en común con Adam había llegado a su final, ahora, a ella le correspondía tomar un desvió, aunque no sabia a donde la llevaría.

――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――――

Roy estaba bebiéndose su tercera taza de café esa mañana. Realmente no lo estaba disfrutando sino que lo hacia como algo mecánico, para mantener las manos y la boca ocupada.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido y haber besado a Riza la tarde anterior?

En ese momento ni siquiera lo había pensado, había actuado por impulso y desesperación y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por su estupidez. Ella lo había evitado la noche anterior al no bajar a cenar y ahora lo evitaba esa mañana desapareciendo antes de que el se hubiera levantado.

- ¿Qué diablos he hecho?- se pregunto con verdadera frustración. Se paso una mano por el cabello y volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver si Riza se dignaba a regresar a la casa antes de que el saliera a buscarla.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, cada vez que tenía algún problema realmente serio se lo contaba a Maes. Su amigo, con la calma que lo caracterizaba lo aconsejaba y esperaba hasta que el hubiera tomado conciencia, pero ahora… No podía ir a hablar con Maes después de saber lo mal que se encontraba su viejo amigo tras la ruptura con Gracia. De hecho, en ese preciso momento el debería estar intentando que se reconciliaran en vez de estar sufriendo por la novia de su hermano.

Un gemido escapo de su garganta al recodar ese "pequeño" detalle. Elizabeth Hawkeye no era una simple chica a la que había conocido, era la prometida de Adam y peor aun, la nieta de Grumman. ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante lio?

Sin poder soportarlo mas, apuro el resto de café que quedaba en su taza y se preparó para salir a buscarla. Iba tan distraído mientras intentaba colocarse el abrigo que chocó contra alguien en su prisa.

-Lo lamento yo…

- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano, Roy?

El joven militar sintió como su culpa crecía aun mas al ver a Layla que lo miraba extrañada. Estaba seguro que después de que hablara con ella, su amiga también lo terminaría odiando.

-Tenia que hablar contigo- se apresuro a decir. Ra solo una mentira a medias, ya que realmente la noche anterior había decidido que hablaría con ella y aclararía las cosas, pero ahora al verla allí, con los ojos llenos de expectación se sentía el ser mas despreciable del mundo.

-Vaya, yo también quería hablar contigo- Layla le sonrió-. Este fin de semana mi padre dará una cena y me gustaría que estuvieras allí esa noche-. La joven se sonrojo un poco antes de continuar-. Quizás estoy presionando las cosas entre nosotros pero la otra noche cuando fuiste a hablar conmigo me dio la impresión que tu estabas interesado en que nosotros…

-Me encantaría ir- dijo Roy-. Como tu amigo

La desilusión que se dibujo en el rostro de la joven fue tan evidente que Roy estuvo tentado de retractarse, pero sabia que si lo hacia solo estaría alargando lo inevitable. Quizás en el pasado las cosas entre ellos habrían podido funcionar, pero ahora… ahora solo seria una mentira. Una vaga sombra de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue .

-Yo… entiendo.

-No, Layla, no lo entiendes-. Roy la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo-. No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran podido funcionar. Cuando me marche de casa hace años, el dejarte aquí y saber que quizás nunca mas podría volver a verte fue una de las cosas que mas me dolieron.

-Pe… pero ahora hubiéramos podido…- le dijo ella sin poder ocultar sus sollozos.

-Ya no es lo mismo. No soy el chico al que conociste y el que te gustaba. Todos estos años de ausencia… me han cambiado, para bien y para mal- Roy le sujeto la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara-. Este, ya no es mi sitio, Layla, no encajo en este lugar y debo marcharme.

- Podría ir contigo.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Roy y negó con suavidad.

-Este es tu hogar, pero el mío, Layla, aun tengo que encontrarlo. Aun sigo buscando, pero se que no esta a tu lado.

Ella lo miro e intento sonreír. Roy se sintió aun mas mal al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¿Volverás a Central?- le pregunto Layla con un hilo de voz.

-Aun no lo tengo muy claro, a pesar de que me gustaría marcharme y olvidarme de todo, creo que hay muchas cosas inconclusas que aun me retiene aquí. Esta vez no me corresponde salir huyendo.

-Cuando te marchaste hace años, lo hiciste porque lo necesitabas- Layla lo beso en la mejilla y se aparto de su lado-. Tu relación con tu madre no es lo único que debes solucionar aquí Roy. Lo principal, es que tu mismo te perdones y sobre todo que te des una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras Roy la observaba marchar, no pudo evitar pensar en cuanta razón tendría realmente Layla. Tal vez lo mas importante seria que recapacitara en cual era su parte de culpa en todo aquello.

―――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Cuando Riza cruzo la puerta del salón, se encontró a Roy deseando de un lado para otro y con gesto de fastidio. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron de en ella por unos segundos, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada y siguió mirando por la ventana como si ella no estuviera allí.

- Vaya, pensé que no te vería nunca mas, Riza. Si querías evitarme lo mejor hubiera sido que me loe dijeras directamente, así no tendrías que morir de inanición mientras yo siga aquí.

Riza se saco el abrigo y se acerco al lado de Roy.

-Ayer necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas, Roy. Si no baje a cenar no fue por ti sino por mi… Bueno, me gustaría que olvidáramos lo ocurrido ayer y nos concentremos por un momento en lo que realmente nos importa, ¿quieres?

El primer impulso de Roy fue el de decirle que seria bastante difícil que pudieran olvidarse del beso de la tarde anterior ya que el no podría hacerlo y se esforzaría todo lo posible para que ella tampoco lo hiciera. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que con Riza eso seria como firmar una sentencia de muerto y prefería retrasarla lo mas posible, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien- le dijo intentando mostrarse despreocupado-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que debemos preocuparnos, Elizabeth?

-Maes y Gracia. Su reconciliación, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro. Esta tarde pensaba ir a ver a Maes para fijar una fecha para la cena, y claro esta, también para comprobar que aun sigue vivo.

-Me alegra tu preocupación por el, pero creo que lo mejor será que te des prisa y vayas a verlo ahora.

- ¿Crees que si no voy ahora será demasiado tarde para poder hablar con el? Lo de no encontrarlo con vida era una broma, Riza.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que no fuera a ser así, a lo que me refiero es al hecho de que he ido a ver a Gracia, y por cierto creo que esta aun mas deprimida que antes, pero logre convencerla de que cenáramos esta noche juntas y ahora es tu turno de lograr convencer a Maes, Roy.

-No se si mostrarme sorprendido a asustado por tu determinación, pero has hecho un trabajo excelente y descuida, Maes ira a esa cena aunque tenga que llevarlo amarrado y amordazado.

Un amago de sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la joven, asintió levemente antes de retirarse de la ventana, sin embargo Roy la sujeto de la muñeca antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho mas.

-Antes de que vaya a ver a Maes… Riza, tenemos que hablar- el espero que ella intentara huir, pero solamente bajo la mirada mientras esperaba que el continuara con lo que planeaba decirle-. Quizás no es el momento, ¡Dios!, se que no lo es luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pero no quiero que pienses que solo estoy aprovechándome de ti y de la situación tan delicada en la que estas.

-Se que no me harías algo así, Roy, pero para mi todo esto ha sido muy complejo. La muerte de Adam a cambiado tantas cosas, y luego tu llegaste y yo... Necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas. Hoy, he ido al cementerio a ver a Adam, tengo que seguir mi camino. Yo soy la que me quede y debo seguir por el, por mi.

No eran las palabras que Roy hubiera deseado escuchar, y tampoco las que esperaba que Riza dijera, aun así le dieron por lo meno una pequeña esperanza. No todo estaba pedido con Riza.

-Entiendo- la soltó despacio, Riza lo miro una vez más y sonrió-. Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este lugar. No tengo un tiempo especifico para quedarme y quizás luego las cosas estén mas claras para ti.

-Lo se, aun estoy confundida, pero descuida, Roy, no será así para siempre.

―――――――――――――――――――0―――――――――

Chicas, aquí esta el chap de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a alas que leen, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

_**El principio general de la conciliación,**_

_**es ceder;**_

_**Pero ello no es garantía a veces que se gane la paz**_

_**o se llegue a la reconciliación**_

**Capitulo 10: Ninguna reconciliación es tan difícil.**

Roy llamo por tercera vez a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, al final se dio por vencido y decidió que tendría que optar por le medio más sencillo: La ventana.

Desde que recordaba, Maes tenía la mala costumbre de dejar alguna ventana abierta en casa. La señora Hughes se molestaba con su hijo por lo descuidado que era, pero el joven militar se limitaba a sonreír y a convencerla de que no pasaría nada. Roy no estaba tan seguro, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta de que el estaba entrando por una de esas ventanas.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre; cosas tiradas por todas lados, los platos sucios y ni una sola señal de Maes. Así que Roy decidió empezar por encontrarlo, subió al cuarto y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Con un suspiro de resignación, cubrió a su amigo con una manta y se dispuso a poner un poco de orden mientras esperaba que se despertara.

Cerca de una hora después, un Maes desarreglado y con cara de pocos amigos se presentó en la ahora, limpia cocina.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?- gruño Maes-. No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar.

-Bueno, como no tuviste la amabilidad de hacerlo tu, me vi en la obligación de invitarme yo mismo. Y si tienes la amabilidad de mirar a tu alrededor, podrás ver que estoy intentando poner este sitio algo mas habitable.

-No quiero que este habitable.

-Lastima no saberlo antes, me hubiera evitado todo este trabajo- Roy sirvió dos tazas de café y le tendió una a Maes-. Bébete esto y luego anda a darte un baño, porque te aseguro que lo necesitas, luego iremos a cenar.

-No tenga ganas de ir a cenar. No quiero salir nunca mas de este lugar- Maes se dejo caer en una silla y miro a su amigo con desesperación-. Gracia no me ha llamado. He pasado horas junto al teléfono y nada, Roy. Ella me dejo para siempre y yo no se que mas hacer para solucionarlo.

-Bueno, Maes, dudo que Gracia pueda llamarte si no para de llorar. Según Riza también esta bastante deprimida.

-Por mi culpa- dijo Hughes aun mas angustiado-. Soy despreciable al hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Durante unos breves segundos Roy tuvo la tentación de explicarle que si Gracia estaba asi de deprimida, era porque tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero bueno, ¿Cómo hacerle ver a un hombre enamorado que la mujer de su vida también era terca y caprichosa? Imposible.

-Dejemos de lado por un momento las culpas, amigo mío, y hazme caso. Vamos a cenar, te ayudara a sentirte mucho mejor- y además cumpliría con su parte del plan, sino lo hacia, Riza lo mataría.

-De solo pensar en comer se me revuelve el estomago. Creo que seguiré con mi autodestrucción, Roy. Gracias por la invitación, y por arreglar la casa, aunque no era necesario.

Tenia que pensar rápido, si no conseguía que su amigo lo acompañara, Riza se desilusionaría y la reconciliación con Gracia seria un poco más difícil. Tenia que hacer algo drástico.

-Como gustes- dijo Roy con despreocupación-. En ese caso, iré a ver a Gracia para ver como esta y la invitare a cenar conmigo, quien sabe, quizás logre ayudarla en su angustia, cuando éramos mas jóvenes ella siempre pensaba que era así, recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones...

Antes de que alcanzara a terminar, Roy se encontró medio aturdido en el piso. Se llevo la mano a la mandíbula adolorida y miro a su furioso amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, Roy- Maes lo miro furioso y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Dame diez minutos. Vamos a cenar.

Cuando volvió a quedar a solas, Roy se puso de pie y sonrió para si mismo. Su amigo era demasiado celoso, una lastima que hubiera tenido que recibir un golpe en pos de la felicidad de Maes y Gracia. Cuando la pareja se reconciliara, a Riza y a el les deberían un favor, muy, muy grande.

――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

-Cuando le conté a mi madre que habíamos decidido con Maes no casarnos, se puso como una loca. Aunque ella insistió que la demente era realmente yo. Durante casi una hora intente hacerla comprender que era lo mejor para ambos, pero ella se puso a llorar. ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Riza?!, yo necesitaba su apoyo moral ante mi desesperación y mi madre lo único que sabe es ponerse a llorar como si ella fuera la principal afectada. No la entiendo.

Riza siguió cortando verduras mientras dejaba que su amiga se desahogara, aun no se había atrevido a confesarle que la cena no seria solo para dos, sino que para cuatro. Seguramente cuando viera que Maes era uno de sus invitados, también la calificaría a ella entre las personas que no eran capaces de comprenderla y apoyarla en su desesperación.

-Debes entender que tu madre a tenido meses de interminable trabajo preparando esta boda, es lógico que se sienta tan frustrada, creo que yo también me hubiera puesto a llorar si me comunicaran que todo mi trabajo ya no fuera a servir de nada.

-Quizás tengas razón…- la joven se mordió el labio dubitativa, pero luego volvió a mostrarse firme en su afirmación-. Además, me amenazo con llamar a la madre de Maes. Aun estoy esperando su llamada, pero temo aun mas que lo haya llamado primero a el. Pobre, seguramente se lo hará pasar muy mal y todo por culpa mía. Me odiara.

-Vamos, Gracia, sabes que Maes no te odiaría por nada que hicieras- durante unos segundos Riza dudo si seguir o no hablando del problema de la ruptura, pero la necesidad de solucionar aquel problema era mas fuerte que su cautela en ese momento-. No quiero que te molestes por lo que voy a decir, amiga, pero… ¿no has pensado que la ruptura no fue lo mas adecuado?

La joven la miro sorprendida, y visiblemente dolida, como si no fuera capaz de entender que su mejor amiga también considerara erradas sus decisiones.

-Riza, tu sabes lo que ocurre entre Maes y yo. Sabes lo que he sufrido y aun así crees que me equivoco- le dijo ella con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo que realmente pienso Gracia es de que estas agotada de todo este asunto de la boda y que la visita de Layla fue solo una excusa que te sirvió como válvula de escape, y creo que hasta cierto punto esta bien, pero deberías reconsiderar tu decisión y si todo esto aun te supera, habla con Maes, fúgate con el y cásense lejos de todo esto, pero cásense.

Gracia abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces, como si necesitara decir algo pero no supiera o no pudiera hacerlo.

Volvió a concentrarse en cortar verduras pero Riza sabia que estaba dándole vuelta a sus palabras. ¡Dios Santo!, ojala algo de lo que había dicho ayudara a su amiga a entrar en razón. No podía ser tan difícil mientras Maes y Gracia tuvieran lo mas importante. Estaban enamorados.

El resto de la preparación de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Gracia parecía tan ensimismada que al parecer ni se dio cuenta de que la comida era el doble de lo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, cuando ya todo estuvo terminado, clavo sus ojos en Riza, triste y dubitativa, pero aun así una pequeña llama de esperanza brillaba en lo mas profundo.

- ¿En verdad crees que las cosas entre Maes y yo pueden arreglarse? Le hice daño, Riza… Y si nos fuéramos, ¿crees que el resto lo entenderían?

-Bueno, quizás en un comienzo no, pero una vez casados, no podrán hacer nada, y descuida, Maes no te culpa a ti, creo que se culpa mas a el mismo por dejarte sola este ultimo tiempo.

La llamada a la puerta termino con la conversación y Riza noto como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Cuando Roy cruzara la puerta con Maes, al menos eso esperaba, sabría si Gracia había oído alguno de sus consejos y si la reconciliación seria solo cosa de minutos o todavía tendrían un largo camino de trabajo.

-Bueno, Gracia, ¿Por qué no vas a ver quien es? Quizás, tengamos una sorpresa para la cena.

La mirada de curiosidad que le lanzo su amiga hizo sentirse aun mas culpable a Riza, "Una laguna de memoria temporal", le había aconsejado a que apelaran, Roy. Claro, seguramente sus amigos se lo creerían.

-Vaya, hola Gracia- se apresuro a decir Roy intentando parecer tan sorprendido como la muchacha, sin embargo cierta culpabilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos-. Pasamos por aquí y creí oportuno pasar a buscar unas cosas a casa antes de ir a cenar con Maes, pero si tu estas aquí perfectamente podemos cambiar nuestros planes, ¿cierto, Maes?

En ese preciso instante Maes se asomo a la puerta y vio a Gracia que lo miraba tan asombrada y avergonzada como el.

Durante unos breves segundos, Roy estuvo convencido de que todo se solucionaría así de fácil, pero cuando los ojos de su amigo se encontraron con los suyos, se dio cuenta de su error. Le prometió una muerte lenta, lenta y muy dolorosa.

――――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Maes comía en silencio mientras oía a medias la forzada conversación que sostenían Riza y Roy. Por su parte, Gracia también lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero aun no era capaz de hablar directamente con el. Y que Dios lo ayudara, el tampoco había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, ni siquiera cuando sus esperanzas de conquistar a Gracia pendían de un hilo ya que ella estaba interesada en Roy, pero ahora que ya no había planes de boda, su mundo que había caído a pedazos.

Durante la noche anterior había ideado miles de maneras para reconciliarse con ella, pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencido, pero estaba seguro de que sin Gracia, su vida no podría ser la misma.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar el postre- dijo Riza mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa. Gracia la miro desesperada, como rogándole que no la dejara sola en esa situación, y a pesar de que se sintió tentada, al final desistió-. Roy, ¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto?

-Claro- dijo el con una sonrisa y miro a Maes-. No tardaremos muchos, se los prometemos.

Riza lo esperaba en la cocina y lo sujeto del brazo para obligarlo a entrar, inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos con una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Qué rayos te ocurrió?- ella le toco la mandíbula donde se notaba una leve inflamación-. Te pedí que fueras a buscar a Maes, no que te metieras en una pelea cualquiera, Roy.

-Y eso fue lo que hice, Elizabeth- respondió entre dolido y divertido-. Te prometí traerlo a cualquier precio, y al parecer, este fue el mío.

-Para mañana estará morado, ¡Dios!- Riza no pudo evitar reírse-. En verdad lamento que Maes te haya golpeado, aunque no me imagino que pudiste haber hecho para que te dejara así, pero agradezco que haya logrado que viniera. Estoy segura de que se reconciliaran.

- ¿A si? ¿Y como es eso? Desde que hemos llegado no han cruzado ni una sola palabra, por si no lo has notado. Aunque el hecho de que Gracia ya no llore y mi amigo este sobrio ya es una paso adelante.

-Hablaran, Roy, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

-Tenemos que tomar una decisión definitiva, Gracia. No podemos seguir así, en este limbo.

Ella miro a Maes sorprendida. La verdad es que sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a hablar e incluso estuvo tentada que empezar esa charla ella misma, pero ahora ya no se sentí tan segura.

-Yo… he estado pensando sobre todo este asunto, ¿sabes? Y lamento tanto todo lo que dije pero estaba tan enojada y triste…

-Y desesperada- Maes sonrió levemente-. No me había detenido a pensar que todo este asunto de la boda te estaba superando, yo creía que eras feliz así y deje todo en tus manos. Lo siento mucho.

-Y yo no quería desilusionarte y me quede callada- Gracia se rio-. Por lo visto hemos hecho las cosas de mal en peor, Maes, y creo que eso era lo que mas me asustaba de todo esto. Tenia miedo de que no fuéramos compatibles.

Maes tomo la mano de Gracia y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, ella no se aparto y eso le dio esperanzas. Podían empezar de nuevo.

-Démonos una nueva oportunidad, Gracia. Pero esta vez, aprendiendo de nuestros errores, ¿Qué te parece?

Ella guardo silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando asintió y miro a Maes, la alegría que creía perdida volvió a nacer en su pecho.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido.

-Perfecto- Maes miro hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Riza y Roy se escondieron rápidamente-. Pueden salir, ya esta casi todo solucionado.

Roy tomo a la joven del brazo y se dirigió al comedor. Parecía tan contento como Maes, incluso mas.

-Genial, entonces, ¿Qué les parece que mañana demos una paseo por el parque? Necesitan urgentemente una cita- dijo el y se inclino un poco hacia Riza para que solo ella pudiera oírlo-. Y creo que nosotros también.

――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Chicas, aquí esta el chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, besos a todas, gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

_**No te desesperes por tus deseos, **_

_**tarde o temprano **_

_**llegarán**_

**Capitulo 11: Un poco mas de tiempo: paciencia.**

Roy aun no era capaz de convencerse de haber conseguido el valor para pedirle una cita a Riza, aunque si era honesto con el mismo, solo había aprovechado la oportunidad que le estaba brindando la inminente reconciliación de sus amigos.

Miro nuevamente la hora. Faltaba poco para que tuvieran que reunirse en el parque, y luego vería que ocurría en realidad.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que el realmente quería de Riza? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

No lo sabía. Por mucho que había intentado encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas aun no se sentía capaz de comprender el caos en que se había convertido su vida en tan poco tiempo. Por el momento no se sentía tentado a tomar una decisión definitiva, peferia ir dejando que las cosas ocurrieran sin presiones, pero sabia que tarde o temprano alguna cosas tendrían que cambiar.

Pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones, lo mas conveniente era concentrarse en sus amigos y en su felicidad.

Cuando Roy ya estaba dispuesto a salir, la inesperada presencia de su madre lo detuvo. Se miraron un momento en silencio mientras ambos esperaban que alguno de los dos rompiera el incomodo silencio.

Fue Alice quien lo hizo.

-Veo que vas a salir, y no me gustaría quitarte mucho tiempo… sin embargo creo que deberíamos platicar sobre algunas cosas, Roy.

La tentación de negarse y huir a la reunión con sus amigos, que claramente era una perspectiva mucho mas agradable, fue muy fuerte, sin embargo sabia que para Alice pedirle algo era muy difícil y el intentar ser amable con el, lo era aun mas por lo cual a pesar de su reticencia inicial acepto.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, es la verdad, pero podría concederte unos minutos antes de reunirme con Gracia y Maes- dijo el. Había omitido la participación de Riza en tal reunión, ya que no sabia como se tomaría su madre algo así.

-Bueno…- Alice intento controlar un poco sus nervios, respiro profundamente antes de continuar-, se que la relación entre nosotros ha sido, por decirlo de algún modo… difícil, y durante mucho tiempo, después que te marchaste de casa estuve segura de que no te vería nunca mas, y lo creas o no, la idea me resultaba un tanto… difícil de aceptar, Roy.

-Madre, yo…

-Déjame continuar- dijo ella con determinación-. Bueno, Roy, como tu mismo lo has dicho esta es tanto tu casa como la mía y a tu padre no le habría gustado que desearas irte de aquí, por los motivos que fueran. Por lo cual espero, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias… Me gustaría que te quedaras, el tiempo que estimes necesario, esta es tu casa y no me opondré a que permanezcas aquí.

Roy se quedo tan sorprendido por las palabras de su madre que durante unos segundos le costo asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. Por lo que el recordaba, Alice nunca se había disculpado por nada, y que ahora le pidiera que se quedara en casa un tiempo… era lo mas cercano a una disculpa que el había esperado oír jamás de sus labios.

-Yo… lo pensare- prometió el joven miliar-. Cuando vine para el funeral de mi hermano, no pensaba quedarme mas que un día o dos como mucho, sin embargo las cosas se han complicado y creo que durante unos cuantos días más tendré que estar aquí. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento y prometo no molestarte.

Alice parecía dispuesta a decir algo más, pero se limito a apretar los labios y asentir, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marcho tal como había llegado.

Para Roy la situación todavía seguía pareciendo irreal. Su madre pidiéndole que se quedara en casa… increíble.

Sonrió ante la ironía de todo lo que había ocurrido. Solo la muerte de Adam había sido capaz de volverá reunirlos a su madre y a el, lo que era lamentable. Pero aun tenia una cita, mas tarde tendría tiempo para sus propias dudas y lamentaciones.

―――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Gracia volvió a mirar la hora y miro nerviosa a su amiga.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea aceptar la invitación de Maes? Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido esperar un poco mas antes de volver a intentar que las cosas entre nosotros funciones otra ves.

-Claro que fue una buena idea, Gracia. Es tan obvio que ustedes se quieren que esta separación solo atrasa lo inevitable: el matrimonio.

Gracia no parecía muy convencida.

-Recuerda que fue exactamente de eso de lo que huimos, Riza. El matrimonio se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico infierno.

-El matrimonio en si, no. Los planes que sus familias tenían para ello, si- Riza sonrió para tranquilizarla-. Maes y tu se casaran, ya sea con sus familias, o solos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que Riza, el que estén separados es una tontería.

Ambas jóvenes se giraron sorprendidas y se encontraron con Roy. Maes que estaba junto a el parecía casi tan nervioso como su prometida.

-Llegas tarde, Roy- la joven rubia lo miro con seriedad-. Espero que tengas una buena explicación.

-Claro, pero me gustaría hablar contigo mientras Gracia y Maes ponen en orden su complicada vida amorosa- Roy les guiño un ojo a sus amigos y tomo a Riza de la mano para sacarla rápidamente de allí-. Nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora, disfruten el paseo.

Riza casi tuvo que correr para mantener el ritmo de Roy, que parecía muy dispuesto a huir antes de que la joven pareja cambiara de opinión. Solo aminoro el paso cuando sus amigos ya no eran visibles.

-Lamento la forma apresurada en que te saque de allí, pero Maes… bueno, el se estaba arrepintiendo de la idea de la cita, pero ahora que Gracia esta con el te aseguro que se olvidara de todas sus dudas.

-Ella también estaba algo nerviosa, pero se reconciliaran- sonrió y tomo asiento en el primer banco que encontró y le indico a Roy que hiciera lo mismo-. Ahora me gustaría saber, que a ocurrido para que parezcas tan excitado.

Roy se sorprendió de que la joven hubiera notado que algo extraño le ocurría, y mas aun, al darse cuenta de que estaba ansioso de contarle la conversación que había sostenido con su madre hacia un momento atrás.

-Mi madre hablo conmigo- Roy percibió el pánico creciente que asomo a los ojos de Riza, como si temiera que algo horrible hubiera pasado en su ausencia-. Pero tranquila, no ocurrió nada malo, de hecho, creo que las cosas han mejorado un poco. Alice me dijo que podía quedarme por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que se solucionaran un poco las cosas, sin rencores y que intentaría que las cosas no fueron tan incomodas para ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Riza sonrió aliviada e impulsivamente lo abrazo-. Estoy convencida de que esto dará paso a un reconciliación permanente, se que en el fondo ambos esperan solucionar sus problemas y…

Cuando Riza se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que resultaba la situación en la que se encontraba con Roy, intento apartarse enseguida pero el no se lo permitió. Durante unos cuantos segundos más mantuvo el abrazo, luego, poco a poco la dejo poner distancia entre ellos.

Roy debería haberse sentido avergonzado de ser el causante de la evidente turbación de Riza. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, sin embargo, para el aquello había sido algo que estaba predestinado. No importaba cuanto corrieran, ni siquiera si iban en direcciones opuestas, ya que al final ambos terminarían por encontrarse.

-Si. Las cosas han dado un paso adelante- reconoció Roy, mas para romper el silencio que porque lo sintiera realmente-. Hoy he hablado con mi superior y le he pedido que alarguen un poco más mi permiso mientras tomo algunas decisión importantes para mi futuro.

-Te quedaras- Riza volvió a ruborizarse y esquivo su mirada-. Supongo que en ese tiempo podremos ser buenos amigos. ¿Verdad?

¡Dios!, Roy sabia que para el, o tal vez para ambos, seria muy difícil mantenerse solo en ese plano. ¡Amigos!, el no la quería como a una amiga, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a exigirle mas, aun no. Riza debía tener tiempo para aclarar su ideas y seguir con su vida, y aunque a el le costara un esfuerzo inhumano, se lo daría.

-Si, Riza- le acaricio la mejilla y luego volvió a apartar la mirada de ella, concentrándose en un punto lejano. Intentando controlar sus emociones-. Seremos amigos. Aunque quizás eso a la larga nos resulte insuficiente.

Ella lo vio marchar y luego lo siguió. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo aun, en el fondo Riza temía lo mismo.

――――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Riza se despertó un poco desconcertada, incluso le costo un poco comprender lo que ocurría realmente. Esa era la primera noche en que dormía tan tranquila después de la muerte de Adam.

Nuevamente la llamada en la puerta la sobresalto, apenas era un leve golpeteo, como para evitar que alguien mas en la casa lo oyera, pero en el silencio abrumador de la noche no pasaría desapercibido mucho mas tiempo.

Resignándose a tener que salir de la cama, Riza se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando vio a Roy sonriente esperando al otro lado, no pudo evitar notar que los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban.

-Lamento molestarte, Riza- le dijo el en un susurro-. ¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo y no se si sea buena idea que mi madre nos sorprenda aquí en la puerta de tu habitación a plena noche.

Ella se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada y cerro la puerta, preguntándose si no seria una mala idea el quedarse a solas con el, con aquella atmosfera de intimidad. Aun así dejo de lado sus dudas vencida por la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que me despiertes en medio de la noche y o me lo hayas dicho en la cena, coronel?- le pregunto ella con un tono de fingido enfado.

-Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que me pediste que no hiciera comentarios sobre tu abuelo en presencia de mi madre.

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato. Riza lo miro llena de expectación y una inmediata alegría.

- ¡Has hablado con el general? ¿Cómo esta?

-Preocupado por ti. Me insistió para que te convenciera de que regresaras a Central conmigo y te quedes con el hasta que decidas que hacer con tu vida. No le agrada la idea de que permanezcas aquí, sola y tan alejada de el.

-Típico de el, intenta utilizarte para que yo haga su voluntad. Bueno, ¿y que le has dicho tu, Roy?- le pregunto la joven con perspicacia.

-Mmm, no mucho.

- ¿Por qué será que esa explicación no me convence demasiado, coronel? Pero tengo la leve corazonada de que te diste el tiempo de hablar muy, muy detalladamente con el general acerca de mi situación aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, Roy comenzó a reír ante la actitud osca de la joven. Intento acercarse a Riza pero ella prácticamente corrió al otro lado de la habitación desde donde lo miraba con enfado.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- le dijo Roy, levantando las manos en gesto de rendición-. Tienes razón, Grumman intento involucrarme en su red de maquinaciones para hacerte regresar a Central, pero yo le dije que a mi parecer estabas muy bien y que me parecías muy capaz de solucionar las cosas por ti misma y que eso hablaba muy bien de el, por haber criado a una joven tan fuerte y encantadora.

Riza se ruborizo ante sus palabras y en silencio agradeció que la escaza luz que se filtraba por la ventana no le permitiera a Roy darse cuenta de su turbación. Haciendo un esfuerzo intento darle a su voz un tono despreocupado.

-Lindas palabras, coronel. Pero tengo la seguridad de que a mi abuelo no lo convenciste en absoluto, ¿me equivoco?

-Nuevamente has acertado, pequeña- Por lo visto tienes mas en común con tu abuelo de lo que quieres reconocer. Los dos son igual de testarudos.

- ¡Yo no soy testaruda!- se defendió Riza visiblemente indignada.

-Claro que lo eres- le dijo Roy mientras se acercaba a ella acorralándola contra la muralla. A pesar de que la joven estaba en visible desventaja, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar debilidad ante el y eso le pareció aun mas atractivo-. Si no lo fueras, creo que ya habrías reconocido abiertamente lo que ocurre entre nosotros, Elizabeth.

-Roy, tu sabes…

El la silencio con un beso, que a pesar de sus reticencia inicial Riza respondió de buena gana, sintiéndose incluso un poco desilusionada cuando el al fin se aparto.

-No digas nada- le pidió mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella-. Se lo que ocurre y lo entiendo. Y te daré el tiempo que necesites tiempo y dejare que aclares tus ideas y yo las mías. Por el momento me conformo con esto, pero debes saber que tarde o temprano te exigiré mucho mas, Riza, y realmente espero que estés dispuesta a dármelo. Porque… creo que sera mejor que me marche. Buenas noches.

Riza murmuro algo ininteligible y luego volvió a meterse en la cama. Dudaba que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Por esa noche, Roy le había dado mucho en que pensar.

――――――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas las que leen. Nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios quiere, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12: Vale la pena arriesgarse.**

Había transcurrido mas de un mes desde la llegada de Roy para el funeral de Adam y prácticamente ya se había adaptado a su nueva vida en ciudad del Este. No era que la idea le agradara mucho, pero para una persona que solo tenia planeado pasar allí un par de días, el hecho de quedarse, y no sentirse aun presionado a marcharse era un autentico logro.

Por supuesto el tenia muy claro que el principal motivo de su pasiva espera era Riza, y claro esta, ver como evolucionaba su relación y si esta tenia algún futuro en común para ambos.

Últimamente las cosas entre ellos habían ido bastante bien. Prácticamente hablaban todos los días durante horas, sobre todo en las noches cuando Alice ya no era una amenaza para su privacidad. Así que ambos se habían ido conociendo mucho mas de lo que esperaban en un principio, contándose un poco de sus vidas, los planes que tenían para un futuro próximo pero jamás planeando, aun, nada en conjunto.

Para Roy, esta era la primera vez que una relación con una chica se demoraba tanto en pasar a un plano mas cercano. Con Riza podían hablar por horas sin aburrirse, salir a dar largos paseos contemplando en silencio todo los que los rodeaba, discutir por cosas insignificantes para luego terminar riéndose de ellos mismos por lo tontos que habían sido pero aparte de un beso robado de vez en cuando, no había ocurrido ningún acercamiento mayor entre ellos. A veces la frustración que sentía por ello era bastante intensa, e ideaba mil maneras de conseguir que Riza le permitiera dar un paso mas en su relación, pero para cuando volvía a verla y percibía la confianza en sus ojos, toda esa desesperación pasaba a segundo plano. Ella le había pedido tiempo y eso seria lo que el le daría, aunque le costara muchísimo.

Dudaba mucho que estuviera enamorado. Por lo que el recordaba nunca lo había estado y no creía que fuera a ser Riza quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero aun así sabia que ella era mas importante que el resto de las mujeres con las que habían salido, y tenia que reconocer que no habían sido pocas. Por lo cual Maes no dejaba de atormentarlo recordándole que quizás, dentro de poco, ya no seria un hombre libre.

Lo peor de todo, que la idea no lo asustaba tanto como debería hacerlo.

Por ese motivo aquella tarde estaba sentado en el jardín esperando la llegada de Riza. Se sentía un tanto intranquilo y la llamada que había recibido del general Grumman desde Central podía desbaratar todos sus planes. Sabia que el anciano tenia las mejores intenciones con respecto a su nieta, pero aun así, temía que sus argumentos para apartarla de ciudad del Este fueran tan contundentes que al final Riza aceptara marcharse con el.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se afligía tanto? Roy sabia que también tenia una vida en Central y si Riza estaba allí podrían seguirse viendo, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no podía dejarla partir antes de aclarar que era lo que ocurriría con ellos. Y aunque a la joven no le gustaran las presiones, ya había llegado el momento de poner punto final a aquella eterna sensación de espera.

Los pasos apresurados que oyó acercarse a la casa lo alertaron de la llegada de la joven, así que antes de que ella pudiera protestar la sorprendió sujetándola y escondiéndola de la vista en la espesura del jardín para poder besarla.

Riza acepto el beso durante unos segundos, luego lo aparto suavemente y lo miro con expresión de fingido enfado.

-Tu madre podría vernos, Roy. Te recuerdo que has sido tu mismo…

El volvió a besarla para hacerla callar. Lo cual dio excelentes resultados teniendo en cuanta de que Riza no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente por el. Luego le enmarco el rostro con las manos y la miro atentamente.

-Mi madre no esta en casa y la verdad, es que a estas alturas me da lo mismo que sepa de lo nuestro.

- ¿Lo nuestro?- pregunto la joven sorprendida-. Por lo que yo se, coronel, tu y yo aun solo somos amigos.

- ¿Así que debo suponer que besas a todos tus amigos, Elizabeth?- le pregunto Roy mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para que ella no pudiera poner distancia-. Si es así, creo que no te permitiré tener más amigos.

Riza se rio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, sin embargo cuando vio la forma en que Roy la estaba observando, la tranquilidad y alegría que sentía se desvaneció poco a poco. Algo ocurría y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Como si hubiera leído de su mente la pregunta que Riza no formulo, el joven militar le dijo:

-Tu abuelo viene a verte. Llegara pasado mañana en el último tren.

-El… quiere que me vaya, ¿cierto?- Roy se limito a asentir y ella se sintió morir un poco-. Comprendo.

-No, Riza, no lo entiendes- los dedos de Roy rozaron suavemente sus mejillas pálidas-. Grumman tiene buenas intenciones pero no puedo saber si seria mejor para ti marcharte o quedarte un tiempo mas, así que no te aconsejaré en nada con respecto a eso, sin embargo hay algo que si me preocupa.

Aunque el "Nosotros", no fue pronunciado, Riza sabía que se refería a aquello. Durante los últimos días, ella tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de arriesgar otra vez su corazón y permitir que Roy ocupara un lugar mas importante en su vida, porque aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, sabia que a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales estaba enamorada de el. Pero tenía miedo.

-Yo también debo regresar a Central- continuo Roy-. Aun no me han dado una fecha especifica, pero mi permiso no será indefinido y si tu sigues aquí…

-La distancia complicara lo que sea que tenemos, ¿verdad?

-Si- el suspiro y le sujeto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Las cosas podrían cambiar, Riza, sabes que si tu solo me dieras la oportunidad…

¿Y no era acaso eso lo que ella quería?, se dijo para si misma. A esa pequeña oportunidad era a la que le había estando dando vueltas cada noche. Después de la muerte de Adam sabia que nada en la vida era seguro, porque sus planes habían cambiado de la noche a ala mañana, pero aun así, valía la pena correr el riesgo o se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Una sonrisa insegura se formo en sus labios y dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Roy. Estaba segura, valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Esta bien, Roy. Tienes tu oportunidad, solo espero que no la desaproveches.

El la abrazo con fuerza dejando escapar un grito de júbilo, que logro que ella también riera.

-Eso dalo por descontado- le dijo antes de besarla.

―――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Gracia esperaba impaciente la llegada de Maes. No estaba muy segura de que era aquello tan importante que su novio tenia que decirle, pero si la había llamado tan ansioso ya una hora tan poco frecuente era porque seguramente algo que no podía esperar había ocurrido.

Aun ella estaba algo preocupada con respecto a los frustrados planes de bodas. Maes se había mostrado muy comprensivo al no presionarla y darle tiempo para que ella decidiera cual seria el siguiente paso en su relación, pero de igual forma, había días en los cuales Gracia se preguntaba si no habría cometido un terrible error al suspender la boda.

Ella lo amaba y sabia que el también la quería, pero… bueno, no quería seguir pensando en esa cosas tan tristes, por el momento solo necesitaba verlo, y saber que a pesar de todo las cosas aun tenían una oportunidad entre ellos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, querida- le dijo Maes mientras se sentaba a su lado y la besaba-. Pero lamento aun mas haberte hecho salir así de tu casa.

-Descuida, no tenia nada muy importante que hacer y mi madre no puso mayores problemas, creo que aun espera que decidamos reiniciar los planes para la boda y así ella pueda volver a intentar enloquecerme.

El sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, le tomo la mano logrando que la joven lo mirara.

-Bueno… el motivo por el que te he hecho venir hoy no esta tan alejado de lo que acabas de decir.

La joven abrió la boca sorprendida. Por un lado se sentía feliz ante la notica de que a pesar de todo Maes aun deseaba casarse con ella, peor por el otro, tenia un miedo atroz de que todo lo malo volviera a repetirse y que esa vez la separación entre ellos fuera para siempre.

- ¿Quieres… quieres que me case contigo?

Maes se maldijo mentalmente por haber tocado el tema de aquella manera, pero después de haberlo pensado durante días, había llegado a la conclusión de que si no se casaba pronto con Gracia no lo harían nunca, ya que ella seguiría dudando y temiendo a lo que ocurriría.

-Si- respondió con determinación.

-Pero… ¡Por Dios, Maes! Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que aun nos casemos?

-Porque a pesar de todo se que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir estando juntos- Maes vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de ella pero también estaba presente la esperanza y eso fue lo que lo decidió a continuar-. Porque te quiero y se que tu también me quieres y quiero que pases el resto de mi vida a mi lado. ¿Es tan difícil comprender eso?

-No, claro que no lo es, pero aun así, ¿y si cuando estemos planeando la boda todo se complica de nuevo, Maes? No quiero que volvamos a pelearnos y que suframos lo que sufrimos. Te quiero demasiado como para saber que soy responsable de algo así, esos días que estuvimos separados fueron los peores de mi vida.

-Y para mí también, cariño, pero a veces en la vida hay que correr riesgos. Y que nos casemos y logremos ser felices es uno de ellos, y creo que el mas importante de nuestras vidas.

A pesar del miedo, Gracia era consiente de que Maes tenia razón y de que esa oportunidad no se les presentaría nuevamente. Tenía que correr el riesgo o se arrepentiría durante toda su vida y ella no era de las personas a las que les gustara esconderse de las cosas difíciles.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin ella con la voz algo ahogada, pero cuando vio la sonrisa que asomo en el rostro de Maes ante sus respuesta, la seguridad de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien logro que se relajara al fin-. Quiero casarme contigo, Maes. El que estemos juntos es lo más importante.

-Estamos haciendo lo correcto, cariño.

-Solo una cosa más- le pidió ella con ojos suplicantes-. No permitas que nuestras familias nos vuelvan locos con lo de la boda, por favor, Maes.

-Bueno, eso era algo sobre lo que también quería hablarte pero no sabia como abordar el tema- el joven se llevo la mano al cabello dejándoselo de puntas por los nervios-. He tomado una decisión y espero que tu también estés de acuerdo con ella. Creo que será lo mejor para todos.

―――――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Riza estaba sentada junto a Roy en el salón de la casa aprovechando que Alice ya se había retirado a dormir. Como tenían las luces apagadas, solo los débiles reflejos de los rayos de la luna aportaban alguna luminosidad a la habitación.

-Estas muy callado esta noche, coronel- le dijo Riza mientras se dejaba arrastrar lentamente en el sopor-. Supongo que los acontecimientos del día te han dejado agotado.

-La que parece agotada eres tu, pequeña- Roy sonrió al verla descansa en su hombro con los ojos cerrados-. Pero debo reconocer que soy un maldito egoísta, aun no quiero que te marches a tu habitación.

-Tienes razón, no deberías tenerme despierta hasta esta hora, además mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

El joven militar la miro con cierta perspicacia. No sabia si le gustaba mucho como sonaba eso de que tenia planes importantes.

-Bueno… y esos planes importantes, ¿de que se tratarían?

-No pienses tonterías, Roy- le regaño Riza-. Acabo de darte una oportunidad para avanzar en nuestra relación y ya estas ganando puntos en contra. Lo que tengo que hacer es ir a visitar a nuestros queridos amigos y convencerlos de que tiene que casarse. Si tu y yo nos tenemos que ir luego de a ciudad Central, lo mejor seria que la boda fuera lo antes posible, ¿no lo crees?

Durante un par de segundos a Roy le costo asimilar las palabras de la joven, pero cuando comprendió lo que acababa de decir, sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con mas fuerza en el pecho.

- ¿Marcharnos a Central? ¿Juntos? Yo pensé que Grumman solo hablaría contigo para intentar convencerte…

Riza lo miro fingiendo incredulidad, pero luego le sonrió y lo beso con ternura.

-Vamos, coronel. Conoces perfectamente a mi abuelo como para saber que ese no es el punto a discutir. El no me dejara en paz hasta que me marche de aquí, lo que le importa saber es cuando lo hare y por lo visto esa será una decisión que tendremos que tomar en conjunto.

Roy estaba a punto de decirle lo feliz que lo estaba haciendo con aquella decisión, sin embargo el timbre del teléfono arruino por completo la atmosfera de intimidad que los rodeaba.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Roy se dirigió a contestar de mala gana.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo con desgana-. Si no es algo importante te juro que… ¡¿Qué?! Pero que demonios has hecho. ¡Todo el mundo se pondrá como loco!

Riza intento acercarse un poco mas para ver si lograba oír algo de la extraña conversación de Roy, peor antes de conseguirlo el ya había colgado y la miraba asombrado.

-Roy, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No lo se. No lo creo- respondió el algo confundido aun-. Maes me acaba de llamar para avisarme que se ha fugado con Gracia, rumbo desconocido para casarse sin que nadie los moleste. Regresan en dos semanas. Quiere que le avise a las familias de ambos, van a querer matarme.

Una risa nerviosa escapo de los labios de la joven al tiempo que abrazaba a Roy.

-Bueno, eso nos quita un problema de encima. Ya no tenemos que esperar el anuncio de la boda para fijar una fecha para marcharnos, ¿no te parece?

――――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todas las que leen, besos y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Todavía es cierto que el hombre **_

_**es más singularmente humano **_

_**cuando convierte los obstáculos **_

_**en oportunidades.**_

**Capitulo 13: Superar obstáculos.**

El día fijado para la llegada del general Grumman a cuidad del Este, llego tan rápido que Riza apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en que le diría realmente a su abuelo. Era cierto todo lo que había planeado con Roy, quería estar con el y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero por otro lado también conocía al general y estaba segura de que no le parecería del todo bien que se arriesgara en una nueva relación al poco tiempo de la perdida de su prometido.

Una leve punzada de dolor atravesó a Riza, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun sentía que era una injusticia la prematura muerte del hermano de Roy. Ella había prometido seguir con su vida sin arrepentirse de lo que dejaba atrás, pero aun así era difícil y mas doloroso de lo que esperaba.

El pitido del tren la saco de su ensoñación, la estación de trenes ya no estaba tan abarrotada de gente como lo había estado media hora atrás, seguramente la llegada de los últimos pasajeros seria de un numero mas reducido. Típico de Grumman, no le gustaba viajar con mucha gente.

A pesar de la seguridad que había mostrado en su momento, Riza se arrepintió un poco de no haberle permitido a Roy que la acompañara. El joven coronel se mostraba muy dispuesto a hablar directamente con su abuelo para exponerle la relación que existía entre ellos, pero ella sabia que le seria aun mas difícil intentar lidiar con el general si a la vez tenia que preocuparse de que Roy no fuera a decir o hacer algo que complicara las cosas.

El descenso de los pasajeros fue rápido y cuando la figura de su abuelo se hizo visible, Riza sintió la mezcla de sentimientos que siempre la invadía en esas circunstancias. Le agradecía con desesperación que estuviera siempre con ella cuando lo necesitaba, pero la sacaba de quicio que aun quisiera controlar su vida.

-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto del que esperaba, Elizabeth- le dijo Grumman mientras la abrazaba-. Pero aun así sabes que hare hasta lo imposible por llevarte conmigo de regreso a Central.

- ¿Porque jamás dejas que sea yo la que tome mis propias decisiones, general?- ella lo regaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Claro que te lo permito! Pero solo cuando creo que estas haciendo lo correcto. Ya sabes que me parecía bien que te casaras con Adam, a pesar de la madre que tiene, pero ahora que estas sola… Vamos, cariño, regresa a casa conmigo.

-Las cosas… no son tan simples como parecen, abuelo. La verdad es que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y no estoy segura de que todo lo que te diga esta noche te vaya a gustar.

La mirada atenta de Grumman se fijo en su nieta, y a su pesar Riza volvió a sentirse como si tuviera quince años y hubiera echo algo que estaba segura que merecería un castigo muy largo.

- ¿Estas embarazada?

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron asombrados y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una carcajada que al parecer a su abuelo no le pareció nada divertida.

-No creo que sea divertido, Elizabeth.

-Claro que no, es solo que… ¡No!, no estoy embarazada, te lo aseguro.

El anciano suspiro evidentemente aliviado.

-Me alegra saberlo, por un momento había pensado que bueno… había un pequeño en camino y que Alice se negaría a dejarte marchar, ya sabes, por Adam. Si hubiera sido así, de todos modos te habría llevado conmigo a Ciudad Central, le gustara a ella o no mi decisión.

-Ya, pero no quiero que hablemos de la madre de Adam ni de lo que me preocupa aquí- le dijo ella recorriendo con la mirada el anden en el que todavía habían algunos pasajeros-. Vamos a hablar a un sitio más adecuado, ¿te parece? ¿Dónde has planeado quedarte?

El camino hasta el hotel donde se alojaría el general lo hicieron en silencio, no incomodo, pero si cargado de ansiedad y dudas que ambos esperaban, se resolvieran pronto.

Una vez instalados, Riza supo que ya no tendría forma de evitar por mas tiempo decir la verdad. Ahora, le gustara a Grumman o no su decisión, ella haría lo que considerara mejor para su vida.

-Bueno abuelo… creo que sabes que no me sorprende que hayas decidido venir a buscarme. Incluso me ha extrañado que hayas dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de venir por mi.

Grumman tomo un sorbo de su tasa café. Se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a su nieta.

-No quería presionarte. La muerte de Adam fue un golpe duro tanto para ti como para todos los que le conocimos. Creí que seria mejor de darte el tiempo necesario para que aceptaras lo que había ocurrido y para que te adaptaras a la nueva situación. Sin embargo… creo que ahora ya es tiempo de que retomes tu vida y considero que seria mucho mejor que lo hicieras en ciudad Central, donde los recuerdos dolorosos no estarían aun tan nítidos.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, abuelo, pero aun así…

-No te niegues otra oportunidad, querida- Grumman le sujeto la mano con cariño-. Eres joven, tienes el futuro por delante…

-Y estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Ya estaba hecho, se dijo Riza mentalmente. Lo había arriesgado el todo por el todo al decirle a su abuelo que prácticamente estaba enamorada de un hombre al que el, aun, no conocía. O eso creía.

- Tu… tu ¿Qué?

-Estoy… Tengo una relación con un hombre. Bueno, solo hemos empezado hace poco pero creo que las cosas tiene una base para un futuro en común y el también lo cree y he tomado algunas decisiones que no solo afectan mi permanencia aquí sino que también...

-Roy- dijo Grumman llevándose la mano a la frente y mirando el rostro ruborizado de Riza.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no he dicho que sea…

-Claro que no lo has dicho, pero yo conozco al muchacho desde que era poco mas que un niño. Se como es y a pesar de que lo aprecio, y créeme que lo hago, Elizabeth, no me parece que en ese momento sea lomas adecuado para ti.

- ¡Es adecuado para mi!- le dijo Riza angustiada-. Este último tiempo me ha ayudado mucho, la muerte de Adam ha sido muy difícil para ambos, pero Roy me ha dado una nueva esperanza.

-No tiene relaciones permanentes. Sale con muchas chicas y jamás lo he visto comprometerse con ninguna.

- ¿Y no crees que conmigo pueda ser distinto?

Grumman guardo silencio y sin poder evitarlo Riza dejo escapar un sollozo que luego se convirtió en un torrente de lágrimas. Su abuelo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo intentando consolarla. No quería convertirse en el motivo de las nuevas lagrimas de su querida nieta.

-Antes de darte mi opinión, hablare con el- concedió Grumman cuando los sollozos de Riza ya se habían clamado un poco-. No te prometo nada, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda, ¿te parece?

-No quiero que lo asustes. Ni que lo amenaces por favor- le pidió ella con una mirada suplicante.

-No lo asustare ni lo amenazare, te lo prometo, pero si no me gusta lo que me dice, tendré que tomar algunas medidas un poco mas drásticas, querida. Si no te defiendo yo, ¿Quién lo hará?

Riza estuvo tentada a decirle que ella podía defenderse perfectamente sola, pero no podía arriesgarse mas por esa noche. Grumman le daría una oportunidad a Roy para explicarle las cosas y eso ya era mucho mas de lo que ella había esperado. Las cosas, no habían salido tan mal después de todo.

―――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――――――――

-Buenas noches, coronel.

Roy se quedo pasmado al encontrarse frente a frente con Grumman, no era que no se esperara hablar con el durante los días que el militar permaneciera en ciudad del Este, sobre todo después de que Riza intentara hablar con el, pero no tenia planeado que ele encuentro fuera tan pronto.

-General Grumman, yo…

-Aquí no- le dijo el anciano indicándole con un gesto de cabeza el interior de la casa-. Lamento comunicarte que tu madre y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Todo lo contrario.

-Comprendo. Creo que ella siente algo muy similar por mi- Roy parecía dubitativo, pero luego se decidió-. Podríamos salir a dar un paseo, ya es bastante tarde y no habrá mucha ente. Podrá golpearme si es lo que desea o decirme lo que se le ocurra sin testigos, general.

Muy a su pesar Grumman sonrió. Sabia que Roy estaba intentando romper la tención que se había producido entre ellos, y aunque una parte de el quería confiar en lo que sus nieta le había dicho, la otra parte sabia que con el joven coronel había que irse con cuidado.

-Me parece perfecto, así que si te parece bien, podríamos comenzar ahora mismo con nuestro paseo.

Se alejaron de la casa en dirección al parque, hablando de temas menos importantes y del trabajo que había en ciudad Central. Solamente cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los molestaría, Grumman se permitió hablar con libertad de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que ocurre realmente entre mi nieta y tú, Roy- Grumman parecía abatido, sin embargo no mostraba señales de dejarse convencer tan fácilmente-. Ella no esta contenta con mi intromisión en este asunto, es una mujer hecha y derecha, pero es mi deber como su único familiar velar por su bienestar, y le guste a ella o no lo hare.

-Estoy interesado en… mantener una relación con su nieta.

El anciano lo miro con evidente incredulidad y Roy no podía culparlo, sabia que el general estaba al corriente de su forma de comportarse en Central. Si Riza fuera su nieta, tampoco la dejaría salir con un tipo como el.

-Intenta hacerlo un poco mejor, muchacho. Creo que no me estas convenciendo para nada.

-Con Riza hemos planeado regresar a Central, juntos, e intentar empezar una relación seria.

-Tu no eres de relaciones serias, Roy, y aunque te estimo no correré el riesgo de poner la felicidad de mi nieta en tus manos.

-Se que tengo un pasado que… me condena, por decirlo de algún modo, pero esta vez no estoy jugando con Riza, lo que le dije de tener una relación seria con ella es algo que en verdad quiero.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió?- le pregunto Grumman con tranquilidad. Al perecer la mayor parte del enfado ya había mitigado.

-Como sabrá, después de la muerte de mi hermano ella no estaba del todo bien y para mi las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles y sin darnos cuenta, bueno, supongo que inevitablemente intentamos buscar consuelo uno en el otro y terminamos en… esta relación.

-Quiero que Elizabeth regrese conmigo a ciudad Central.

-Ella va a regresar, se lo aseguro, solo que esperamos que al nuestro regreso contemos con su aprobación para seguir juntos.

- ¿Y que ocurriría si no te diera esa aprobación, Roy? Obedecerías mi decisión y dejarías a mi nieta en paz para permitirle empezar de nuevo. Lejos de ti, de tu familia y los recuerdos que podrían causarle dolor.

-No.

-Eso es egoísta, ¿no te perece?- Grumman se mostraba muy taciturno y serio. Roy sintió que estaba perdiendo aquella batalla pero el aun no estaña dispuesto a claudicar. No sin pelear.

-Si fuera lo que Riza quisiera, o si supiera que nuestra relación le haría daño, yo mismo me apartaría de su camino y de desearía la mejor suerte del mundo, pero créame, general, ella em importa y voy a esforzarme por demostrárselo. En algún momento usted también me creerá.

Sin decir nada más, Grumman emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de Roy. Se sentía dividido con respecto a la decisión que debía tomar esa noche. Fuera cual fuera, podría estar poniendo toda la felicidad de su nieta en juego.

-Bueno, muchacho, ya es hora de que me vaya a descasar. Soy un hombre anciano y estos viajes, tu sabes, creo que es mejor que me quede ya en un lugar fijo.

Durante un breve instante, Roy tuvo la tentación de preguntarle cual era su veredicto con respecto a al relación con Riza, pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta Grumman se volvió hacia el muy serio.

-La amas.

La certeza que sintió ante aquella pregunto lo sorprendió muchísimo, Hasta hacia unos pocos minutos no estaba seguro de que la amara, solo de que quería estar con ella. Pero, en ese momento, con el temor a perderla supo que lo que Riza provocaba en el, era algo mas profundo de lo que esperaba en un comienzo.

-Si.

-Respuesta correcta, muchacho. Que tengas una buena noche.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chap de esta semana, espero les guste, gracias a todas las que leen y hasta la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lejos **__**de ti  
se me agranda la pena,  
la luna no me quiere mirar,  
se esconden de mi las estrellas**_

**Capitulo 14: Lejos de ti.**

- ¿Por qué no puedes a visarme que piensas visitarme, Roy?- le dijo Riza mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho asustada por la súbita aparición del joven militar-. Terminaras por matarme un día de estos.

Roy la abrazo intentando calmar su enojo.

-Perdóname, pequeña, pero estaba ansioso por hablar contigo y llevo un par de horas esperando. Reconozco que tuve la tentación de meterme en tu cuarto pero si mi madre se llegara a enterar…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- le espeto ella con las mejillas encendidas-. Serie una falta de respeto a tu madre y además, ¿Qué paso con mi abuelo anoche?

Roy entendió claramente la indirecta para que cambiara de tema, suspiro y la dejo separarse de su lado.

-Difícil- reconoció con desgana-. Nunca me imagine que el general Grumman me dejaría casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. Por lo visto tu abuelo me tiene en muy alta estima por mi trabajo, pero para que este contigo me considera el más insignificante de los seres, y no lo culpo, Riza, mi pasado no esta muy limpio.

-Eso debería importarme a mi, no a el.

-Es tu abuelo, la única familia que te queda, si el no cuida de ti, ¿Quién lo hará?

Aquella sensación de culpabilidad no le gustaba para nada a Riza, ella sabia que su abuelo se preocupaba por ella y que haría casi cualquier cosa con ta l de verla feliz, pero a veces ella sentía que necesitaba su espacio y la oportunidad de poder tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que estar preocupada por lo que el general pensara o diría. En ese momento, su decisión era que quería arriesgarse a estar junto a Roy, pasara lo que pasara.

-Lo se, pero no tengo ganas de discutir- Riza le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo o finalmente el general Grumman te hiso desistir de que estuviéramos juntos?

-Ni hablar, Elizabeth, sabes que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- el volvió a abrazarla y como ella no se resistió la mantuvo a su lado-. Creo que hemos llegado a un acurdo. No me lo dijo claramente pero tampoco me prohibió de que nos siguiéramos viendo, así que podemos continuar con nuestra relación tal cual, o arriesgarnos a algo mas importante.

Un terror frio se alojo en el pecho de la joven. Levanto la mirada y pudo leer en los ojos de Roy lo que el realmente quería "Compromiso". Su corazón latía con furia, y ella sabia que debía decir algo, aclarar las cosas antes de que se complicaran. Aun no podía arriesgarse a algo así.

-No puedo- le dijo con rotundidad mientras se deshacía del abrazo y apartaba los ojos del rostro atónito de Roy-. Me alegro que mi abuelo aceptara las cosas así como están, ahora tengo que salir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no puedes?- Roy la sujeto antes de que Riza lograra huir-. Yo pensé que esperabas que nuestra relación avanzara, en un futuro…

- ¡No puedo pensar en algo así! Lo de Adam…

- ¡Mi hermano esta muerto, Riza! Tu misma me dijiste que habías decidido retomar tu vida, empezar de nuevo.

-Pero no quiero presiones- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero hizo un esfuerzo por evitar que cayeran. No se pondría a llorar delante de Roy, sabia que eso seria una muestra de que sus defensas se debilitaban y el sabría aprovecharla. Tenia que mostrarse fuerte y decidida-. Quizás mas adelante, cuando estemos en Central y haya pasado un tiempo… Ahora solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo.

Roy maldijo por lo bajo y asintió con desgana, luego sin decirle nada mas volvió a la casa dando un portazo.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Roy no era capas de comprender como las cosas habían salido tan mal de un momento a otro, se suponía que Riza debía estar feliz por aquella oportunidad que se les estaba presentando para estar juntos , además ¡el estaba dispuesto a comprometerse, maldición! Por primera vez se arriesgaba a decirle a una mujer que deseaba que se relación se hiciera estable y ella lo rechazaba.

Por Adam.

La rabia que sentía se intensifico al pensar en su hermano, le molestaba saber que tenia celos de alguien que estaba muerto y por quien en cambio aun debería sentirse triste. Lo hacia sentir aun mas miserable.

Riza necesitaba tiempo, o por lo menos eso decía, pero ¿acaso no se lo había dado ya? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?

El resto del día para Roy fue un castigo. Para evitar las miradas inquisidoras de su madre, que al parecer sabia que le pasaba algo aunque el no se lo hubiera dicho, Roy decidió salir a dar un largo paseo con la esperanza secreta de encontrar a Riza y poder aclarar las cosas con ella, sin embargo todo sus intento fueron en vano. Grumman tampoco la había visto y Roy no fue capas de contarle lo sucedido esa mañana. El general seguramente lo mataría.

La inesperada fuga de Gracia y Maes lo dejo aun mas solo, ya que tampoco contaba con sus amigos para que le ayudaran en ese complicado momento, así que no le quedo mas remedio que vagar por calles vacías durante horas intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Todo parecía imposible.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, Roy no tuvo mas remedio que regresar a casa. Esperaba que Alice ya se hubiera ido a dormir para que el pudiera entrar furtivamente en su habitación, y si tenia suerte, quizás en la de Riza para que hablaran. Pero ella no estaba allí.

Ni siquiera encendió la luz cuando llego a su cuarto, simplemente se tumbo en la cama intentando dormir un poco, pero algo lo sobresalto.

-Has tardado demasiado en regresar.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al oír la voz de Riza desde uno de los rincones del cuarto. A medida que se iba adaptando a la oscuridad reinante, pudo percibir que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta. Ella lo había estado esperando.

-Te busque por todas partes- reconoció Roy con voz ahogada-. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí… Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy, Riza, en verdad no quería que las cosas salieran así, estaba feliz por lo que tu abuelo había dicho y yo creí que tu también lo estarías, no deseo presionarte, si necesitas…

Ella lo callo con un beso y sonrió lentamente al notar su sorpresa.

-Lo se, lo se. Yo también lo siento mucho, Roy. Ahora, no quiero que sigamos discutiendo, por favor. He venido porque quiero estar contigo.

Roy sonrió y la abrazo mientras lograba que se tendiera a su lado, el silencio de la noche solo era roto por el acompasado sonido de sus respiraciones.

Al cabo de unos minutos Riza se incorporo un poco y lo miro con una expresión indescifrable, como si temiera algo.

-Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido este último tiempo, Roy- reconoció ella con solemnidad-. Para serte sincera, después de que Adam muriera pensé que nada de lo que hiciera p nada de lo que pasara a mi alrededor volvería a hacerme sentir viva, pero luego llegaste tu y lo complicaste todo, pero también lo has hecho mejorar y nada de lo que te diga o de lo que haga servirá para agradecértelo.

-No quiero que me lo agradezcas- le dijo Roy con cierta tensión, no sabia explicar muy bien porque, pero tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban mejorando en absoluto-. Te quiero junto a mi, eso es todo y creo que no es tan difícil, ¿verdad, Riza?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Luego volvió a abrazarlo con aun más fuerza que antes, con cierta ansiedad y desesperación.

-Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche- le dijo Riza con seguridad, y observo a Roy como esperando su respuesta.

Como Roy estaba convencido de que Riza pretendía terminar con el, sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y no supo que responder. La mirada ansiosa de la joven le decía que ella estaba convencida de lo que había propuesto, pero el no se sentía tan seguro de aceptar.

-Mi madre…

-Mañana hablaremos de eso, hoy solo quiero estar contigo- insistió Riza al ver sus dudas-. Nunca estuve con Adam, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Nunca he estado con nadie, pero quiero que seas tú.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Roy no podía comprender porque estaba dudando tanto de aceptar pasar la noche con Riza, el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y su relación tenia un futuro, o por lo menos eso esperaba el, sin embargo, temía estarse aprovechando de un momento de debilidad de la joven y que luego las cosas se complicarían entre ellos.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, no hoy.

-Pero te necesito hoy- le dijo ella con convicción y lo beso-. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, coronel, así que mejor, date por vencido.

Una lenta sonrisa asomo a los labios de Roy mientras la abrazaba y se tumbaba sobre ella.

-Me rindo, tu ganas, Elizabeth.

―――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――――

Si alguien pudiera sentirse aun mas desgraciado de lo que ya se sentía, esa era Riza. Sabía que estaba tomando la salida cobarde pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya había demostrado que no era buena para Roy, no seria capaz de seguirlo lastimando. Lo mejor era cortar todo de raíz, aunque ella también se estuviera quemando el alma en ese momento.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo la maleta que había dejado lista esa tarde, después de haber tomado la decisión de terminar la relación con el. En un principio había considerado la opción de decirle la verdad, que tenia miedo de comprometerse con el y que las cosas resultaran tan mal como había pasado con Adam y que lo mejor seria separarse como amigos, pero conocía a Roy lo suficiente como para saber que el no la dejaría irse. Y lo peor de todo, es que terminaría por convencerla de que se quedara junto a el.

Roy seguía dormido cuando ella lo beso por ultima vez y sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, había sido una experiencia que atesoraría el resto de su vida, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, por el bien de ambos ella debía ser la mas fuerte para tomar esa decisión que lo cambiaria todo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, el sonido de pasos la hizo detenerse asustada, pero al ver que era Alice quien surgía de entre las sombras se sintió aun peor. La madre de Roy no le perdonaría jamás aquella fuga nocturna.

-Supongo que solo tienes intención de ir a dar un paseo, querida. Pero creo que es un poco tarde.

Riza negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me marcho- reconoció con voz triste-. Pensaba ponerme en contacto con usted pronto, pero… tenia que irme ahora.

Alice no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo mirando la oscuridad, como si intentara encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Luego asintió.

-Hiciste muy feliz a Adam, y como su madre te estoy eternamente agradecida y te deseo lo mejor en la vida. Espero que seas feliz, Elizabeth.

-Espero que usted también- Riza tomo la maleta dispuesta a salir lo antes posible, sin embargo Alice la llamo y ella se detuvo.

-Una cosa mas, querida- le dijo mientras se tomaba su tiempo para proseguir-. A pesar de todo lo bueno que hiciste por Adam, dejaras a otro de mis hijos destrozado… No se si eso sea algo que pueda perdonarte.

Riza asintió y salió de la casa, sintiendo como el frio nocturno le golpeaba en el rostro. Al igual que Alice, no sabía si ella seria capaz de perdonarse algún día por aquella decisión.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Roy se despertó un poco confundido, pero sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido con Riza. Abrió los ojos y se inquieto un poco por el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera junto a el, pero sabia que seguramente había escapado a primera hora para evitar que su madre la viera saliendo del cuarto e hiciera preguntas desagradables.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, espero encontrarse a Riza como cada mañana, sin embargo, para su sorpresa fue Alice quien lo estaba esperando. Roy se dio cuanta de que a pesar de que su madre tenia un plato frente a ella, apenas había tomado bocado. Estaba muy pálida.

- ¿Riza no ha bajado aun a desayunar?- le pregunto el intentando que su ansiedad no se trasluciera en sus palabras.

-Siéntate- ordeno Alice-. Tenemos que hablar.

Los peores temores de Roy se hicieron realidad. Su madre se había enterado de la relación que mantenía con Riza y ahora seguramente estaría furiosa, pero pasara lo que pasara el no permitirá que los separaran.

-Se lo que debes estar pensando, pero no pudimos evitarlo- se apresuro a decir Roy-. Estamos enamorados…

-Elizabeth se ha ido.

- ¡¿La has echado de la casa?!- le pregunto Roy con indignación.

-No- Alice suspiro y lo miro detenidamente-. Ella se ha marchado por decisión propia. Al parecer, creía que era lo mejor para ti.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Riza no puede haberme dejado…!

La rabia y la angustia se apoderaron de Roy. Tenia ganas de desquitarse con Alice pero la preocupación que vio en sus ojos lo hiso detenerse, a pesar de todo se puso de pie y subió corriendo a la habitación que Riza había ocupado hasta la noche anterior. Su madre tenia razón, ella se había marchado. Y el tenia el corazón roto.

――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chap de esta semana y la próxima será el ultimo de este fic, luego solo queda el epilogo así que ya falta poco. Bueno, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Amar es**_

_**recorrer juntos un mismo camino, **_

_**un mismo destino **_

_**y un mismo final**_

**Capitulo 15: Juntos… se puede crear un futuro.**

Roy maldijo por lo bajo cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de su habitación, dando por hecho de que seria Alice que querría hablar con el, algo para lo que no tenia ganas ni animo.

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie- dijo el sin abrir los ojos. Aun así no oyó que su madre se moviera de su lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar, te guste o no, Roy.

-Supongo que prefieres hacerlo sabiendo que no me gusta, ¿verdad? Debe serte mucho mas estimulante.

A Alice no le paso desapercibido el sarcasmo en las palabras de su hijo, aun así lo paso por alto y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas. Roy abrió los ojos y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Si no me dejas en paz me largare- amenazo Roy. Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ya eres un hombre y tú tomas tus propias decisiones, si te quieres marchar, hazlo pero te aconsejo que te des prisa. Su tren no partirá hasta dentro de dos horas.

¿De que demonios estaba hablando?, se pregunto Roy confundido. Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal por la partida de Riza lo mas probable seria que pensara que su madre le estaba tomando el pelo, pero nada en ella reflejaba humor, por el contraria, se mostraba mas decidida que nunca.

- ¿Qué tren? Si me voy no pienso marcharme hoy.

-Tu no, pero Elizabeth si- Alice suspiro con desgana y se sentó a los pies de cama alisando unas cuantas arrugas de la manta-. El general Grumman me llamo para que te lo dijera, creo que no le agrada la idea de que su nieta se marche de esa manera. A mi tampoco.

-Ella me dejo a mi, no tengo ningún interés en ir a buscarla- Roy se sentía tan ahogado que decir aquello fue como una válvula de escape para sus atribuladas emociones y antes de darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo continuo hablando sin poder detenerse-. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, me pidió tiempo y se lo di, me arriesgué a que esto fuera una relación mas seria, algo que nunca me había planteado y ella… ¡Maldición! Jugo conmigo sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que hizo. Pues bien, si se quiere ir me da igual, ya no me interesa.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así. Elizabeth te interesa, solamente que ahora estas enfadado por lo ocurrido y créeme que te entiendo, pero luego pensaras las cosas con más calma y te arrepentirás de no haberte arriesgado. No perderás nada por intentarlo, si no lo haces, dudo que te lo perdones alguna vez.

- ¿Arriesgarme mas de lo que ya lo he hecho? Discúlpame madre, pero creo que no estas en condiciones de decirme que debo y no debo hacer. No me conoces porque nunca te dieste el tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora no necesito tus consejos.

La expresión de la mujer se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo Roy pudo apreciar cierto dolor que cruzo brevemente por sus ojos. Sabia que era injusto al castigarla a ella por su dolor, pero no quería oír mas sermones, solo deseaba estar solo para intentar recuperarse.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Fue una mala madre para ti y se que mis motivos fueron egoístas, pero si en algo te equivocas es que se que si no intentas arreglar las cosas ahora antes de que todo se complique mas lo lamentaras para siempre-Alice se sentía abatida pero intento mantener la compostura antes de continuar-. Porque yo lamente profundamente no haber podido solucionar nunca las cosas contigo, y creo que ahora es demasiado tarde.

Roy la vio salir del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra ¿Qué más podía hacer? Habían sido demasiados años de dolor y alejamiento mutuo y aunque había tenido la intención de solucionar un poco las cosas, solo lo había hecho por Riza y ahora que ella ya no estaba no sabia si tenia sentido continuar con aquello.

¿Seria realmente demasiado tarde para Alice y para el? Si no intentaba un acercamiento entre ellos jamás lo sabría.

¿Y con Riza? ¿Tenían todavía una posibilidad de futuro juntos, la posibilidad de empezar otra vez desde cero?

Salió de su cuarto sintiéndose un poco mas decidido, busco a su madre y la encontró sentada en el salón con un libro que no parecía tener intención de leer. Cuando vio a Roy entrar en el cuarto parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

El asintió y una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

-El que no arriesga, no gana, ¿verdad? Creo que puedo soportar un rechazo una vez mas, solo espero que en esta ocasión no sea así.

Alice sonrió complacida, pero se encogió de hombros como intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-No perderás nada. Ella regresara contigo, solo necesita que le abras los ojos… y quizás también un poquito el corazón.

-Esperemos que sea así- Roy se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió hacia su madre que aun lo miraba con detenimiento-. Quizás… aun valga la pena arriesgarse… quiero decir, entre tu y yo. Puede que a pesar de nuestras diferencias no este todo perdido.

Alice sonrió abiertamente, y con un gesto de la mano le indico que siguiera el camino hasta la puerta.

-Mas tarde hablaremos de ellos, ahora se te hace tarde. Elizabeth te espera.

――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Riza se sentía completamente vacía mientras observaba el pasar de los pasajeros. Su abuelo estaba con ella, pero apenas le había dirigido la palabra después de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Estaba enfadado.

Ella sabía que Grumman se sentía decepcionado con ella, por no haber sido capaz de superar sus miedos y empezar de nuevo, y que Dios se apiadara, porque ella también se odiaba en ese momento.

¿Cómo estaría Roy? Seguramente odiándola por haber huido, sin dejar una nota ni palabras de despedida, pero ¿qué hubiera conseguido con eso? Solo una inevitable discusión, y más dolor para ambos porque el no la hubiera entendido. No le habría permitido separarse de el.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de prepararnos para subir al tren, Elizabeth, falta poco para que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Lo siento- murmuro Riza con abatimiento-. Esto no debería haber ocurrido, nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas con Roy llegaran hasta este punto. Le he hecho tanto daño- ella se llevo las manos al rostro con angustia. Grumman le acaricio el cabello con ternura.

-No podemos volver el tiempo atrás, querida, solo recuerda que el futuro es lo que esta en tus manos- Riza lo miro y el anciano sonrió-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Aun no es demasiado tarde para dar marchar atrás.

- ¡Oh, si! Roy debe estar furioso y no lo culpo, prácticamente le hice creer que entre nosotros todo estaba bien y que las cosas mejorarían cuando en lo único que pensaba anoche cuando hablamos era que debía decirle que me marcharía, pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba y hoy simplemente hui.

Grumman suspiro.

-Tener miedo es normal, querida. Si decides empezar una relación con Roy, tendrás que aprender a soportar todo lo que venga con el: su pasado, los problemas con su familia, el hecho de que sea militar y sobre todo, que la sombra de Adam siempre estará presente en su relación, porque si no fuera con el jamás se habrían conocido, pero si decides marcharte…

Si decidía marcharse… Riza sabia que tendría que aprender a vivir con aquel constante dolor, con las dudas de lo que pudo haber sido, con la vergüenza de saber que no fue capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios, sus miedos…

¿Tan terrible seria arriesgarse otra vez? Roy no era Adam, sus vidas no habían sido iguales y ya nunca lo serian, estaba vez, quizás existiera una posibilidad de futuro para ella… para ellos.

El llamado del tren para que los pasajeros subieran la sobresalto, su abuelo seguía mirándola como esperando a que ella tomara una decisión que fuera cual fuese, cambiaria su futuro para siempre.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos, Elizabeth?

Ella respiro profundamente, intentando controlar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón. Sabia lo que tenia qué hacer, esa vez no habría marchar atrás.

-Abuelo, creo que ya he tomado una decisión, y espero que esta vez la respetes. No quiero ir tus consejos.

―――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

El camino a la estación de trenes se le hiso a Roy eterno, y cuando al fin estaba apunto de llegar, se dio cuanta de que estaba contra el tiempo. ¡Maldición! No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pasando por alto las miradas hostiles y los reclamos que iba dejando a su paso. Ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de pedir disculpas a las personas que empujo a su paso, luego, cuando encontrara a Riza y la convenciera de quedarse con el podría preocuparse por sus modales.

Cuando por fin llego al abarrotado andén, el tren ya había partido. Roy maldijo e intento controlar las ganas de golpear a alguien, suspiro frustrado mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas para planear como manejar esa situación. Si, el sabia actuar en situaciones extremas y complicadas.

Tenia que ir tras de Riza, a ciudad Central. Volvería a su casa, hablaría con su madre para explicarle la situación y tomaría el siguiente tren. Aunque Riza no quisiera verlo, podría convencer al general Grumman para que concertara una cita con ella. Aun no estaba todo perdido.

Intentando no perder los nervios se dirigió a la salida, pero al ver a Riza que lo esperaba sintió que iba a desmayarse, sin embargo siguió su camino hasta que estuvieron a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-Te habías ido…- dijo Roy, luego se dio cuenta de que parecía un tonto-. Bueno, pensé que lo habías hecho.

-Esa era mi intención- reconoció Riza.

Ella bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada sin saber que mas decir, le hubiera gustado que su abuelo hubiera estado allí para aliviar la tención, pero cuando habían visto la precipitada llegada de Roy a la estación, el anciano había decidido que lo mejor seria dejarlos a solas para que pudieran arreglar sus problemas.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Es decir, has hecho un gran esfuerzo por huir de mi lado y ahora decides que no quieres marcharte. Realmente no te entiendo- dijo Roy molesto. No era su intención herirla, pero la rabia acumulada y la tensión nerviosa le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-Por ti, Roy. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo irme de este lugar por ti, porque las cosas aun pueden mejorar entre nosotros, porque mis miedos no pueden afectarnos. Porque merezco una nueva oportunidad y se que esta contigo.

Las palabras de Riza borraron de golpe la rabia y la frustración que el joven militar sentía, pero las dudas y el miedo que sentía de que ella volviera a marcharse no lo dejaban en paz. Nunca se había considerado un hombre capaz de rogarle a alguien que no lo dejara, y sin embargo se lo pediría a ella si tenía la seguridad de que serviría para algo. Ya había perdido demasiado en la vida. No podía perder a Riza sin haber presentado batalla.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración le pareció a Riza sumamente largo. No había esperado afrontar así la situación con Roy, la verdad es que después de haber tomado la decisión de quedarse había tenido la esperanza de convencer a Roy en otro lugar y con mas calma, pero ya no había opción y al ver su expresión seria temió que el ya hubiera dado todo por perdido. Que todo lo que había entre ellos hubiera terminado.

-Y bien…- ella titubeó un poco pero intento mantenerse tranquila cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos ámbar en el-. ¿Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros o me darás otra oportunidad?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente, Roy la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que casi la dejo sin respiración. La aferraba de tal manera como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca más, y eso era algo de lo que ahora estaba segura. Su lugar estaba allí, con el.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- le dijo el con voz ahogada. Le enmarco el pálido rostro entre las manos para que ella lo mirara-. Se que las cosas no siempre van a estar del todo bien, ¡por Dios!, se que muchas veces vas a desear matarme, pero pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo. Más que nada, más que a nadie.

Mas que nada, mas que a nadie, se repitió Riza una y otra vez mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Había perdido a Adam, y con el una parte de su vida, sus sueños y sus esperanzas, pero el destino no había sido injusto y volvía a darle una oportunidad. Roy había llegado a su vida, y la amaba y ella también lo quería con toda su alma.

-Nunca mas- prometió ella con una sonrisa-. Estas firmando tu propia condena, coronel Mustang, ya no podrás librarte de mi. Esto es un para siempre.

-Para siempre- repitió Roy y la beso levemente en los labios-. Me parece bien, tenemos aun mucho tiempo por delante, y muchas cosas para hacer con el, ¿no te parece?

-Perfecto- murmuro Riza antes de volver a besarlo. La tormenta ya había pasado. Juntos… podían crear un futuro.

―――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Ya chicas, este es el ultimo chap de la historia, ya la próxima semana vendrá un pequeño epilogo para concluir todo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla porque aunque siempre una le tiene afecto a las historias que escribe, a veces unas nos gustan mas y otra menos y reconozco que esta me ha gustado mucho. Bueno, gracias a todas las que leen, besos y hasta la próxima semana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Vida, **_

_**dame una segunda oportunidad **_

_**y ganaré la partida...**_

**Epilogo:**

-Y ya ha trascurrido un año, Adam- dijo Riza mientras se disponía a retirar las flores secas que habían sobre la tumba para cambiarlas por las que ella había llevado-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aun así hay días en los que tengo la sensación de que hubiera sido ayer cuando te marchaste.

Y era cierto, ya que a pesar del tiempo trascurrido aun lo extrañaba algunas veces, como cuando necesitaba platicar con alguien para contarle las cosas que le iban ocurriendo en su vida. Porque habían sido mucho cambios.

Hacia ya poco mas de un mes que ella y Roy se habían casado, y su abuelo estaba feliz de tenerla de regreso en ciudad Central, por lo que el decía que de esa manera podría estar mas pendiente de Roy y si este la trataba a ella como se merecía. Por su lado Alice, intento mostrarse comprensiva con su partida pero ella sabia que la madre de Roy a pesar de todo se sentía en algunas ocasiones sola y era por ese motivo que habían realizado esa rápida visita a ciudad del Este.

¡La vida tenia tantas sorpresas!

-Sabia que estarías aquí.

Riza se volvió para mirar a Roy que acababa de llegar y le sonrió. Aun había días en los que le costaba creer que tuvieran todo un futuro por delante y que a pesar de todo las cosas hubieran resultado tan bien entre ellos. Pero si algo había aprendido en el ultimo tiempo, era que no se tenia que dar nada por sentado y que cada uno tenia que aprovechar el día a día. Disfrutar de cada momento y cada pequeño detalle.

- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con tu madre? ¿Y la idea de mi abuelo?

-Mmm… supongo que las cosas han estado bien pero dice que aun no esta preparada para marcharse de aquí- dijo Roy mientras contemplaba con cierta tristeza la tumba de su hermano-. Toda su vida esta aquí, pero dice que cuando tenga nietos tal vez se lo pensara mejor- Roy la abrazo disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos-. ¿Crees que eso sea pronto, pequeña?

- ¿Es lo que tu quieres?- le pregunto ella sonriendo-. Claro que es lo que quieres- se respondió a si misma-, mi abuelo también esta obsesionado con la idea sobre todo cuando le comente que Maes y Gracia han sido padres, creo que siente un poco de envidia.

Y tener un hijo era una de las cosas que mas quería Riza en su vida, un deseo que se había hecho mas fuerte al ver la felicidad de sus amigos, que aunque pareciera increíble, había logrado sobreponerse a todos sus problemas de bodas frustradas y las intromisiones familiares.

Maes y Gracia había luchado por lo que querían y ahora eran felices.

- ¿No sientes que es curioso que de todos los lugares en los que nos podríamos haber conocido hayamos tenidos que encontrarnos aquí? Podríamos habernos encontrado en Central, por tu abuelo… pero fue de alguna manera, por mi hermano que nos encontramos y creo que estaré siempre en deuda con el por eso.

-Supongo que las cosas ocurrieron según el destino. Estaban escritas para nosotros- dijo Riza. Y en verdad lo creía, porque no sabia ni quería pensar en que habría ocurrido si los hubiera conocido a ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero eso jamás ocurrió y a pesar del dolor que le había provocado la muerte de Adam, había encontrado a Roy y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

La tarde se fue volviendo mas helada a medida que la hora trascurría. Un escalofrió recorrió a Riza y Roy la abrazo con mas fuerza aun.

-Es hora de marcharnos, pequeña. Debemos ir a casa y descansar, ya que mañana regresamos a Central y será un viaje muy largo.

Ella asintió. Se inclino para acomodar una vez mas las flores y acaricio la fría lapida. Luego se puso de pie.

-Si, ya es hora de que regresemos a casa, Roy.

El la tomo de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio. Hacia un año que una etapa de su vida había terminado allí, y se quedaría junto a Adam en aquella pequeña ciudad, llena de sueños que no pudieron ser y promesas que se quedaron sin cumplir, pero a la vez que una parte de ella había muerto un poco, otra cobraba vida y en esa Roy se había convertido en la piedra angular. La luz al final del oscuro camino que tuvo que caminar, los nuevos sueños.

Si, la vida estaba llena de segundas oportunidades, lo importante era saber aprovecharlas.

**Fin.**

Ya chicas, este es el final de la historia y les agradezco de corazón a todas las que la han seguido cada semana o cuando han tenido tiempo. Ahora no estoy muy segura de publicar una nueva historia la próxima semana aunque tengo una avanzada, pero también quiero continuar con las que tengo pendientes en otras secciones, pero ahí veremos. Bueno, gracias nuevamente, besos a todas y que estén bien.


End file.
